Risk and Choice
by Leilita Chan
Summary: A mysterious disappearance. A desperate choice. A heavy secret. Forbidden desires. Under watchful eyes w/so much @ stake can student & teacher please both hearts and minds. Or will one be sacrificed for the other. KakaSaku Sasusaku Kakashi x Sakura LEMON!
1. SURVEILLANCE

**2011 NOTE**: Wow, this story was written so long ago! Re-reading it now makes me cringe because it's just chockFULL of friggin mistakes *headdesk* ... As I post it up over on my livejournal I'll be slowly editing the chapters and making minor changes, then reposting it here. So for all those reading R&C for the first time AND also for those re-reading the newer version ... ENJOY!

* * *

At last! This was supposed to be story #1, but I got sidetracked when the idea for **"Ache"** bulldozed its way into my mind (sorry KakaSaku). Thanks to everyone who's read Ache! Check out my profile to read it if you haven't! Back to the matter at hand. This story has been writing itself in my head ever since I went to the dark side of KakaSaku. Still love SasuSaku so fret not they will also make an appearance. This one is way smexier (excuse my fangirl vocab) than the aformention Orochimaru/Anko darkness aka Ache. Setting is kind of AU. Sakura is 20, Pein hasn't invaded yet, Sasuke hasn't killed Itachi and become Darth Vader, Jiraiya is alive, Snake man is alive and up to no good. Kakashi and his fine self mysteriously disappear for 2 years after some *eghm* interesting developments.

* * *

**Title**: Risk & Choice

**Rating**: M

**Parings**: Kakashi x Sakura, Minor Sasuke x Sakura

**Genre**: Smut/Drama/Romance

**DISCLAIMER**: Guess what guys...I don't own Naruto *collective gasp*. Just lovingly borrowed some characters from Kishimoto to play with...I'll give 'em back... honest ;D

**WARNING**: It's rated M for a reason, from Chapter 2 on there will be lemons, forceful smexing, inappropriate teacher student "bonding" and angst... no flames, if your too young or not into any of the above flee while you can!

* * *

**SURVEILLANCE**

**{Chapter One}**

.

Realization tingled its way down the man's spine like lightning, he felt his breath speed. As he attempted in vain to control the racing of his heart, he smirked. If only Team Seven could see the imposing copy ninja now. Struggling to remain calm, unceremoniously crouched in dense shrubbery in a place like this ... God this was ANYTHING but dignified.

.

"Hmph." Kakashi snorted and shook his head incredulously, he couldn't quite believe it himself.

.

He wasn't even sure how he got into this damn bush, all the copy-nin knew was the minute he identified that familiar chakra, his body had gotten stuck in some sort of suspended animation between "fight or flight" and this shrub happened to be his life line.

.

The girl who'd been the catalyst for his unseemly predicament, was just out of view but Kakashi could feel her presence as if she were right next to him, every small breeze carrying her sweet scent on tendrils of humid steam. The Jonin's weight shifted as he heard the water break followed by a small splash.

.

"Shit." He muttered beneath his breath. There was no way he could pop unassumingly out of a damn bush and waltz in there now without making things incredibly awkward.

_._

_Think Kakashi...think ... _He prompted himself, mentally running through all of the possible outcomes he could conjure up:

_._

_"Oh your here too? Wow that's so weird you would be here at this remote hot spring the same time as me ha ha...huh, why am I in this bush? Oh well actually as I was taking a stroll I heard this baby squirrel crying for help in this bush. Oh you didn't hear it... well it was less of a cry, more of a squeaking which only my acute hearing could pick it up...Where is it? That's a very good question Sakura. I released it back into the tree when I freed it from here ... Why am I still in the bush then ... Ummm ... did you switch conditioners cause __man__ your hair looks really good." ... __As if it doesn't all the time Kakashi_.

.

The silver tressed Jonin swallowed hard. Yeah, no matter how this went, he was undoubtedly going to end up being called a liar and punched through a tree trunk. Truth was he had come here at this ungodly hour so he could soak away the dull aches his last mission had left all over his body, mask-less and in peace ... But to think _she_ would be here. Resigned to his fate Kakashi stood. If he was going to risk the fatal consequence, he might as well fully enjoy the experience up to that point. After all he hadn't seen her since he left Konoha two years ago and peeking wasn't really his style. Unlike Jiraiya (his mentor in perversion) Kakashi generally didn't have to hide to get what he wanted. Most women were more than happy to give it to him. But this was different, the woman in question wasn't some one-off who he'd soon forget. She was one very gorgeous, very naked, very young kunoichi, who he had been thinking about nightly for the better part of two years and was for all intent and purpose very much his former _student_. Not to mention the fact that she probably hated him by now.

.

Kakashi sighed at that stinging thought. God, he couldn't believe how had changed ... how much _she'd_ changed from that annoying boy crazy twelve year old who thought she was useless. Almost eight years had passed since then and even in his distant travels the copy-nin was unable to escape the many stories about the nineteen year old medical specialist of the Leaf, whose prowess and strength rivaled that of her mentor the fifth Hokage. Wait, nineteen? No ... that's right she should have just turned _twenty_. Looking up at the girl in front of him Kakashi took a small comfort in that number. Through steam he could make out the curve of one bare shoulder, skin flushed with the heat, wet hair pooled around her like candy. She'd let it grow again he observed. The girl shifted and let out a sigh of appreciation as she sunk deeper into the hot water. Beside her atop the ledge sat a small white bottle which couldn't have been anything other than sake ... He smiled fondly. She certainly wasn't a kid anymore.

.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

.

Sakura rested her head on the ledge of stone surrounding the spring, jade eyes roaming a dark sky full of stars. She was glad to be back.

.

"Good 'ol Konoha ..."

.

The kunoichi specifically loved this small hot spring, which was so out of the way that hardly anyone else ever came. It never closed because it wasn't worth staffing, but the proprietor had still built a small bathhouse beside it and erected a low wall surrounding the perimeter, in addition to timed garden lamps that cast a warm subtle glow over the water from sunset until dawn.

.

Bringing the sake was a good idea after all. Sakura wasn't drunk, but she'd probably had a bit more than she needed too on a work night._ Oh _w_ho cares._ She thought inwardly. It had been a long day at the hospital; five patients were admitted to ICU and Ino had been raging between every surgery about her recent break up with Kotetsu as if the blond didn't know they would obviously get back together (for the millionth time).

.

Sakura sighed, appreciating the fact that no one was here to throw her a disapproving stare. Not that anyone would. Tsunade would've told her to bring a bigger bottle. Party animal Naruto would probably be wasted. Pervy Jiraiya would've been too busy trying to ogle her breasts through the steam ... she smiled suddenly as another face came to mind. Kakashi probably would have scolded her to no end. The smile disappeared at the thought of his absence. She wanted to thank him for showing her this place ... if he ever came back ... Sakura's fist slapped the water in frustration.

_._

_Stop it. Stop thinking about that guy! Obviously he didn't want to be here. You can't change the past Haruno!_ Inner Sakura scolded.

.

But it was impossible not to think about him in this place. It had been two years since the last time they were at this spring. She sank lower letting the water wash over her along with the warmth of the memory. That night ... his body ... that _incredible_ body. Broad shoulders, tight abs, lean but powerful arms ... At the time they were on their way back from two months in The land of Snow. Usually they were a three man cell comprised of the old Team Seven (Sasuke excluded) but since the objective was a delicate infiltration Tsunade had decided it would be best if only Kakashi and Sakura went. The medical-nin was well used to the company of her Sensei by that point and so thought nothing of it when the mission assignment came around.

_._

_"How naive."_ she smiled.

.

Everything between them had changed during that trip, it was a far cry from missions past when she was his burden. Instead they were partners and even though Kakashi was still her captain, he acknowledged her as an equal. In fact that mission was the very first time he'd ever told her not to address him as 'Sensei'. The pink haired Kunoichi was on the edge of seventeen and the sterling haired Jonin had felt bad that she would be spending her birthday on a mission so far from home. So when the day came he took Sakura for her first drink ...

.

**{...}**

.

Yuki no nansho, was a small bar tucked away at the edge of the Snow capital. The locals all knew it well. Full of laughter and warmth it was a welcome reprieve from the whipping winds and chilling elements outside. Kakashi was playful that night, brimming with that signature boyish charm that made it so easy to forget he was in his 30's. Sakura on the other hand was determined to remain dignified at all costs, since the copy nin notoriously loved to laugh at her expense. Apparently he'd decided that "Control freak Haruno's" first bout with sake was bound to be amusing and so had even put away his ever present Make Out Violence for the occassion. Sakura was honored. Which she pointed out dryly when they arrived.

.

As Sakura slowly sipped the warm alcohol, Kakashi watched her smiling beneath his mask. The scrutiny made her blush.

.

"I cant drink in peace if you keep staring at me Kakash-sensei."

.

"So sorry birthday girl," He chuckled "I just can't believe my little cherry blossom is sipping sake now."

_._

_My little cherry blossom? Did he just say that?_ Sakura choked as she swallowed the hot sake too quickly. She knew her face was about to be Hinata red so she willed herself to calm down.

_._

_Relax ... breathe ... its just a word ... oh my god I cannot believe Kakashi just called me HIS anything ... CHA NARO! Oh shit he's still staring ... play it cool, play it cool. Wait ... why are you freaking out? This is Kakashi not Sasuke ... get it together!_

.

"Well everyone grows up sensei ... eventually." She said with her usual condescending air of maturity.

.

"That's true" Kakashi brushed a stray pink bang off her face.

.

Sakura was surprised by the tiny shiver the man's fingers brushing against her cheek caused. Warmth welled up between her legs and she resisted the urge to close her eyes and lean into his touch.

.

"Probably about time we got rid of _that_ ... isn't it." He said.

.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered.

_._

_What the hell did he mean by THAT ... am I drunk already?_

.

Good natured laughter rang out. "Don't look so terrified Sakura. It just makes me feel old when you call me Sensei, I don't need any reminders that I'm catching up to Jiraiya." He shuddered.

.

Sakura giggled. It was so unlike him to seem vulnerable. She couldn't remember a time before tonight where she actually had all his attention. Where ANYTHING had all his attention for that matter. The copy-nin grinned sheepishly, eye creasing into that familiar Kakashi smile.

.

"Well you _are _getting old ... Kakashi."

.

He chuckled. "Shikamaru is so right about you women."

.

Sakura snorted incredulously, "Ha oh really? What's the sexist slacker of the century's official opinion on women."

.

Kakashi put down his cup, onyx eye staring into her pools of green. "Well one, you're 'troublesome' and two, you always say too much." He said softly.

.

"Maybe you MEN just don't say enough." Sakura retorted still locked in his gaze.

.

With another laugh Kakashi turned away. "No, we just know that when you get into dangerous territory ... the less said the better."

.

How true those words were. Despite her determination not to, Sakura ended up getting wasted that night. She vaguely remembered spending about half her mission pay on a round for the entire bar and dancing on top of a table that may have broke (_oops_) then being carried back to the hotel with her head buried in soft silver hair that smelled incredible ... The Kunoichi had a hunch her shampoo was the culprit. Looked like someone was using her stuff in the shower again. But she couldn't be angry, for some reason she kind of liked the idea.

.

After that blur of inebriation, Sakura woke up to blinding sunlight, sprawled on her bed in their room wearing the same clothes from the night before. Her head felt like Naruto had applied a rasengan directly to each temple. Her body was drained of energy. Kakashi was posted over at the balcony, masculine frame leaning up against the door jam. His mask was down and though his face was out of view Sakura could see thick puffs of his breath on the cold air. Without turning he spoke.

.

"Along with adulthood comes responsibility. Shinobi must be able to preserve their senses even in a situation like that one. There will be many missions where you've got to gather information in bars. You should try not to get so wasted."

.

Sakura groaned, she couldn't believe he was actually scolding her when this was ALL his fault.

.

"Guess all that 'I'm no longer your sensei' talk was bull." She muttered testily as the rosette heaved herself out of bed.

.

Kakashi pulled up his mask and turned back into the warm room closing the sliding door behind him. "Nope, not a sensei lecture. This is just some friendly advice ... cherry blossom."

.

She glared at him. His eye held a mischievous gleam and she realized he was snickering. So he'd gotten his laugh after all.

.

"Hmph, asshole." Sakura stormed to the bathroom. "And stop using my fucking shampoo!" She called over one shoulder before slamming the door.

_._

_Hmm so I guess she did remembered something _... Kakashi mused to himself.

.

The sound of the shower permeated the silence and the Hatake slouched back against a wall staring at Sakura's empty bed. The night before he'd stood in the same spot, contemplating whether to change her clothes or not ... He had tried valiantly to think of her as his student. _ No big deal, just put her in her pj's its only Sakura ... _ But no matter what his mind said ... there was no way Kakashi could picture an innocent kid as Sakura lay there, moonlight spilling over _every _curvaceous reason why she was definitely NOT a kid.

.

He'd moved towards her, drawn in like a magnet. _ I've got to take off her shoes at least. Hatake get a hold of yourself ... _ The Jonin unzipped one of her boots and pulled it off. Noting the pink polish on each adorable nail. Damn it ... this was not going well. He set her foot back down gently, letting one finger trace the elegant arch before grabbing the next shoe. The inebriated kunoichi promptly muttered disagreeably and rolled over onto her back, making it impossible for Kakashi to take off the remaining boot in his current position.

.

"I guess its my own fault for thinking she'd be a funny drunk." He grumbled. "What a pain."

.

Sighing Kakashi sat down on Sakura's bed and lifted one petite booted foot into his lap. As he pulled down the second zipper his gaze drifted up. Lord, when had she become so gorgeous? Even with her hair messily draped over part of her face she was stunning. The pink locks were a stark contrast to the deep black of her long thick eyelashes and the peach of her skin. There was still a rosy blush on each cheek from all the sake and her full lips were parted just slightly ... looking soft and more inviting than they should have to the silver haired Jonin. As he pulled off her boot, without thinking his other hand chased the receding leather down her calf. Sakura moaned softly and Kakashi startled as he realized his action. He looked down at the leg in his lap ... and felt himself getting hard. _ What the hell are you doing ..._

.

He dropped the boot beside the other on the floor. But instead of getting up his finger was back on her skin lightly tracing its way up from her ankle, taking in the sight of her long legs as he went. His breath caught in his chest when she moaned again. He couldn't stop himself his whole hand was on her now, roaming up her creamy thigh. _ Why does she have to be this damn soft. _ Sakura shifted unconsciously pressing her leg against his growing erection. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back his groan of pleasure. The Jonin's hand kept rising, sliding up under the simple black dress. _ Stop, she's eighteen your thirty-two ... shes probably a virgin and she's your fucking student ... think about this._

.

But his desire was stronger than his mind's warnings. Sakura, still asleep, started responding to his touch. Her back arched ever so slightly, bringing Kakashi's hand closer to her center. He could feel how warm she was as his fingers pushed up against her panties. The Jonin stroked his thumb up then down over the fabric gasping in shock as his fingers slipped inside them. _Jesus she's ... wet._

.

"Ka-ka-shi ..." The whisper was barely audible through her sleep, so soft that he couldn't even be sure the Kunoichi had spoken. But just the thought that she was wet for him sent ripples through his groin. His manhood pushed up fighting against the confines of his pants. _Damn it Saku-_

.

The sound of the shower abruptly stopping, suddenly jolted the copy nin out of his memory like a bucketful of cold water. Kakashi gulped then looked down, sure enough the thought of Sakura dripping all over his fingers had provided him with another ... problem.

.

"Shit!" He grabbed his vest. "Looks like its time for a nice, long, _cold_ walk."

.

Kakashi didn't know how on earth he'd stopped himself the night before. But the important thing was that he _had_. He bound for the door quickly, leaving the room before Sakura could step out of the shower. Her in a towel right now ... would NOT be helping the tiny thread that his self control was clinging to.

.

Looked like this mission ... was going to be _much_ harder than he'd thought.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: Kakash-sensei! *gasp* LOL ... yes the pun at the end was cheestastic but I couldn't resist! *hides* Next Chappy coming asap. Whadya think? Throw me a bone here PLEASE REVIEW! My gratitude will forever be yours ... I might bake you a cupcake ... who doesn't like cupcakes?**


	2. THINGS BETTER LEFT UNSAID

**2011 NOTE**: Yet another chapter revised! FYI, the Sasu x Sakura montage has now be revisited and _elaborated_ upon ... *grins*

* * *

Sakura's got a seeecret! Even though FF has been acting all crazy today, as promised Chappy 2 is here... ForsakenKalika, Hatake-Mello, Nickule and Darksoulwolf your reviews have helped motivate me sooo much *hugs* I got this done in two days AND I even got a little of Chapter 3 in the can, so pretty please continue to be my inspiration annnnd REVIEW! Also if you're so inclined check out my **NEW** teacher/student forbidden-love Fic **"Hijacked Holiday"**. It's Asuma x Ino, it's on a resort, and it's gettin smexy ppl *wink nudge* see for yourself! -Lei

* * *

**WARNING: **Rated M for lemon pie, language that is NSFM (Not safe for mom), forceful smexin between two teens, and future hot inappropriate teacher student "bonding" (of course)... non constructive flames will be extinguished, if your too young or not into any of the above flee while you can!

* * *

**THINGS BETTER LEFT UNSAID**

**{Chapter Two}**

.

_The sound of the shower abruptly stopping jolted the copy nin out of his memory. Kakashi looked down, sure enough the thought of her dripping all over his fingers had provided him with another ... problem._

.

_"Shit." He grabbed his vest. "Looks like it's time for a nice, long, cold walk."_

.

_He didn't know how on earth he stopped himself the night before. But the important thing was that he __**had**__. The Jonin bound for the door leaving the room before Sakura could step out of the shower. Her in a towel right now ... would NOT be helping the tiny thread that his self control was clinging to. Looked like this mission was going to be much harder than he thought ..._

_._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

.

Sakura pushed open the bathroom door letting steam from her hot shower billow out. The room was curiously vacant. _Where did he go?_ Here she was ready to apologize for yelling at him and he disappears.

.

"Well you should know him by now ..." Sakura muttered to herself. Kakashi was _always_ on his own schedule. The rosette sighed knowingly. He had probably gone to send an update to Lady Tsunade ... pff yea, that OR he'd just seized a chance to read his smut without her nagging him. God, he really was a piece of work_._

.

Seeing that she had privacy, the kunoichi let the fluffy towel shrouding her body tumble forgotten to the floor. Light snow falling outside was the perfect contrast to the coziness of the small inn room. Sakura's mind drifted back to the previous night, trying to piece together her fragments of memory to little success. With a frustrated huff she vigorously ran terry cloth through her short pink locks, spreading the smell of lavender and a few strands in the process. She couldn't really remember too much from the bar and only a little from the walk home ... But what she _did_ remember was that amazingly naughty dream.

.

Pulling a tee-shirt over her head as she pondered, the medical nin absentmindedly slipped on some boy shorts before falling down into her bed. Just thinking about it had sent a burst of heat through her core. _It just felt so real ... _So real that Sakura found herself getting aroused. Slowly her hand drifted down.

.

"I shouldn't be thinking about this." She mused aloud but it didn't stop her fingers from gliding back and forth, teasing over her own heat.

.

The medic chewed her lower lip in frustration. She wanted him ... but Sakura also knew that it was an impossible desire. Kakashi was her sensei. As much as he now "hated" that word and despite the strange chemistry they seemed to have at the bar, he would never want to break that bond of trust between them. He was fourteen years older than her, a grown man who could have just about any woman he wanted. Why on earth would he ever choose some fumbling teenager.

.

The kunoichi suddenly recalled the rumours she'd heard from Naruto about Kakashi's former conquests. Though he did a good job of keeping his lovers under wraps, according to Jiraiya they were always wild, gorgeous women with bodies to kill and probably a hell of a lot more experience than Sakura had. Well not probably, definitely.

.

After all the pink tressed medical-nin had only ever been with _one_ guy ... one time.

.

_Wow a whole year's past._

.

Somehow it still felt like only yesterday. She shivered ... thinking about how stupid it had been to go looking for Sasuke alone ...

.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, a year prior Sakura had received an anonymous tip when Kabuto and Orochimaru were spotted in a nearby village. She impulsively set out solo under the guise of using her leave-time, not wanting to be refused permission by Tsunade or rely on Naruto. The loss of Sasuke had already brought her best friend enough pain. Plus, it was only a fact finding mission she rationalized. The sound ninja were never in one place for too long. The best she could hope for was to hurry there and try to gather some insight into Sasuke's next move.

.

After a week on the trail, her pursuit led smack dab into one of Orochimaru's labyrinth hideouts in the Land of Rivers. The kunoichi should have turned back then, aware that she was out of her depths but the faint possibility that maybe ... just maybe _he _was still there was enough to push Sakura forward into the ominous darkness. When powerful cold chakra materialized behind her, the medic was sure she was about to lose her life ... and indeed, just hearing Sasuke's voice say those three words almost stopped her heart.

.

"You're so annoying."

.

Sakura closed her eyes at the sound of the familiar utterance, not knowing whether to run for her life or turn and throw her arms around the missing-nin.

.

"S-sasuke?" She whispered motionless. Immediately hating herself for stammering and even more for the hot tear that escaped to burn a pathway down her cheek.

.

"If you're going to kill me. Do it. But ... I couldn't!" Sakura clenched her gloved fists as pain shot through her heart. "I couldn't pretend that I was ok with this! I couldn't stay in Konoha knowing that someone was trying to take you away. I know you don't give a shit ... but WE are your family too Sasuke! And it's like your dying right in front of me, what am I supposed to do!"

.

Sobs racked through her body. She hated him for doing this. The rosette hated Sasuke for the pain she saw in Naruto's eyes every time someone mentioned Team Seven ... Hated him for being so selfish, when she loved him so much. Suddenly green eyes snapped open in alarm as Sakura felt Sasuke's arm wrapping around her waist, yanking her into his chest as he bent down to her ear, so close that each breath was audible.

.

"You hate me." "No!" She gasped, "No Sasuke-kun thats not tru-"

.

"You're lying." The Uchiha cut her short, deathly calm and cold as he spoke. While Sakura's heart was racing frantically, Sasuke's heartbeat was steady and measured against her back.

.

"You're weak. If Orochimaru found you here you would be dead. Is that what you want Sakura?" The pink haired medic had no answer and so Sasuke continued matter of factly. "I _will_ kill you, if you don't stop chasing after me."

.

At that moment death seemed like nothing compared to the pain his words held.

.

"Don't you miss your friends!" Sakura demanded harshly, finally finding her courage once again. "Even a little bit ... you're not made of stone."

.

"No. Because I don't have _friends_. I'm not bound by such stupid titles and I've already told you that Sakura." Sasuke drawled as he forced the rosette to face him, shoving her up against the nearest wall and pressing his masculine frame into her delicate warmth. "But you know what's strange ..." The Uchiha's tone suddenly softened, lips just inches away from her neck. A warm, slightly calloused hand moved to cradle her supple breast over the fabric of her clothing while his thumb flicked its peak.

.

Sakura shuddered and moaned at the unexpected gesture then felt the vibration of Sasuke laughing bitterly.

.

"I could have had any girl I wanted, I hated them all. I hate Konoha. I don't know why but, it's you ... you're the one thing I can't shut off. You're the one thing ... I miss. It makes me want to kill you even more." He snarled then bent and took her nipple in between his teeth, biting down over the cloth of her shirt.

.

"Then why! Sasuke ... w-why are you doing this." Sakura questioned between short frantic breaths, willing her knees to not give out as both confusion and stimulation roared through her mind and body.

.

Even over mesh the sensation of Sasuke's quick tongue teasing the sensitive bud of her nipple made the medic want to melt. She lost grasp on reality as rapture began blurring the lines between panic and pleasure. He'd been gone so long and yet with Sasuke here; with his heat, his scent, all of him so close ... it felt almost as though things could go back to the way they once were. Could this be a chance? Maybe if she rode this current of desire, maybe he would finally come back from the cruel darkness which had swallowed him. Sakura's heart clenched at that thought and instinctively one hand thread into Sasuke's coal colored locks while the other strayed down his front searching for his arousal. The medical-nin froze when she suddenly felt the cool length of a blade against her stomach, but before danger could manifest it had deftly sliced through the fabric of her shirt and fallen to the ground with a metallic clank as the Uchicha greedily pulled the garment away, revealing a set of pert surprisingly full breast. His eyes roamed over them, before locking his inky gaze with her apprehensive emerald stare.

.

"S-sasuke ... why?" Sakura rasped again, lips trembling. Her glassy green eyes full of hope and hurt, love and fear.

.

"Because ... I have to ... make you disappear." Sasuke snarled, lips colliding harshly with hers. The kiss was rough, full of need.

.

Sakura was more than stunned by the cryptic answer but still her lush lips parted, allowing him to invade her mouth then returning his tongue's caress. The medical-nin was hungry to prolong this affection which she'd been craving forever. Sasuke was breathing heavily by that point, his composure shattered as he turned Sakura around and threw the pink haired beauty against the wall, pushing up her skirt and peeling down the black leggings and underwear that hid her soft thighs from him. Sasuke reached around, dragging his fingers across her stomach until they dipped to her center of pleasure. The gentle touch stroking on her pearl tongue was a stark contrast to his other hand that had fisted roughly in her gorgeous roseate mane, pulling her head back to expose a delicate pale neck as his hard-on throbbed impatiently against her ass. The Uchiha's harsh grip suddenly left Sakura's hair to hurriedly fumble his trousers open, letting his aching member spring free then rocking the rigid shaft forward to coast between the pink tressed kunoichi's bare thighs.

.

Pinned against the cool wall by nothing more than his weight behind her, Sakura could have easily fought him, but she didn't want to. Whether it was wrong or right, they both needed this more than any words could describe. Warm lips came down on her shoulder as Sasuke struggled to stifle a gruff moan against her skin, precum welling to seep at the head of his sex. The sound was all she could take.

.

"Sasuke." She pled breathlessly.

.

In reply the raven sank his teeth into Sakura's neck savagely, breaking the skin with the force of his bite and at the same time thrusting himself up deep inside her, breaking through the last remnant of her innocence. As she screamed out in a shock of pain and ecstasy Sasuke quickly covered her mouth to muffle the sound. Kissing and sucking his way from her neck back to her shoulder, leaving angry red marks in his wake as he began to thrust inside her over and over again.

.

Panting, Sasuke leaned in closer to whisper hoarsely into her ear. "I have to ... forget you Sakura. Maybe if I satisfy this need ... maybe then you'll disappear." His tone was heavy with both desire and sadness.

.

Sakura cried out when the Uchiha placed his own large hand over hers on the wall for support. The pain was now intermingled with an incredible new pleasure as Sasuke grew inside her, filling up the space where no one had been before him. His other hand gripped harshly at her slender waist steadying the kunoichi as he buried himself into her wet passage, trying to keep control over their pace even as Sakura strongly pushed herself back against him, desperate for release.

.

"Please Sasuke ..." She moaned. The medic wanted more, every single muscle in her body was tensed to a point that she almost couldn't stand.

.

Sasuke filled his palm with her breast, pulling himself even deeper into her then grabbed one of her hands off of the wall. Guiding her fingers down her own stomach, lower and lower until they found her sex. He pushed her hand even further through candy curls until Sakura could feel his thick veined shaft brushing against her fingertips as it slipped in and out of her.

.

"I want you to remember this." Sasuke said huskily into her ear, "I want you to remember what it feels like having me inside you every time you give yourself away to someone else." His tongue traced the flesh of her earlobe.

.

"Sa-su ..." Sakura only managed a few syllables between moans.

.

He drew her hand back upwards, resting it on her clit and stroking the swollen bud to the same rhythm that he pushed inside her. Sakura could feel herself closing in. The pleasure was _unbearable_, her body felt as thought it couldn't withstand another minute. Sasuke seemed to be losing it too, desperately trying to hold back his seed as he chased dizzying pleasure with each thrust. But when Sakura's soft voice cried out for him and he felt her trembling, wetting his dick with her orgasm. He couldn't stop.

.

"God Sakura, you feel so good!" He growled hoarsely as he exploded inside of her. Wishing he could tell her the truth as his essence spilled, wishing he could tell her that his consuming hatred for Itachi would never allow him to admit how much he really cared for her ... But instead Sasuke grit his jaw, emptied his lust to completion, then pulled away panting and whispered the same words he had said once before, so very long ago.

.

"Thank you ... Sakura."

.

Before nostalgia could bring to light the true meaning of that statement, Sakura felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck. As familiar darkness consumed her senses the medical-nin sorrowfully wondered if this ... would be ... the last ... time.

.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

.

Sakura awoke with a start, pink hair plastered to her face by cold sweat. The girl sat up taking a minute to allow her eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness as her panic began to fade.

.

Outside the moon hung low in its pool of infinite stars, occasionally getting lost behind the few scattered clouds in an otherwise clear night sky. Snow shimmered across the landscape bathed in pale moonlight. The Kunoichi sighed recalling her memory and realizing that she must have fallen alseep like that.

.

"Just great." Sakura muttered slamming her head back down into the pillows. Kakashi was going to have a field day when he found out she'd slept for this long hung-over.

.

"That must have been some dream." His smooth drawl abruptly reached out of the darkness.

.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." Sakura snapped.

.

She was mortified. How had she not noticed his presence? The memory of Sasuke must have thrown her completely off guard. The medic closed her eyes again pretending to sleep, praying to every deity she knew of: _Please ... please dont let me have SAID anything._

.

Kakashi chuckled at her denial. "Wow. THAT good? It _did_ sound like you were having fun."

.

Sakura lay there on the edge of tears wishing that the ceiling would just fall down and put her out of her misery. Eighteen years was enough she decided, she'd had a good run.

.

Kakashi silently basked in her embarrassment. Her reactions just made it so fun, that was probably the reason why he picked on her so much. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew it was probably beet red and she was probably doing that cute Sakura-pout while hoping death would come swiftly.

.

"Interesting. I didn't know you and Sasuke were that well, acquainted." He tried to hide the smile in his voice.

.

"And you still don't!" Sakura fumed. "If you were going to waste time sitting here listening to me talk in my sleep, you should have woken me up Kakashi!"

.

"Honestly, what kind of fun would that be?" He purred. His bed creaked in the darkness releasing his weight and the copy-nin stood padding over to the light switch then flicking it on as he stretched.

.

"I actually _was_ about to wake you. It's only 8:00 and I thought with ALL that sleeping you'd be hungry. But when I got back you seemed ..." Kakashi paused, raking his visible eye over Sakura then letting it come to rest on her tiny boyshorts "... occupied."

.

The medic's pride flared, barely denying inner-Sakura's vehement suggestion to fly out of the bed and knock the arrogant prick into the next decade.

.

"The king of smut, who mentally masturbates to a BOOK all day, is suddenly questioning other peoples' methods? How ironic." She remarked dryly

.

Sakura snatched up a pair of sweats from the floor and hurriedly pulled them on, hoping the Jonin hadn't noticed the pleasure which had shivered through her when she realized where he was looking. When Kakashi let out a deep chuckle the kunochi shot him a puzzled look.

.

"I'm a little jealous ... They do look better on you." The shinobi's silver head cocked to the side with a smile.

.

Sakura followed his gaze back to her sweats that (come to think of it) oddly looked bigger than normal. _Wait ... oh no _... She scrambled to the other side of her bed and looked down at the floor. Sure enough there lay a pair of nearly identical sweat pants folded neatly, looking suspiciously familiar.

.

_Oh crap. _Sakura's stomach dropped. _I grabbed his pants by accident ... I am wearing his friggin pants ... right ... now._

.

"Good thing I have two pairs huh ..." Kakashi wanted to laugh again but he knew at the moment Sakura just wanted the entire bed to burst into flames with her in it. "Well, I'm going out to pick up dinner." The copy-nin casually slipped on his shoes while he zipped up his vest. On his way out the Jonin paused, unable to resist one last dig.

.

"Oh and Sakura-chan ... Try not to get re-acquainted with the "thought" of Sasuke while wearing _my_ pants ... stuff like that can hurt a man's pride."

.

A few hand seals instantly transported him outside of the door just in time to hear the lamp aimed at his head smashing against the other side. The copy-nin laughed his way down the hall, he knew her too well.

.

Beneath his amusement though, something else loomed. Kakashi tried to push the faint suspicion away but he couldn't shake the hunch. The things Sakura had said ... the _way_ she had said them. From his vast amount of experience the Hatake knew how to discern the meaning of just about every cry a woman could make in the heat of passion. Sakura hadn't just been caught in a fantasy, more like a recollection. But when could that have happened? Definitely not in the days of Team Seven ... and no one had seen Sasuke since Team Yamato had failed to extract him from Orochimaru's lair over two years ago. Kakashi had poured over that report countless times and it expressly stated that their team had never spilt past two man cells, meaning the Kunoichi was never alone. So how could she have been intimate with Sasuke? And why ... did he feel so keyed up about it? As Kakashi probed his own feelings the realization hit him and the copy-nin slapped a hand to his face in exasperation.

.

_Do NOT tell me that I, Kakashi Hatake, am actually jealous of princess Sasuke Uchiha right now ... Who am I, Naruto!_

.

As he exited the inn and stepped out into the cold night, the Jonin made a quick inventory of the starry sky ... searching for any sign of pigs with wings.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: ****Lol I have been waiting for the opportunity to call Sasuke a princess forEVER woo felt good...so what's the consensus? Do we like Chapter 2? Huh huh *points at review button below* pllllllease let me know! Chappy 3 goes up as soon as I finish Pt 2 of "Hijacked Holiday" probably not next weekend (cuz it's Halloween ya'll! *britney spears voice*) but def soon after that!**


	3. DEEPER

******2011 NOTE**: *mops brow* woo only FIVE moar chapters left to revise *passes out* Oh and also seeing as FF(dot)net has apparently removed the writers ability to double space. I just want to remind everyone that you can adjust the font/spacing/colour of the text _yourself_ via the controls at the top right of the page! (It's right above the chapter bar) ^_^

* * *

Wow this took FORever to finish. That last one was kind of short so I wanted to make up for it with this Chappy and here it is! **Hijacked Holiday** also just got an update so make sure to click your little self on over there and check it out when you're done with Kakashi x Sakura sexy time. And dont forget **REVIEW!** (Please know I'm type-screaming that at you with the utmost love and gratitude **:P**) It's the only thing that keeps me writing! *smiles*

-Lei-

**WARNING: **Rated M for lemon pie, language that is NSFM (Not safe for mom), slightly jail bate smexin, and hot albeit very inappropriate teacher-student "bonding" (of course)... non constructive flames will be extinguished, if you're too young or not into any of the above flee while you can!

* * *

**DEEPER**

**{Chapter Three}**

_._

_Beneath his amusement, something else loomed. Kakashi tried to push the faint suspicion away but he couldn't shake the hunch. The things Sakura had said ... the way she had said them. From his vast amount of experience the Hatake knew how to discern the meaning of just about every cry a woman could make in the heat of passion. Sakura hadn't just been caught in a fantasy, more like a recollection. But when could that have happened? Definitely not in the days of Team Seven ... and no one had seen Sasuke since Team Yamato had failed to extract him from Orochimaru's lair over two years ago. Kakashi had poured over that report countless times and it expressly stated that their team had never spilt past two man cells, meaning the Kunoichi was never alone. So how could she have been intimate with Sasuke? And why ... did he feel so keyed up about it? As Kakashi probed his own feelings the realization hit him and the copy-nin slapped a hand to his face in exasperation._

_._

_"Do NOT tell me that I, Kakashi Hatake, am actually jealous of princess Sasuke Uchiha right now ... Who am I, Naruto!"_

_._

_As he exited the inn and stepped out into the cold night, the Jonin made a quick inventory of the starry sky ... searching for any sign of pigs with wings._

_._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

.

Faint green radiance surrounded the medical ninja's slender hands. Her hair was tied back and pink brows were deeply furrowed in concentration. Sakura slowly moved across the man's abdomen then up to his chest, hovering a few inches above the skin's surface. A light sheen of perspiration beading on her forehead was the only evidence of the immense strain healing ninjutsu took on the kunoichi. Finally she breathed a sigh of relief and sat back, exhausted.

.

"He'll be alright. I closed and treated the most serious wounds in his side and reattached some severed tendons. His body is in shock so it may take a few days for him to come around but ... he will live."

.

A small mop of wild auburn hair ran forward at this diagnosis and its owner threw her arms around the unconscious man desperately.

.

"To-chan!" Her distressed cry implored his eyes to open.

.

The woman who had remained at her husband's side throughout the delicate surgery bent down, scooping the distraught youth into her arms where the child buried her tear streaked face into the older woman's shoulder.

.

"Ka-chan, why doesn't To-chan wake up when I call him?" The little girl sobbed.

.

The woman said nothing, she simply rocked the child back and forth easing her panic in a way only a mother could. When she finally did speak, her voice was gentle and soothing each word almost like a melody.

.

"He's sleeping. He was very sick, but this Isha¹ helped him and now we have to let him rest so he can get better." She looked down at her daughter with a comforting smile, "Right?"

.

The little girl sniffled wiping a tiny forearm across her wet nose, she nodded then turned to Sakura and extended a small determined hand.

.

"I'm Ryoku."

.

Sakura smiled before accepting the adorable gesture. "Pleased to meet you Ryoku, I'm Sakura."

.

"Thank you for making my To-chan feel better Sakura nee-chan!"

.

Smiling again Sakura bowed her head to the younger girl. "I did what I could, now it's up to Ryoku to make sure he gets lots of rest until he's strong again. Can I count on you?"

.

The youth's turquoise eyes lit at the prospect of such a grown-up task revealing a cute gap tooth grin in the process.

.

"Yes, Sakura nee-chan!"

.

Kakashi smiled at the endearing scene from the shadows, thinking that Sakura was going to make a great mother someday. It warmed his heart to see how much his partner cared for other people, even those she had only just met. He supposed they had both got a little of that from being around Naruto so much. Although Kakashi still found himself reluctant to form new bonds, working side by side with the compassionate (albeit hyperactive) blond ninja all these years had certainly helped. He shifted as the soft smile faintly lingered on his lips and his mind carefully recounted the events which had brought himself and Sakura to this side of town. Mentally checking for any loose ends.

.

Several hours before, the duo were heading back from surveillance when they'd happened across some rouge Ninja robbing a civilian. The man refused to hand over his money and the gang subsequently beat him close to death. By the time the Konoha Shinobi reached the victim he was barely conscious long enough to tell them where his home was located. Healing him in the open could have potentially blown their cover and jeopardized the mission but Sakura refused to leave the dying man and so they brought him here. The family's small residential compound only minutes away.

.

The room they were in now was cozy. The calming scent of sandalwood wafted up from amber candles that flickered in ceramic stands around the edges of the space, throwing dancing silhouettes on to the rice paper screens which divided the small section from the rest of the house.

.

Upon their arrival the copy-nin had let Sakura take charge of the situation, calming the worried family as she in turn administered life saving medical attention to the man who was obviously very precious to them all.

_._

_It must be nice_. Kakashi thought. _Having a big family like this._

.

The room was full. Aunts, uncles, wife and child, cousins, siblings ... He could only guess as to their actual relations but from the way their presence filled the space with love it was evident they were all good people. Kakashi wasn't worried about information leaking, clearly each and every person present felt forever indebted and would guard the Shinobi's secret with their own lives if necessary.

.

An hour later with the man bandaged and resting comfortably, Sakura and Kakashi set out for their lodgings despite the family's pleas that they stay and rest. As they crossed the icy terrain, the silver tressed Jonin wondered inwardly if perhaps they should have stayed. Sakura was visibly exhausted, she hadn't eaten all day and her chakra was now completely depleted. Still, his partner had been the main one insisting that they returned to the inn instead of drawing any more suspicion. When Sakura suddenly lost her footing in the deep snow behind him and stumbled, Kakashi crouched instinctively, delicately breaking her fall with his back.

.

"Put your arms around my neck tough guy." He instructed.

.

The stubborn girl _wanted_ to argue, but exhaustion won and Sakura weakly looped her arms over Kakashi's shoulders. The older shinobi then straightened upright and continued on, carrying the worn out medical-nin piggy back.

.

"At least you're not drunk this time." He teased.

.

Sakura muttered some unintelligible curses into his shoulder, even half-conscious the kunoichi wasn't about to relinquish the last word that easily.

.

Kakashi smirked. "You did good today ... Now let's get you some food."

.

The medic beamed, arms tightening around him just a bit. It was the Hatake's own nonchalant way of saying _'I'm so proud of you' _and Sakura appreciated it. She couldn't believe however, that she was once again trudging home on Kakashi's back.

.

It had been a good three weeks since her birthday and much to her surprise Kakashi had pretty much dropped his taunts all together, not a word about her Sasuke outburst or her drunken antics since. The kunoichi almost missed his teasing but oddly enough they also felt closer, more in sync than ever before and it made the mission fly by. In fact as things stood they almost had enough evidence compiled to incriminate the Feudal Lord for plotting an invasion, in violation of the recent peace treaty the five nations had signed. Probably about two weeks tops and the duo would be ready to head back to Konohagakure and present their evidence to Tsunade. It was bitter sweet. On one hand Sakura couldn't wait to get out of this icebox, but at the same time a part of her wanted to stay here in this bubble with Kakashi forever.

.

"This snow is the worst! I can't wait to finish this mission and just get home already." The copy-nin grumbled, pulling one leg out of a deep snowbank.

.

Sakura sighed. Crestfallen at her partner's apparent eagerness to be done with this bothersome task.

_._

_Silly girl. Leave it to me to over-think._

.

She was probably imagining things as usual. Here she was building this fantasy world around them and odds were for Kakashi this was just another mission to add on to the thousands he had completed in his career. Sakura closed her eyes, relishing the chance to inhale the man's familiar scent from so close. The kunoichi resigned herself with a heavy exhale, pushing away the painful new feeling that she didn't quite understand.

_._

_I guess things between us will always be the same ... but why am I so disappointed?_

.

Suitable answer to that pressing question escaped her ... By the time they got back to the inn, the depleted medic was worse for the wear. Sakura's entire body had grown limp and weak, her mind was fuzzy from the exhaustion and she was slipping in and out of cognizance. Kakashi fussed over his partner, quickly removing her over-cloak and snowy boots then laying her on the bed before gently rubbing warmth back into her hands and feet.

.

She smiled weakly at him. "Your bedside manner's not half bad copy ninja."

.

The Jonin's eye creased into a smile. Kakashi brought the hand he was currently massaging up to his face, pressing a light masked kiss into her palm.

.

"My in-bed manner is even better." He assured, chuckling at the predictable blush that colored her cheeks.

.

In a rare tender moment Kakashi brushed Sakura's roseate hair away from her brow, pausing to take in her singular beauty then bending down and planting a kiss on her forehead. He had to admit she was even more alluring when she was vulnerable.

.

"I'm gonna go get you some food." He said as he pulled a blanket up over her. "Rest."

.

Sakura chewed her lower lip, his presence put her at ease and she wanted so badly to tell him to stay despite knowing how childish a request like that would sound. Reading into the medic's troubled expression Kakashi winked.

.

"I'll be right back." He promised and in a puff of smoke the copy-nin was gone.

.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

.

Twenty minutes later the comforting aroma of okayu² pulled the kunoichi out of semi sleep. Sakura cracked open heavy lids to find Kakashi setting down a covered bowl and brown sack on the table; then unwrapping his scarf and flinging it over the back of one chair. He ran a hand through messy silver locks with an accomplished sigh and Sakura's lips curved up slightly. The fact that he had gone through the trouble of finding a take-out that served okayu was very cute and very un-copy ninja. She was basking in the sight of him preparing the food when the room abruptly plunged into darkness.

.

"What the hell." Kakashi muttered.

.

The Jonin untied his hitai-ite and placed it on the tabletop with a click, then turned his mismatched gaze into the dark room.

_._

_Sakura is still in bed and the light switch is still on which means ..._

.

Using his Sharingan to find his way to the balcony Kakashi slid the door open and peered out over the village below. Even the street lamps had been extinguished, but since an air of calm blanketed the darkness he doubted it was intentional. _Great ... What a perfect time for a black out._ The copy-nin groused mentally with an audible groan. Sakura's sheets rustled in the darkness behind him at the sound.

.

"Kakashi?" She called out.

.

"Yea I'm here, it looks like there's some kind of bla-" His words were abruptly interrupted by a soft knock.

.

The Jonin slid the balcony entrance closed and strode over to the door, shutting his crimson eye out of habit before swinging it open. The inn's receptionist stood in the dark hallway with a gas lamp, she bowed.

.

"Please excuse me for disturbing you. We are currently experiencing a blackout due to ice damage on one of the village's primary power cables."

.

"I see, I'd figured as much." Kakashi replied.

.

"I assure you that our back-up generator will restore power soon. I apologize for the inconvenience but here are some candles to light your room in the interim. Please be cautious of the flame and I recommend shutting your balcony and windows to retain heat Kesuke-dono."

.

"Thank you." Kakashi bowed, smirking inwardly at the alias as he reached out and took both the candles and match box she handed to him.

.

The receptionist bowed again in apology before heading to the next room and the Jonin closed the door. She had only given them five candles but it would be enough. Kakashi placed them strategically around the two beds, lighting each before helping Sakura up into a sitting position.

.

"Looks like we'll be dining by candlelight." Both of his eyes creased into a smile.

.

She chuckled faintly. "At this point as long as there's food, I'm happy."

.

The Jonin retrieved the bowl and bag from the table, setting the sack down on the bed-stand and sitting beside the kunoichi before uncovering the steaming okayu. It smelled delicious, but Sakura was more concerned with the tantalizing smell rising from the bag beside her. There was no doubt about it, she smelled Mitarashi³ and her mouth was watering at the prospect of her favourite dango. Kakashi laughed guiding her chin back to face him.

.

"Tsk tsk." He wagged a finger. "Okayu first."

.

The Hatake dipped a spoon into the warm broth and brought it up to her lips, waiting until the pouting kunoichi opened her mouth grudgingly and swallowed the savory soup.

.

"You're worse than my mother." Sakura grumbled.

.

"It's not so bad. Look." Kakashi pointed down at the bowl, tapping the umeboshi² in the center with the spoon.

.

Sakura smiled. "Wow ... I'm impressed."

.

Impressed wasn't even the word. She was flabbergasted really. How the hell would Kakashi - who never paid attention to anything - know how much she liked umeboshi or even what her favourite dango was?

.

The copy-nin shrugged. "Give me _some_ credit. I have known you since you were twelve."

.

Sakura responded with her own rendition of the 'ahh' face, mouth open, waiting. Kakashi rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh as he spooned okayu into her mouth, this time with a small piece of umeboshi.

.

"Mmmmm." The kunoichi closed her eyes and savored the taste.

_._

_Candlelight, my favourite food, spoon fed in bed by a gorgeous man ... I could get used to this!_

.

Jade eyes opened again and Sakura watched the copy ninja shift awkwardly. Trying to find a comfortable position _and_ hold the large bowl steady at the same time. She snickered and Kakashi looked up at her sheepishly.

.

"I guess this is probably not the best place to feed someone soup." He reasoned.

.

The kunoichi sat up a bit, nodding towards the space between the two beds. "If you help me, that would probably be a better spot."

.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, setting the bowl aside he grabbed one of his own pillows and laid it on the floor then lifted the kunoichi and set her down on top of it, propping her back against her bed frame. After he had Sakura situated, he brought the food down and sat indian style in front of her then guided another spoonful to her lips.

.

"Much better." Kakashi sighed, gazing at the girl in front of him.

.

The candlelight cast a warm glow over Sakura's face and the reflection of flames flickered enticingly in her deep pools of green. Kakashi tried to focus on the task at hand, but every time the medic's lush lips closed around the spoon the Jonin felt his temperature rising as he vividly imagined them closing around something else. Dammit. Hand feeding the gorgeous girl he was desperately trying NOT to sleep with probably wasn't his best idea .._. It can't be helped though, she __is__ sick after all._

.

They were almost halfway through the okayu when Kakashi's stomach suddenly gave a loud rumble, piercing the comfortable silence. He grimaced, the copy-nin had totally forgotten about his own hunger in his mad dash to get the ailing kunoichi food.

.

"Geez! You're so busy feeding me, but you've got to feed yourself too you know!" Sakura scolded vehemently.

_._

_God she's sexy when she's mad._

.

A mischievous grin sparkled in the Jonin's visible eye. "True indeed ... I guess we'll just have to share then."

.

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow quizzically, green eyes widening in disbelief as Kakashi reached up then pulled his ever present mask down around his neck. The older man dipped the spoon into the soup again, but this time brought it to his own mouth. Warmth shot through the kunoichi's stomach. There was something erotic about watching Kakashi's lips close around the same place where her own had rested only moments before. Sakura's eyes wandered from the Hatake's lips up to his nose, drinking in his un-masked features and stunned that he could actually be even _more_ attractive than she'd imagined. He dipped the spoon into the bowl again pausing briefly before bringing it up to her mouth.

.

"It's rude to stare you know." His mismatched eyes danced, silently challenging her to make a move.

.

The kunoichi took the spoon without hesitation. She deliberately drew back slowly, sucking the utensil and letting her lips linger before releasing it completely as if savoring the taste of him. Kakashi was floored. He hadn't expected Sakura to be so bold. In fact he'd been positive that after his stunt she would just blush crimson and throw some sort of tantrum then make him finish the okayu alone. But instead the medic had set his groin on fire with that tantalizing suggestive gesture ... _Okay! That's enough of the soup._

.

Kakashi set the spoon down quickly, if Saskura did that one more time she would be getting way more than she bargained for. He grabbed the bag atop the bedside, hoping that the kunoichi would be distracted by the food she'd so anxiously awaited. Kakashi pulled out a skewer of dango and extended it to her lips ... _Why does she have to have such sexy lips._

.

Sakura smiled and took the first dumpling off the skewer. As expected it was delicious, but now there was decidedly something_ else_ she had an appetite for. The unmasked Jonin waited until Sakura was finished and offered her the skewer again, this time the kunoichi's lips stayed shut. She shook her head and nodded towards him. With a smirk Kakashi complied and despite the voice of reason screaming in his head, he slid the dumpling off of the skewer with his tongue.

.

Sakura's breath hitched at her first sight of the handsome man's tongue. She would've given just about anything to trade places with that ball of dough at that moment. When Kakashi flipped the skewer and offered her the last one Sakura leaned forward and ran her tongue slowly upwards, taking in the last traces of the semi-sweet syrup before plucking the dumpling off the end. Kakashi watched her tongue caress the surface, settling his gaze on her pout once Sakura drew the pink tip back into her mouth. The temptation was too much, without thinking the Jonin dropped the empty skewer and allowed his thumb to glide over her bottom lip. Just as he'd suspected it was soft and supple underneath the calloused pad. Desire rushed through him. When his breath became irregular he quickly tried to pull his finger back only to find a hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him right where he was. Kakashi looked up into green eyes and caught a sly twinkle.

.

He chuckled as understanding dawned. "So, you've been _letting _me sit here and feed you this whole time?"

.

Sakura nodded. The kunoichi didn't know if it was her delirium or the darkness but all of her inhibition was gone. Pulling his hand closer she pressed her lips to the Jonin's thumb then his palm then to the tip of his index finger, allowing her tongue to flick over the latter. Kakashi inhaled sharply and leaned over the food.

.

"What a naughty thing to do." He growled pulling his hand away to capture Sakura's lips in a wet kiss.

.

His face was clean shaven and it felt rugged yet smooth against her skin. The medical ninja let out a small whimper as the handsome man's lips massaged hers, he tasted of Mitarashi syrup and she savored the taste as their kiss deepened. Kakashi broke away for a moment and hurriedly pushed the food aside then slid closer, this time cupping the back of Sakura's neck with one hand and drawing the pink haired girl into another fiery kiss. Next thing the pair knew, their hands were everywhere. Lips fused, stifling moans as they blindly explored each other's bodies.

.

Kakashi's fingertips brushed through the medic's candy tresses, ghosting over her collarbone then down further to massage one breast. Sakura's hands stroked the nape of the Jonin's neck getting lost for a moment in his shock of silver hair then caressing his broad shoulders before sliding underneath his shirt and up the curve of his muscular back. The kunoichi parted her legs inviting Kakashi closer and he hungrily obliged. There was no logic or caution left as the duo allowed themselves to be swept away by the carnal urges which they'd both tried so hard to fight.

.

They pulled apart gasping, only to lock lips seconds later. Overtaken by urgency, Kakashi silently thanked whomever designed the easy open zipper on Sakura's shirt. He slid it down and thrust his hand into her warmth, tracing the swell of her stomach and the slope of her soft breasts through her bra. The Jonin pulled back again, biting the kunoichi's bottom lip softly before nibbling his way down her chin to the side of her neck. Sakura moaned as Kakashi alternated, showering passionate bites and hot kisses across the sensitive surface. One petite hand clutched his forearm which was braced against the side of her bed, while the other buried itself into his hair tugging lightly each time pleasure shivered through her frame. His lips continued south as he pushed her shirt open and pulled down one lace cup, revealing the round pink tip that crested her creamy breast. When Kakashi sank even lower on par with her chest, Sakura looked down at the him struggling to breathe. The unmasked Jonin held her stare intently with his own as he used his wet tongue to first trace the hardened bud of her nipple then closed his eyes and brought it fully into his mouth.

.

With a throaty cry Sakura's head fell back against the bed frame in ecstasy, her grip in the copy-nin's wild hair tightened as he aggressively suckled her peak. She reached down in between his thighs, searching for his arousal and when her hand found it Sakura cupped Kakashi in her palm and gently stroked his length. The Jonin pulled away from her nipple with a low groan.

.

"That's dangerous." He whispered through labored breaths.

.

The kunoichi silenced him with a kiss then slid her hands back underneath his shirt where they locked themselves around his waist. Both of Kakashi's hands came up to tenderly cradle the girl's neck. He kissed her slowly this time, running his tongue along the curve of her soft upper lip before sliding the organ into her mouth. Sakura's tongue rose to meet the intruder, pressing against his slick surface as they danced together. When there was no more air they pulled apart and Kakashi rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed, panting. The copy-nin tried valiantly to break through his mental haze of lust and find rationality. He opened his eyes and looked at his former student. Sakura's eyes were still closed and her breath was shallow, a flush of passion colored her cheeks.

.

Kakashi stroked her jaw line gently with his thumb. "Sakura. Look at me."

.

The pretty ninja opened lids heavy with arousal and stared into the copy-nins's dual crimson-onyx gaze. The Hatake was gorgeous and recklessly sexy, unkempt silver hair hanging over his crimson eye, shadows dancing along the deep scar running through it, his lips were slightly parted and still wet from her own. He wore a look of desire mixed with concern.

.

"We don't have to do this." Kakashi assured her softly, "I promise you if we stop now nothing will change between us."

.

Sakura unclasped her fingers from his back, dragging the tips of one hand across the copy-nin's skin. She slowly traced the raised scars battle had left behind, pausing when she reached Kakashi's front to press her palm against his steely abdomen. His body was so different from Sasuke's. She'd been blown away by the Uchiha's physique, but only now did Sakura fully understand the physical difference between a boy and a man. Her gaze never left Kakashi's as one hand slid lower dipping into his waistband and then wrapping around his erection. Mismatched eyes snapped shut and the Jonin clenched his teeth together barely stopping his moan from escaping. Sakura slowly caressed the hardened length in wonder, wet heat gathered between her legs as the kunoichi imagined what it would feel like pushing inside her. Kakashi opened his eyes, massaging her neck with one hand to the same rhythm that her fingers twisted up and down his shaft.

.

"Tell me you want this Sakura." He implored gruffly, "I need you to say it."

.

The girl increased the speed of her strokes, eliciting a low groan from the older man. She trembled at the sound of his pleasure leaning in close to brush her lips against his.

.

"I want this ... so badly Kakashi ... I've tried to pretend but I just can't anymore." Sakura confessed between breathless kisses.

.

The Jonin pulled back without another word, leaving a flustered Sakura thoroughly confused. Kakashi then peeled off his shirt and sat himself across from her, back leaning casually against his own bed frame, legs stretched in front of him. When the medic pouted at his distance he smirked, but his eyes weren't smiling. Any hint of playfulness was gone, replaced by an intense hunger. Sakura felt a familiar pang of desire twist in her stomach when Kakashi's stare dragged down her body, lingering first on her lips then her breasts. The silver haired Jonin reached into his pants to grip his arousal and lazily drew his hand up the shaft, thinking about how Sakura would feel when he was deep inside her, wondering how she was going to sound when she came. His gaze fell to her thighs. The rosette's skirt had ridden up and in between her parted legs he caught a glimpse of red satin. Kakashi licked his lips. That gesture along with the image of him stroking his cock sent a series of chills up Sakura's spine. When he looked up at her again his smirk was gone.

.

"Come here." He ordered still stroking his dick. The man's tone was almost dangerous.

.

Sakura obeyed, crawling towards him on all fours. When she reached his knees she stopped and sat up, taking in his magnificent body. That trademark slouch only served to highlight each ripple of his abdomen and the bulge of his imposing erection beneath his pants. Sakura drew even closer then eagerly straddled over him. Kakashi's eyes locked onto her face as he palmed her supple ass with his free hand and brought her down a bit, guiding his dick across her clit simultaneously.

.

"_Hnn_!" The kunoichi's back arched in rapture as his hard-on brushed against the sensitive nub.

.

Kakashi watched with pleasure as desire contorted the girl's beautiful features. When he stroked the spot a second time Sakura's eyes rolled and her lids shut. He paused and deviously waited for her guard to drop, then brushed himself into her core yet again. This time the medic cried out for him and her body began to move on its own, hips thrusting into his searching for stimulation. Kakashi pulled his hand away from his shaft and gladly let the aroused kunoichi set their pace. He reached up and tugged her shirt off fully, unclasping her bra and tossing both garments away in one smooth motion. Sakura's pert full breast bounced free and Kakashi wasted no time capturing a hard nipple in his mouth. Gently clasping the tiny bud with his teeth and flicking his tongue back and forth across it while Sakura rocked ardently against his dick.

.

"Ka-ka-shi." She moaned the three syllables like a prayer, threading her fingers into his hair as his tongue teased her into madness. The rosette began grinding down atop Kakashi with more urgency and when the Jonin felt her body start to tremble he pulled his lips away and firmly stilled her hips with both hands. Sakura looked down pleadingly.

.

"I want you ... inside." She whimpered.

.

Kakashi smiled. "We have all night for that sweetheart." He cupped her breasts and sprinkled them with soft kisses. "Do you know how much it turns me on, just pleasuring you like this?"

.

Sakura gazed at the Hatake curiously, just as aroused by the words as she was surprised. Somehow she'd expected sex to always be hard and fast the way it had been with Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled at her adorably virginal expression, slipping one hand in between her thighs to stroke her sex through wet panties. She inhaled sharply.

.

"See ..." He rasped, voice low with desire. "That look on your face right now makes my dick so hard."

.

His fingers slipped inside the fabric and he pressed them softly against her opening, allowing her moisture to seep onto his fingers before easing one slowly inside her. Sakura bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming at the sensation. She couldn't understand how every look, every kiss, every word, every touch from Kakashi made her feel so damn good, it was insane.

.

"Mmmm, do you know the things I want to do to you when you're this wet for me and you're dripping all over my fingers." The Jonin questioned huskily as he slid another digit inside her velvet heat, pumping them slowly. Sakura threw her head back rolling her hips to meet each stroke.

.

Kakashi wrapped his free arm tight around her waist pressing her flush against his chest while his fingers slid in and out of her, he slipped a third finger inside as he ran his tongue up her neck.

.

"God I wanna fuck your brains out Sakura." He whispered harshly into her ear rocking his pelvis up to drive the point home. "But first, I want you to cum for me."

.

She cried out, trembling as the onset of orgasm spread through her.

.

"That's right ... let go." He coaxed, quickening the pace of his thrusting fingers.

.

Sakura was on fire, she had never felt anything like the pleasure she was now experiencing. It clouded her senses completely. Kakashi's voice began to sound far away, she heard frantic sobbing moans echoing in her head and then realized they belonged to her own voice. The copy-nin brought his thumb up, caressing her clit in steady circles while his fingers pumped into her dripping heat. The kunoichi felt like she was floating, her entire body shook as she neared the edge of release. Kakashi built up chakra in his thumb, waiting for the right moment and when he felt Sakura's walls contract tight around his fingers he sent a small charge to the sensitive bundle of nerves.

.

The world went blank, white heat enveloped the kunoichi as crashing waves of multiple orgasms hit her one after the other. Sakura desperately clutched onto the hard body beneath her own, feeling like if she let go of him she would fall endlessly through space. As the last wave hit her, suddenly out of nowhere the Uchiha's words came flooding back. "_I want you to remember this ..."_ His face rose from the depths of the medic's mind, those cold crimson eyes, framed by inky black strands. Before she could stop herself his name had fallen softly from her lips.

.

"Sasu-ke."

.

Sakura felt Kakashi's body stiffen beneath her. Green eyes blinked opened and instantly the reality of her mistake began to sink in.

.

"Kakashi I ..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, searching for the right words to explain what had just happened.

.

Kakashi was silent, slowly Sakura felt his fingers slip out if her. He wiped his hand on a napkin and then gently pulled her arms from around his neck before lifting the kunoichi from his lap and setting her down atop her bed.

_._

_What an idiot._ _I should have never let things go this far._

.

The Hatake couldn't believe he hadn't realized how hung up she still was on that kid. Especially after the dream he'd caught her having. Kakashi didn't say anything. He just crouched back down and began clearing the food away. Sakura watched him, tears burning behind her eyes. The room which had felt so warm moments ago, now seemed cold and desolate. Suddenly feeling exposed the kunoichi reached down for the blanket and pulled it up around her bare shoulders.

.

"Kakashi. I didn't mean to ... It's just I've never ... He's the only one I ... Sasuke's the only one I've ever been with." She said quietly, breaking the silence.

.

"When." Kakashi asked calmly.

.

The medic looked away. Sakura had promised herself that she would never tell anyone about her run in with Sasuke. The silver haired Jonin looked up from the dishes.

.

"When Sakura." He demanded. "And don't lie to me."

.

The medical ninja closed her eyes, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her throat and mouth were dry. She couldn't believe in one moment her stupidity had ruined everything. The only way she could set this right now, was to tell him the truth.

.

"About ... a year ago." She whispered.

.

Sakura jumped at the sound of utensils dropping into the okayu bowl.

.

"You had contact with Sasuke a year ago ... And you didn't tell anyone?" Kakashi's blood was boiling. "I fucking knew it. I _knew_ that wasn't just a dream. And to think I actually told myself _you_ would never do something so stupid." He stood and dumped everything into the garbage with a crash.

.

"I'm sorry ..." Sakura searched for an excuse but there was none.

.

Kakashi snagged his shirt off of the floor and pulled it on with a scoff.

.

"You're sorry? Sakura if the Hokage or the elders find out about this you could go to prison for treason and trust me no one will give a shit whether you're 'sorry' or not. Do you know how much danger you put everyone in?" His words were like ice.

.

Sakura pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She'd never seen the chronically laid back ninja this agitated before, it was unnerving.

.

"And now you've got nothing to say for yourself." The Hatake growled searching for his hitai-ite on the table and then tying it in place. Another wave of anger washed through him when he realized his hands were shaking. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time anything had made him this mad.

.

"You could have been killed or worse taken hostage and used as bait to lure out and kill your comrades. Did you think about that while you were getting off? How could you do something like this to Naruto after everything he's been through! How many times has that idiot rushed into danger because he promised _you_ he would bring Sasuke home? What about Tsunade who trusted you enough to put her legacy on your shoulders? What about all the people of Konoha who rely on your medical skills. I thought I taught you better than this Sakura!"

.

The kunoichi couldn't take it anymore. Tears spilled hot down her cheeks. She just wanted to be back in his arms but she knew she'd ruined that, and now he was just her teacher again. Her disappointed teacher, nothing more nothing less. Sakura tried to stand but her body was too weak. She fell catching herself on the bed with a thud.

.

At the sound Kakashi looked over to the pink haired girl for the first time since she'd confessed. He wasn't prepared for these emotions, this mixture of anger, sadness, betrayal, disappointment, guilt, and something deeper. Something he _thought_ he'd given up on a long time ago. The copy-nin shoved a frustrated hand through his hair willing himself to calm down.

.

"I'm sorry Sakura. It's my own fault for letting things go to this extent. I should have realized you're not old enough to make this type of decision rationally." Kakashi apologized briskly.

.

"Kakas-" Sakura tried to reason with him but he didn't let her finish.

.

"Go to bed. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." His tone was detached and cold. The silver haired Jonin pulled up his mask and finished getting dressed. Putting on an over-cloak and boots before heading out of the door.

.

Sakura sat there frozen. Staring at the door as it shut behind him. Willing it to open again, willing Kakashi to come back and kiss her, tell her that she'd only been having a nightmare. But nothing happened.

.

Suddenly there was a low hum and then the lights flickered back on. The kunoichi blinked, she didn't even know how long she'd been sitting there in that trance. Sakura weakly pushed herself up and let the blanket around her fall. Even though the cold air stung her bare skin it was no comparison to the sharp pain in her chest. Everything he'd said was true and that truth hit her like a thousand kunai.

.

"_I thought I taught you better ..." _Those words had hurt the most. Those words had in a matter of seconds put them back on two opposite sides of an impassible ocean. Those words meant that the way Kakashi had touched her, the way he'd made her feel, the way he had kissed her just moments before ... would never happen again.

.

Sakura found a tee-shirt and slid it on before exchanging the skirt she'd been wearing for a pair of sweats. She didn't bother to pick up her shirt and bra which she knew lay only a few steps away by Kakashi's bed. The medic felt frustration rising._ If he wants to pretend I can't think for myself, then he can pick them up!_

.

She extinguished the candles and head to the bathroom fighting back tears. _How stupid am I? Why did I have to say his name!_ Sakura clutched the edges of the sink to steady her shaky frame then splashed some cool water over her puffy eyes. The kunoichi barely made it back to her bed before her body gave out. She'd wanted to turn the lights off first, but she was just ... too weak.

.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

.

Several hours later the sound of the door clicking shut woke Sakura. Kakashi flicked off the lights and in the darkness she could hear the Jonin take off his boots and cloak, then pad over to his bed and fall into it. Only a few minutes passed before his breathing had slowed into the pattern of sleep. Sakura tried to ignore the scent, but it was overwhelming. The smell of another woman lingered all over the sleeping man and filled the air around him. The kunoichi buried her face into her pillow, soaking the surface with silent tears, begging sleep to come soon and numb the pain.

.

And finally, it did.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**FOOTNOTES**:

¹Isha: Japanese for "Doctor" like it's English counterpart this term applies to both males and females.

²Umeboshi-okayu: In Japan, okayu is popularly known as a food served to the ill, occupying a similar cultural status to that of chicken noodle soup in America. It's the Japanese version of Congee (Rice Porridge) which may simply consist of rice and water, although salt is often added for seasoning and eggs can be beaten in to thicken the broth. Toppings may also be added to enhance flavor; Negi(green onion), salmon, roe, ginger and umeboshi (pickled ume fruit) are among the most common.

³Mitarashi dango: Dumpling made from Mochiko (Rice Flour) flavored with Anko (Sweet red bean paste) and covered with a syrup made from soy sauce, sugar, and starch. Customarily served on a skewer in groups of 3 or 4. (Dango is a rice flour dumpling and Mitarashi is the name for the syrup on top) A/N: Not all dango are Anko flavored the reason I applied that flavor to these dango is because Anko and Umeboshi are both listed as two of Sakura's favourite foods in the Naruto databook.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know! *hides* I just haaaad to go and let Saukra mess things up RIGHT before they did the deed. I promise it's for the best! You'll see in a few chapters ;). So what did you think of this chapter Hmmm? Are you throwing mental tomatoes at me? How was the mid-dinner zesty lemon? REVIEW puhleeez and let me know!**


	4. SCREAMING SILENCE

Here it is Chapter 4! Thank you so much for the favourite love **AND** your reviews! I know every writer says it, but they _really_ do help me continue the story..honest! So please **keep reviewing**! Also Chapter 3 of my new FIC **"Torn"**(aka the sequel to Hijacked Holiday) just went up...it's all **angsty** and **smexy** and **AsumaIno-y!** Check it out Pleeeeez!

-Lei-

* * *

**SCREAMING SILENCE**

_Several hours later the sound of the door clicking shut woke her. The Jonin flicked off the lights and in the darkness she could hear him take off his boots and cloak, then pad over to his bed and fall into it. Only a few minutes passed before his breathing slowed into the pattern of sleep._

_Sakura tried to ignore the scent but it was overwhelming. The smell of another woman lingered all over the sleeping man and filled the air around him. The Kunoichi buried her face into her pillow soaking the surface with silent tears begging sleep to come soon and numb the pain._

_And finally, it did._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Kakashi awoke in the early hours of dawn. It was an annoying habit that he could never seem to break. The Jonin rubbed a hand across heavy eyelids as the details of last night came swimming back.

He wanted to look over at Sakura (like he did every morning) and watch the soft grey light bathe her face, but he decided against it. Instead the silver haired shinobi pushed himself out of bed, making sure to distribute his weight evenly so that the mattress didn't creak and headed for the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Once inside Kakashi stripped off his clothes in disgust, he was repulsed by the foreign female scent still permeating the fabric and semi-surprised that he had only just noticed it. Usually the copy-nin's keen sense of smell would've made sleeping in those clothes unbearable but enough Sake could numb just about anything. The Jonin stood there naked, contemplating the pile of discarded clothing...Of course, all he really needed to do was wash them but the strong urge to burn them immediately with a Katon Jutsu almost overpowered reason.

He padded across the cool floor with a sigh and turned the shower faucet on, allowing the tepid water to run hot before stepping inside. As tendrils of steam surrounded him, the Jonin scrubbed his body vigorously and dropped the soap back into it's ceramic tray then moved under the shower-head, pressing his palms against the smooth tiles. The weary man closed his eyes and turned his face upwards to the stream of tiny liquid needles, allowing them to travel the contours of his features unabated for a moment. Then he let his head hang down so that the hot spray could course over his entire body, washing away both the soap's lather and the tension in his taut muscles at the same time.

As he peered through shaggy wet strands of silver at the swirling current disappearing into the drain below, Kakashi wished the water could also wash away his thoughts. The copy-nin shook his head, trying to disperse the disturbing memories of the night before. The familiar scent of Sakura's shampoo drifted up from the bottle which she'd left open nearby and the smell only made the dark cloud over him worse.

"Dammit..."

He let his forehead slam into the wall wishing he could punch a hole through it. _What the hell happened last night?_ He was totally out of sorts right now. He'd seen it all, heard it all. Been with countless women, good, bad, amazing and everything in between. But nothing had stayed with him like Sakura.

True, the Sasuke incident was wrong. It was immature, stupid and dangerous among other things. Still... Completely losing his perpetual cool over it? No, it shouldn't have affected him like that. Hearing her cum shouldn't have affected him like that either...It was almost as if she had gotten into his pores, even after he left the room he couldn't shake her.

After their argument last night he'd simply planned to calm down, wait until she went to sleep and return; but instead when the power came on he found himself back at that small bar. Looking for an outlet to pour his need and frustration into. One he soon found.

He couldn't even remember her name. Hell, he couldn't even really remember her face. All Kakashi remembered was renting a room and screwing that girl senseless. Every time she screamed for him he heard Sakura's voice. Every time he closed his eyes and drilled himself inside her he saw Sakura's face. When he pulled out and let her mouth lavish attention on his throbbing length, sucking him until his seed spilled down her throat. There was no comfort, no relief. Only his mind screaming _"Fuck you Sakura, Fuck you for making me want you like this." _And when he finished he muttered some excuse and left the girl there. Wanting nothing more then to fall into his own bed so he could feel the young medical-nin's presence near him again.

It was fucking pathetic.

The Jonin was never one for regrets. Ever since Obito died Kakashi vowed to let go of the concept all together. He wanted to honor his friend's memory by living like Obito would have, cherishing every moment, every day, every experience. But god did he regret ever touching that pink haired girl, because deep inside he knew that knowledge and desire would never leave him. Realizing how she felt about Sasuke only meant he could never satisfy that need, he refused to be anyone's substitute.

The silver haired Jonin suspired heavily and turned off the water. Grabbing a towel to dry his wet body then wrapping it around his waist as he reached under the sink for clean clothes. He dressed himself quickly, pausing only when he recalled that these were the pants Sakura had mistakenly put on the other day. Kakashi groaned. It was impossible to avoid her, she was everywhere in this intimate space that they shared. He had to put some distance between them, get away and clear his head.

When he opened the bathroom door the room was filled with sunlight. The copy-nin looked over at Sakura's bed, it was empty. Instead his gaze found her at the balcony staring out over the village. She must have heard him come into the room but she didn't turn around. He pulled the towel over his head drying his damp hair then took a deep breath and pulled up his mask. Even though it didn't really matter anymore since she'd seen his face, it was more of a shield now then anything else.

"How are you feeling," his query hung in the strained silence.

"Much better. Thank you," she said unmoving.

"Good," he replied offhandedly as he hung the wet towel over a chair and fastened his hitai-ite in place.

"I think we're pretty close to tying this thing up, so starting today we'll both do some solo reconnaissance in order to collect information faster."

Sakura's heart caught in her chest. What a bullshit excuse! He should have just said he couldn't stand to be anywhere near her. She would have respected that more. The medical ninja turned to glare at him, Kakashi was sitting on the edge of his bed pulling on his boots.

"You're good with that?" he said casually, never looking up. It was more of a statement then a question.

The Kunoichi wanted to scream at him, throw something, force him to talk about what happened last night. But she couldn't.

"Roger," was her only reply. He finally looked up at her, onyx eye devoid of emotion, face obscured behind his ever present mask.

"Ok. I'll leave your coordinates on the table. I'm heading out now, try and head out before nine. We'll rendezvous here tonight around six."

"Hai." she said softly, turning back to the snowy vista.

Before she knew it he was gone. Leaving behind faint traces of smoke from his teleportation Jutsu and a screaming silence filled with all the words they couldn't say to each other. She pressed a hand to the glass letting the biting cold of the pane soak into her warm palm. It was too late for tears or apologies, he obviously didn't want either. So with a heavy heart Sakura _tried_ to accept that there was no going back now, only forward. She had to live with the consequences of her mistakes whatever they might be. The Kunoichi pulled her palm away from the glass to wrap her arms around herself.

She had never felt so utterly alone in her life.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Three days later the mood was the same. Even when they were together they felt miles apart, Kakashi remained cordial but distant. Sakura didn't know how or when she would ever get through the wall he'd built around himself and since they were leaving tomorrow, she wasn't sure she would ever get the chance to.

The pink haired Kunoichi pushed open the heavy oak door and walked into the inviting warmth of the bar. Kakashi was back in the room reading, but the medical-nin found his removed silence unbearable so she came here instead.

She sat herself at the counter and ordered, allowing her mind to drift away into deep thought. When the barkeep returned with Sake the Kunoichi sipped the warm alcohol absentmindedly.

"What's a beautiful young girl like you doing alone in a place like this?"

Sakura turned, startled by the sudden intrusion into her privacy. The medical-nin found an old man seated next to her smiling affably. For some reason even though he was a stranger his genial presence was immediately comforting.

"I just wanted to get away for a bit...I suppose." She answered, not really sure why she was answering the old man in the first place. He chuckled. It was the kind of chuckle that only those who've seen life and gained its wisdom could muster.

"It's only us old fools who come here to escape pain. Young people shouldn't have to run away, you still have time..."

"Time for what?" the Kunoichi questioned.

"Time to make amends," he smiled sadly, "It's too late for me. Too many of the people are gone now...all I can do is wait and hope to see them in the next world."

Sakura felt emotion well up in her chest. This man was so alone and at that moment she could understand part of his pain, if only a small fraction. She tried to imagine how heavy a lifetime of regret must feel, she pitied him. The old man looked over at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you doing pitying an old man child! We all have choices in this life. It's up to each of us to walk through them blindly or open our eyes..." he scoffed, "It seems like all you young people do is run blindly. Even with one foot in my grave I can't say I envy you."

This time Saukra laughed, she loved how the elderly were always so straightforward, almost as if they no longer had the need for polite pretenses. She wished she could throw them aside as well but her whole life seemed to be one great big unending pretense.

Ever since she was a child, she did things because they were 'right'. She studied hard because it was the right thing to do. She did what she was told, she tried to become strong, she became a Shinobi all because it was the right thing to do...Sakura had never done something simply because she wanted to. Not until she met Kakashi, if it wasn't for his influence she would have never even dared to detour off the expected path and become a medical ninja. Something about his casual manner, his indirect approach, his humble genius, his immeasurable strength...from the minute he came into her life she thought maybe just maybe, one day she could be like him.

The Kunoichi smiled, suddenly she remembered the first time she had ever met him. It was almost five years before he became the supervising Jonin of Team Seven. The Third was making him temporarily teach an Academy class (something Kakashi fought tooth and nail to get out of). Sakura remembered how shocked she was when she heard the Third yelling at him in the hallway, she was stunned that any respectable Ninja would actually oppose following rules and regulations...

"This is not negotiable! It's a mission Kakashi Hatake. Being a Shinobi isn't all about your sharingan and the fact that you're a genius."

"But I don't like kids, Iruka would probably be much better for this Hokage Sema. I'll go get him..."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do! It's one thousand years too early for _you_ to be telling ME what to do! I don't care what you _think_! And give me that damn Make-Out Paradise these kids are seven you idiot...Get in there right now before I throw you in prison for insubordination!!"

"Really! Is that an option? Why didn't you say so in the beginning. Ok Hokage Sema I'll take prison let's go.."

At that point the Third Hokage had used a combination Katon-Fūton Jutsu to send a charred spiky silver haired young man rolling through the door into a heap in front of them. Everyone in the classroom burst out laughing. The 21 year old Jonin stood and brushed himself off, deep in thought momentarily before he addressed them.

"How should I put this....I don't want to be here and I hate you all," the class immediately fell silent.

Saukra felt tears of mirth coming to her eyes. God he really _was _horrible with kids. But somehow by the end of that week he was assigned, in his own awkward way he'd stolen all their hearts. She found out even though he didn't show up on time or follow the rules much, he was smart, kindhearted and incredibly strong. Something about him took hold of her. She found herself looking for him around the village, idolizing him, watching him from the shadows...loving him.

_What did you just say!!_

Sakura shook her head vigorously but the revelation wouldn't fade. Her pulse jumped, her hands became clammy. Why were these thoughts in her head...why was all this coming back to her now? Sure she cared about Kakashi, he'd been in her life for a long time! And yes she wanted him, but that was just lust...right?

_You love him you dumb ass...you always have CHA!_

For once Sakura wished her inner voice was an actual person so she could throttle it and make it shut up. Her heart was racing, she knew it was true. Suddenly everything the medical-nin had tried to repress was there screaming in her mind; all the memories of the feelings she'd buried so deep came flooding back.

Sakura remembered how scared she was, how stupid she felt back then...knowing that he could never love her the way she loved him. He was a grown up, she was a child, it was wrong on so many levels! She remembered seeing Sasuke for the first time at the Academy, recalled how much he reminded her of Kakashi. Remembered slowly forcing herself to believe that _he_ was the one she actually wanted. Remembered chasing him, secretly hoping that he would never give in. She recalled telling herself that lie so many times that one day she woke up believing it. Believing that she actually loved the cold hearted Uchiha.

Even when Kakashi became their supervising Jonin, Sakura only threw herself deeper into Sasuke. Obsessing over him, allowing him to fill up her head before those troublesome impossible feelings for Kakashi could return...

The Kunoichi sat there stunned, cup of Sake stuck in mid-air. She was in love with him, and she had ruined any prospect of ever being able to tell him that. If she said it now he would only think it was an excuse. Some kind of cover up for the way she really felt about Sasuke, not knowing that all this time _Sasuke_ had just been a cover up for the way she felt about Kakashi.

All of a sudden the walls of the room were steadily closing in around her. Sakura was trapped, completely bound by the complicated circumstances _she_ had created. All because she couldn't let go of stupid pretense and be honest with herself!

The old man's words echoed in her mind.

_"You still have time.." _

Was that true? Could she somehow make this right again? Sakura spun to her left needing the affirmation of his wisdom, but the old man was gone. As quietly as he'd come he had slipped away while she was deep in her reverie. The Kunoichi exhaled and cradled her forehead in a gloved palm.

_Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse_...

What the hell was she supposed to do now.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The day was clear. Blinding sunlight filled Kakashi's vision as it refracted off the shimmering layer of pristine snow covering their surroundings. The powdery white blanket was slowly getting thinner as the two Shinobi neared the border of the Land carrying it's namesake.

He was relieved. It was the second day of their trip home; which although tedious, would finally end the oppressive strained silence between them. Kakashi had tried his best to pay her no attention but his usual indifference was elusive. After all, it was impossible to completely ignore someone you spent half your waking moments thinking about.

The copy-nin knew it was cruel to shut Sakura out like this, especially after they'd been intimate. But it was the only way he could maintain any semblance of boundaries between them, or his sanity for that matter. The young medical ninja walked a few feet ahead of him, lost in her own thoughts. A gust of wind carelessly tousled her pink hair and Kakashi smiled fondly recalling how good those strands had felt against his finger tips.

_Why are you making this harder then it needs to be..._

Kakashi shook his head to dispel the memory. When he looked back up Sakura had stopped in her tracks. Suddenly...his senses twitched and he felt it. They were surrounded...How the hell had he missed such blatantly hostile chakra closing in!

_You're slipping Hatake._

There were four of them. He could smell them and since they were hidden in plain sight, the Jonin could only assume they were using an advanced camouflage Jutsu, which meant they were also Shinobi. And since they were on this road picking off travelers he could also assume they were rouge ninja, which meant trying to negotiate would be pointless.

_Fuck._

Somehow the two of them would have to navigate through a fight with highly skilled opponents and still continue suppressing their own chakra. If they used any Ninjustu, their assailants would quickly realize that two high ranked Leaf Shinobi had infiltrated the Land of Snow. They would undoubtedly sell that information to the feudal lord who would erase any trace of his deception before he could be charged and then Kakashi and Sakura's entire mission would be meaningless.

"Sakura, stand down."

She looked back at him and nodded, her eyes indicated that she had made a similar deduction and understood what was at stake.

Before he could ascertain the enemies whereabouts or get closer to Sakura, a cloud of senbon descended upon them. The sound of metallic clashing filled the air as both Shinobi instantly drew Kunai and began deflecting the deadly needles.

The enemy's diversionary tactic was a success; before she could fully recover Sakura spun mid-air to find a snow ninja lunging in her direction, his cruel eyes were filled with murderous intent. He was far too quick. Judging from his current trajectory the blow from his Katana would pierce her heart before she could even attempt to counter. Her pulse rang in her ears. Was this is it?

Suddenly a hand made forceful contact with her shoulder, slamming her to the ground. The Kunoichi quickly pushed herself up searching for the source. The sight left her immobilized.

Kakashi was hunched over the blade that was intended for her...gasping.

The silver haired shinobi tried to fight past the searing pain in his upper right quadrant. The weapon had pierced clean through his body and just barely missed his lung in the process. Pain exploded as the snow ninja savagely twisted the hilt. Kakashi screamed in agony falling to his knees. This was bad, he searched for Saukra who was frozen in horror a few paces back, the other three ninja were fast approaching. They would both be killed if this continued. There was no way they could survive without using Chakra. He would have to take care of all the assailants at once, but Sakura was too close to use _that_ Jutsu.

Kakashi waited till the attackers were almost on him then weakly formed the signs of a Fūton Jutsu aimed at Sakura. The resulting wind blast sent the stunned medical ninja flying backwards roughly ten feet. She was barely out of harms way, but this was Kakashi's only chance. In that same instant the copy ninja released a massive chidori using his entire body as the conductor. Screams filled the air, along with the stench of burning flesh. Kakashi felt himself losing consciousness. Before the darkness could take him he forced his hitai-ite up and summoned all of his remaining Chakra to unleash his Mangeyko Sharingan. The four limp bodies were sucked into space, dead or alive it was a dimension from which no one could return. The copy ninja collapsed, praying that his senses had been correct and there were only four of them. His vision began to cloud and as his life force ebbed all he could think was...at least...at least Sakura's...safe.

**-xxxxXXXXxxx-**

Deep crimson stains speckled the once pure snow. She tried to see through the tears, tried to stop her hands from shaking. The panic was everywhere.

"No...no...no,no,no,no,no!"

Sakura screamed his name, told him to open his eyes. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to have more time, she was supposed to make amends. She pressed her head to his chest sobbing.

"Take me with you...please..."

Then she heard it.

So faint, she thought she'd only imagined it...but no...There it was again!

A soft heart beat. Barely a whisper, each pump weaker then the last. Suddenly strength the medical ninja didn't know she possessed surged through her. Her hands were steady.

"Not yet, do you understand me I love you. You come back to me!"

Sakura knew he couldn't hear her, but the words only strengthened her resolve. She removed the weapon and radiance surrounded her hands as she took inventory of his injuries.

The diagnosis was critical, his vital signs were dropping fast. There was extensive nerve damage from the massive Chidori and his shoulder was a mess. The sword had just missed his lung but he was bleeding profusely. The surgery he needed should've been done in a hospital, with two doctors at the very least...but she had no choice. Even in these crude surroundings, she refused to let him go. Sakura poured every ounce of her chakra into her hands.

"Not yet, do you understand me I _love _you...You come back to me."

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The darkness was warm.

Funny...he had always thought this place would be cold. So, this is what it's like.

He lifted his hands, they felt light and hollow...almost as if his body no longer had weight. He touched his own face.

_Am I...Am I dead? _His words echoed into empty stillness.

Then there was a faint voice, somewhere...It sounded so far away, as if it was coming from another lifetime. It was soft and melodic like tiny silver bells...

"Not yet..."

_Who's that?_ He called out. But there was only black.

"I love you..."

This time the voice was closer, suddenly he felt himself getting heavy.

_W-who's...th-ere_. It was getting harder to speak now.

"Come back to me..."

He was falling. Falling at the speed of light. As the voice faded, he couldn't quite recall what it had said. Abruptly he stopped.

No longer falling, he was now suspended in space. A gentle wind surrounded him. The air was cool and moist against his skin, filled with a sweet scent...Wait...he knew this smell...What was it...perfume?

No...no it's something else...something delicate...floral...

.

Suddenly it came to him.

.

Kakashi smiled.

.

_Cherry blossoms_...

.

And then.

.

There was nothing.

* * *

**Oooo I went and got all poetic...I couldn't help it! Kakash-sensei makes me so fluffy and mushy *sniffles loudly* anyway next chappy, Chapter 5: RISK is coming soooon and its full of goodies...in the mean time you know what to do! (It starts with RE and ends with VIEW)!!**


	5. RISK

This chapter kicked my ass! It's so important to the story that I couldn't post it until it was just right! Please make my bleeding fingers feel better *sniffles* and remember to **REVIEW!**

***Updates have been made on "Torn" & "Uninvited" also, so have a look if you're so inclined!***

-Lei-

* * *

**RISK**

_No longer falling he was now suspended in space. A gentle wind surrounded him. The air was cool and moist against his skin. Filled with a sweet scent...Wait...he knew this smell...What was it...perfume?_

_No...no it's something else...something delicate...floral..._

_Suddenly it came to him. _

_Kakashi smiled._

_"Cherry blossoms..."_

_And then, there was nothing._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The sound of some annoying bird chirping it's little heart out, roused Kakashi from sleep. His body felt heavier then lead. As his vision started to focus, the Jonin slowly looked around. He was in a bed. In a strange room, the Tatami matting told him it was a Ryokan¹. His wounds were treated and bandaged which meant...he looked beside him and there she was.

The pink haired medical ninja was propped up on the futon across from his. Leisurely sipping green tea and reading an oddly familiar looking orange bound book...Wait a second...Make-Out Paradise!? What the hell!? If he had the strength the Jonin would've sat straight up in shock. Instead he swallowed, searching for his voice.

"You know...that book wasn't intended for minors," he rasped weakly.

The Kunoichi smirked, never looking up from the salacious pages.

"Well then. It's a good thing I'm _not_ a minor isn't it."

Kakashi craned his neck with much difficulty, trying to see out the window. Which was pointless because considering he was practically on the floor, all that was visible were random treetops and endless sky.

"Geez I'm over here dying and she's reading a damn book...Wh-Where are we?"

Sakura finally looked up, "Just inside the border of the Land of Stone...Sorry I don't have any Okayu for you."

The silver haired shinobi couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Hmph...your bedside manner sucks," he huffed as he eased his head back down onto the pillow-top.

She laughed softly, "I'm a doctor copy-ninja, not a nurse...get some rest. I'll try to do better next time you get your ass kicked."

With that the Kunoichi pleasantly settled back and resumed reading _his_ book. Kakashi smiled. Who the hell did she think she was bossing him around like that...but before he could find a retort the injured shinobi was fast asleep.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Sakura trudged wearily down the dusty path, staring at the man a few paces ahead.

After Kakashi had finally woken up with little memory of the battle that nearly killed him, the stubborn Shinobi (under the threat of assault from Saukra) had taken an additional day to rest in the Land of Stone before heading out again.

Even so, they were both still weakened from exhausting all their chakra at once. It was now the third day of walking and with the exception of a few short breaks the duo hadn't stopped.

Despite her fatigue the medical ninja was surprisingly content. Ever since the battle in the Land of Snow Kakashi eased his air-tight emotional defense, albeit _slightly_. Allowing casual small talk to flow between them every now and then, which was an upgrade from the previous continual silence. Overall, the mood was still tense but seeing him relax gave the Kunoichi hope that maybe with time things could eventually return to normal.

Sakura frowned as she observed his hand rising up to clutch his shoulder in pain. God he was impossible! The obstinate Jonin had refused to let her re-dress his wound for the past _three_ days, claiming that the quicker they got back to Konoha the faster he could get to a hospital. Initially the medical ninja let him have his way, but enough was enough! She marched forward closing the distance between them.

"Stop. I'm taking a look at that injury," she snapped.

Kakashi looked over to her, kicking himself for inadvertently revealing his discomfort. The wound was killing him, but he was desperately trying to avoid letting Sakura into his personal space at all costs.

"Sakura, I'm fine. I was stretching..."

"Look, there's two ways we can do this! I can knock you out and change your bandages, or you can sit down and cooperate."

The silver haired shinobi cringed. Even with his unusually high tolerance for pain the damn thing did hurt; and though they weren't far from Konoha, he knew that Sakura's tone and the way she was glaring daggers at him meant she wasn't about to drop the issue anytime soon.

He scanned the area for a place to rest and immediately recognized the familiar surroundings. There was a small hot spring up ahead that barely anyone knew about. The copy-nin couldn't remember how he even found it in the first place, but every time he passed this way returning from a mission, he always stopped there. His inner voice told him he was out of his damn mind to willingly take Sakura to a _hot spring_ given the circumstances, but he chose to blatantly ignore it.

"Fine, you can take a look at the Onsen² up ahead."

The Kunoichi furrowed her brows, she wasn't falling for that crap.

"There's no damn Onsen around here Kakashi, stop lying!"

Kakashi chuckled, "If we aren't there in ten minutes I promise, I will submit to your ruthless demands Doctor Haruno."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, "You better not be lying."

True to his word, within minutes they had ventured off the path into the woods. The air was becoming increasingly humid and the faint scent of sulfur lingered, indicating their close proximity to the mineral infused hot water. When they made it into the clearing where the small spring was nestled, Sakura gasped at the gorgeous oasis buried so unsuspectingly in the midst of dense forest. Kakashi smiled at her reaction.

"It was my little secret but since I'm feeling generous, I'll share."

The medical ninja snorted incredulously, "_Hmph_, feeling generous? I did save your life you know."

"Only _after_ I saved yours." he reminded her.

"Minor details," she waved his response away with her hand, "Anyway, get changed. I'll get my kit ready."

The Kunoichi headed for the small bathhouse and the copy-nin sighed, what exactly was he supposed to 'change' into? He wasn't about to go into a friggin hot spring with his pants on, that leaves boxers and a shirt. Shirt's gotta go for obvious reasons. That leaves boxers and...nope, no 'and'... just boxers. He groaned as his inner voice piped up.

_You do know this was entirely your idea right?_

"Oh shut the hell up," the Jonin muttered to himself.

Kakashi pulled off his mask, hitai-ite and clothes, wincing as he raised his wounded arm to remove his shirt. Blood stained the white bindings around his torso and chest but thankfully none of it looked fresh. Clothed in nothing but his boxers the Jonin settled on the edge of the spring letting his legs slowly slip down in the hot water to rest his feet on the submerged shelf, before he gingerly began to unwrap his soiled bandages. A soft hand stopped him. He looked up to find Sakura there.

"Let me do that."

She was wrapped in a short yukata and from the way the light fabric clung to every curve of her body, he knew there was nothing underneath. Kakashi let his hand fall, breaking their contact and quickly looked away.

This was a hot spring after all...Sakura probably didn't want any of her clothes getting wet...but Jesus. Did she really expect him to sit here calmly, with her hands running all over him, knowing that she was stark naked under that tiny excuse for a robe! The copy-nin closed his eyes and tried to call up disturbing images: Dead bodies, ugly women, Naruto's bare ass cheeks...anything to distract him from the pink haired girl and stop the arousal that he would definitely not be able to hide in a place like this.

Sakura knelt down behind her patient and removed his bandages. After re-closing a few open sutures with healing ninjutsu, she slowly began cleaning the outer edges of his wound. The medical-nin dipped her hand into the heated sulfur infused water; coming here to treat him was a wise decision, because of it's mineral content this water offered additional healing properties especially when infection was a risk. Holding a ball of the warm liquid in her palm with chakra, Sakura hovered above the wound then released the water over his skin, removing the dried blood as she inspected his injuries.

She was relieved. Kakashi was healing well and much faster then Sakura had expected, but he would still need a more extensive surgery to repair the nerve damage when they got back to Konoha. The Kunoichi dragged the tips of her fingers around the sensitive area making sure it wasn't inflamed, she was startled when Kakashi jumped under her touch.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, voice heavy with concern.

The copy-nin didn't answer, just shook his head indicating pain wasn't the cause of his reaction. Sakura's heart fluttered as the implication dawned on her. She let her fingers languidly trail further down his back, while her other hand came up and lightly caressed the slope between his neck and shoulder. The Jonin inhaled sharply.

Sakura began gently kneading his knotted muscles, resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss his smooth skin as her fingers travelled over it. His body was tense but a deep sigh told her to continue.

Kakashi's stony resolve was cracking, the feeling of her hands all over him sent his senses into overload, all the thoughts that he tried to use to distract himself vanished. There was only desire and that soft sensual touch of her hands. The Jonin should have stopped her, he knew this was beyond the scope of her treating his injury, but he couldn't.

The silver haired shinobi looked down and barely kept himself from groaning audibly. His erection had created an extremely conspicuous tent, that continued rising with each passing second. Without warning, Sakura's hand snaked around his waist, Kakashi watched her in slow motion. Watched the searching appendage find him, watched her palm then pull his arousal from the vent of his boxers, watched her fingers curl around the rigid length...

"Sakura stop." he pleaded hoarsely.

The Kunoichi pressed herself to him, tears burning behind her eyes.

"Please don't...don't push me away Kakashi." Sakura whispered, her voice trembling.

That was the last straw. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into. But regardless of her motives, substitute or not...at the end of the day Kakashi was a man and there was only so much of this temptation he could resist. The Jonin closed his hand over hers, thrusting up into her soft waiting palm with a moan. He felt her lips press against his shoulder, spreading light kisses across the surface as he guided her hand up and down his shaft.

When her free fingers came up to run through his hair the copy-nin couldn't stop himself from leaning back into her touch. The Kunoichi's thighs spread slightly, allowing his body to fully rest against hers. Kakashi could feel her soft breasts pressed against his back through the fabric of her Yukata. The lust for her once again overtook all reason.

Kakashi pulled Sakura's hand away from his member and slid into the spring. The area was shallow and the water came up just below the standing Jonin's waistline. He turned, Sakura sat there, the perfect little picture of lust. Her lips were slightly parted, chest rising and falling under the Yukata with each shallow breath, her creamy skin flushed with heat and desire. A few pink slightly dampened strands clung to her rosy cheeks, the Jonin's eyes almost wandered up to those jasmine orbs but he quickly stopped himself, knowing the power they now held over him.

Instead Kakashi reached out for her waist and firmly pulled the young Kunoichi forward to take his place on the ledge, angling her so that her creamy limbs hung down in the water on either side of him. The older man hadn't physically been this close to Sakura since the night of the blackout, and the air around them was charged with the accumulation of that pent up frustration. The aroused shinobi could have fucked her at that moment, but he wanted to take his time.

The Jonin dipped both hands into the water allowing his fingers to trace the submerged portion of Sakura's legs. His eyes followed his hands, appreciating every silky inch of skin on the journey up her calves, then out of the water and over the curve of her knees. Further still as wet palms coast up her thighs getting lost beneath the hem of her short Yukata. When his hands clutched her hips and pulled her even closer Sakura mewled softly.

Kakashi bit his lip at the sound. He loved the way she moaned, the erotic utterance was somehow almost innocent yet still full of lust, and that combination was dangerous. His dick tensed. Kakashi leaned forward and captured the youth's mouth, reacquainting himself with her soft sweetness. At first his kiss was hesitant, searching, but when Sakura arched her back and parted her lips, the Jonin dove in with abandon. Flicking his tongue against her wet organ, sucking on it lightly. Soon their exchange became hard and demanding as lingering doubts fell away leaving only powerful hunger behind.

He dipped to her neck allowing his tongue to tease the soft skin there, while his hands continued to knead and caress her bare thighs. Kakashi kissed his way up to her ear nipping the fleshy lobe, before whispering.

"This time I'm going to finish what I started you know that right." His hands rose along the curve of her body, coming to rest on her Obi.

"Kakashi I'm--"

Sakura yelped, surprised by the sudden force of the Jonin roughly jerking her Obi undone. He continued to bite and suckle at her throat.

"I wasn't asking for a response Sakura. I was simply telling you." The man pulled the robe apart and slid one eager hand up her stomach to clutch her breast. "I want you to understand _exactly_ who's about to fuck you."

He eased back a little and slid both of his hands over her shoulders, pushing the fabric until the Yukata slipped down to pool around her wrists. The Jonin inhaled sharply. As he suspected, Sakura was completely naked beneath the robe and the creamy expanse of her body flushed slightly with heat was beckoning him.

His chest tightened as his eyes raked over her exposed curves. It hurt to admit how much he wanted this, how much he missed her. Finally Kakashi's mismatched gaze came up to stare into her pools of green, his heart caught.

"God you're so beautiful." he mused softly, pushing damp candy colored strands away from her face with his finger. He hadn't wanted to say it aloud. The smart thing to do was quickly sate his desires and be done with this, not make it personal. But Kakashi couldn't help himself. He kissed her again, this time grabbing the back of her neck while his lips explored hers and his other hand slipped between her legs. Sakura moaned against his mouth.

The Jonin's fingers deftly found her wet folds and he teased the area as he kissed her. Slowly rubbing circles around her clit before abruptly plunging two fingers inside of her moist entrance.

"Hah!"

At the delicious sensation of his fingers forcing entry into her depth Sakura's neck lolled back breaking their kiss. Kakashi began to slowly pump his fingers into the seeping warmth, twisting his wrist ever so slightly.

"You like that," he queried huskily.

"_Mmmmmm_," Sakura whimpered spreading her thighs further to give him access. The pink haired girl's mind was quickly getting lost in that jumbled sea of desire only Kakashi could sink her into. She bit her lip hard to dispel the cloud and reached down to stop the tantalizing movement, looking up at him shyly.

"Kakashi," she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his chest, "Let me please you..."

Sensing his hesitation Sakura didn't wait for an answer. The Kunoichi pressed the sexy man's lips in a fiery open mouthed kiss; sliding into the water, then steering him around to once again rest against the ledge. By the time Kakashi felt the stone pressing into his back Sakura's kiss had left him wanting her to hurry up and do whatever she was planning so he could screw her senseless. The Jonin bent into the water removing his soaked boxers as quickly as his sore shoulder would allow and sat back on the ledge, ardently pulling Sakura's body against his throbbing erection.

"Show me," he murmured against her mouth.

The naked youth pulled back from his lips and slid seductively down the length of his body. The sensation of her wet skin trapping and teasing his dick between them was delicious, Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized what she was about to do.

"Sakur--_ahhhhhh_," he was too late to stop her soft lips from closing around his shaft.

The silver haired shinobi's senses were promptly assaulted by intense waves of thrilling stimulation as the Kunoichi's mouth played over him. Holy shit, you would think he had never had a blow job in his life the way this felt. Sakura hummed at the sound of his pleasured groans. She wasn't exactly sure how to do this, but she figured those sounds meant she was doing _something_ right.

Sakura let her curiosity, medical knowledge and instincts guide her as she explored Kakashi's rigid length. Suckling the hollow at the base, then licking up and around the veined shaft, laving beneath the sensitive ridge that ran around the tip, before lapping at the creamy beads of fluid leaking from his slit. It tasted strange and faintly salty but for some reason, Sakura found herself sucking, needing more. The idea that she was tasting Kakashi's essence made her want to drink every drop and savor it.

When her mouth closed around the mushroomed head and the girl continued suckling persistently, forcibly drawing a stream of his pre-cum from him. Kakashi had just about all he could take. The Jonin gasped, buried his hand into her pink hair and gently pulled her back panting.

"Shit. Sakura...you've gotta stop that."

The Kunoichi looked up at him nervously, "You didn't like it...did I do something wrong?"

The Jonin was shocked. Could she really be this fucking good when she'd never given a man head before?! God help mankind when she learned the ropes... Kakashi couldn't stop the strong sense of satisfaction rising in his stomach...this was his. To be the only man who she'd submitted to like this was intoxicating. The thought only added fuel to his burning need to be fucking her...now. He growled as his dick spasmed at the thought, oozing the evidence of his readiness down his engorged member.

"No...I liked it _too_ much, that's the problem...come here."

The Jonin was in the water in a flash, wading them both into a deeper section and pinning Sakura back against the wall hungrily.

"Spread for me," he droned against her neck, biting and kissing the water slicked flesh savagely.

She moaned and obeyed, lifting her thighs and then wrapping them around his waist, looping her arms around his neck for support. Kakashi let out a low groan as the head of his dick pressed up against her entrance, he found a foothold and reached up for the ledge flicking the tip of her ear with his tongue.

"You want me to fuck you..."

"_Mmmmmm_ please..." Sakura didn't just want him to fuck her...she was _dying_ for him to fuck her. And she was pretty sure if he didn't fuck her soon she was going to explode.

"Please _what_," he whispered gruffly.

"Please fuck me Kakashi," she whimpered.

At the sound of his name Kakashi growled, "_Mmm_ good girl..."

In one fluid motion he pushed the pink haired girl against the wall hard, and thrust himself up inside her. The subsequent feeling of her ridiculously tight heat drawing his cock deeper, took his breath away. Kakashi pressed his forehead against the stone behind her, trying to calm the primal urge spreading through him. His body was buzzing with the savage need to mark her as his own and Kakashi didn't want to lose restraint and hurt her. The Jonin pulled out with a grunt, hoping his dick would grow accustomed to the exquisite pressure of her passage, but when he slid back inside of her the sensation was just as overwhelming. Sakura cried out when he filled her again, this time bucking her hips to match his thrust.

"Uggh...Sakura..." Kakashi pistoned into her as lust overtook him, unable to regulate his pace. The Jonin's hand rose in the water to clutch her breast roughly, as his lips crashed to hers, speaking in harsh growls between their fiery kisses.

"Sakura...god I've wanted my cock inside you...every single day....every goddamn minute...I just wanted to be fucking you like this...you feel...so..._uhnnn_...so good."

The sounds of their passionate sex filled the humid air. Wet skin slapping and sliding against each other, displaced water splashing on the stone wall, Sakura's thirsting cries, moans and pleading whimpers; intermingled with Kakashi's deep husky intonations.

Sakura's hands were lost in his shock of hair, tugging needfully as the rhythm of their feverish coitus gradually increased. The eighteen year old could have never imagined this feeling before now, this incredible fullness. The way she molded around him as his thick length occupied her most private of spaces. The Kunoichi wanted to hold him there forever, she almost hated the intense pleasure steadily building at her core, because she knew soon her vessel of tolerance would fill and the lust, having no where else to go, would then explode and melt through her being...At that moment he would no longer be here with her...here in the place where he belonged. Sakura would no longer be filled and completely sated by the man she loved.

Kakashi was caught in a haze, his body was overwrought with stimulation but he still craved more. The Jonin wanted to take in every piece of Sakura. He wanted to explore her depths, traverse her body, commit every maddening sexy expression to his memory, learn each one of her moans by heart...

The silver haired shinobi gripped the ledge firmly, trying to stop himself from being swept away by this insatiable hunger for the girl he was _never_ supposed to touch like this. The forbidden fruit that he should have never allowed himself to taste. Why did she have to feel so fucking good wrapped around him like this... Kakashi moaned lowly and buried his face into the slope between Sakura's neck and shoulder, hot breath fanning against her moist skin.

Every single thrust was snapping the threads of his control one by one. Sending electric currents of pleasure up his spine and through his cock. The Jonin was unsure of how much more he could take before his body betrayed him and expelled this intense pressure. The copy-nin inhaled deeply through ragged breath's and tried to slow his pace. It was no use, the delirious pleasure easily overrode his mind's commands. Kakashi rest his forehead against Sakura's shoulder groaning her name like a mantra as he pounded inside her.

The Kunoichi was drowning in the sound. Every syllable so full of need and hunger. It made Sakura want to tell him everything she'd held inside, to tell him how no one in the world could love him more then she did.

"Kakashi..._mmmmm_...Kakashi please look at me." She panted pulling his face up with her hands, forcing his gaze to meet hers, surprised by the sad and lost expression those mismatched eyes held.

"Kakashi I lo--..."

"Shhhh..." he cut her off. Then crushed his lips to hers, thrusting up hard, faster then before.

The Jonin didn't want to hear her try to appease him in the heat of passion. He knew that when this was over, their harsh reality would be the same. Sakura gripped him tightly, her whole body was on fire and each of his deep hard thrusts were sending her closer and closer to the point of no return. She succumbed to the fog of desire, moaning in rapture as she arched her back, rolling her hips down to meet his.

Kakashi closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying to stave off the climax that was rapidly building at the base of his twitching cock. Not yet...He needed to hear her orgasm, he needed to hear that sweet unbridled sound of her coming undone in his arms. The ruggedly handsome ninja groaned against her neck and pulled her thigh up higher around his waist with one hand, clutching the softness tightly as he began slamming into her with all his strength. Sakura felt her back being pressed into the unforgiving stone with the brute force of every rough thrust, but she didn't care. The Kunoichi was numb to everything but the intense pleasure of his dick inside her.

"Ah! Oh god...please don't stop...please don't I'm...I'm..._ahhhh_."

The pink haired girl cried out for him, as powerful tremors spread through her body, leaving her muscles limp and useless in their wake. This time there was nothing but pleasure and _him,_ filling her mind, her body, her senses. She felt him seize and moan, backing away to pull free of her body before he came... But Sakura used the little strength she had left to lock her legs around him, burying her face in his neck.

Kakashi protested hoarsely,"Sakura!"

"No." she whimpered against his skin. She wasn't ready to let him go...not yet.

"_Ughhhhhhh_." Kakashi clenched his jaw then tensed every muscle, trying to hold back, but nothing could stop his climax from ripping through him.

"Haah! Sakura...oh god."

Fluid shot from his aching cock, spilling deep inside her walls. His seed was so hot that the water around them felt cold in comparison. Each burst of cum sent a violent spasm through his body. The Jonin clutched the ledge weakly, barely able to continue holding them both up.

As his load emptied inside her, Kakashi was faintly aware of the fact that he should be panicking... but there was only profound satisfaction oozing it's way throughout his tired body. He rotated (Sakura still clinging to him) and found the submerged seating. Falling backwards onto it and sinking them both deeper into the hot water, wincing when his wounded shoulder made contact with the wall.

The Jonin's hands came up and fisted into the spent Kunoichi's hair as he pulled their lips together. They kissed deeply, lips teasing and pressing, sucking lightly then parting and allowing their tongues to mate before finally pulling apart. Kakashi sagged back and gazed up at the gorgeous girl in his lap from beneath heavy lids.

"Someone missed sex education in their medical training," he murmured, letting his hands slip into the water limply.

Sakura curled closer to him, resting her head on his un-injured shoulder, still slightly breathless.

"_Someone_...forgot...to ask...if I was...on birth-control." she panted smugly.

"Hmm touché," he mused softly with a smirk. Idly stroking the curve of her back beneath the water.

The Kunoichi shifted and nuzzled his neck, inadvertently putting pressure on his wounded shoulder. When the copy-nin hissed in pain Sakura gasped and sat up. Promptly recalling that Kakashi was her _patient,_ and he had a serious injury!

"Oh my goodness your arm! And look at you, you're completely exhausted!"

Kakashi chuckled weakly at the irony of her observation, "Well Sakura, that tends to happen after what we just did."

The medical-ninja suddenly felt guilty for basking in the afterglow of an incredible orgasm, while Kakashi was simply trying not to pass out.

"I can't believe I made you put strain on that injury! I'm so sor--"

The Jonin shut her up with a hard kiss, pulling back to nip his way across her chin.

"_Shhh_...you worry too much...I'll be fine," he whispered softly against her cheek.

Sakura sighed heavily, she wanted to be comforted by that...but she knew as a medical ninja his health _should_ have been her priority, not her own selfish needs. The Kunoichi eased off of him gingerly, careful not to jostle his arm.

"No Kakashi...I should've never..."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Regrets so soon?? You don't waste any fucking time do you Sakura."

The injured ninja pushed himself up, rivulets of hot water ran down his muscular frame as he stood.

"Kakashi, not like that!" Sakura insisted, knowing he'd missed the true intent of her words, "I _meant_ I should have never pushed you to do this while you were injured..."

The Jonin was already pulling himself up on the ledge and out of the water. Even in the intensity of the souring moment, Sakura couldn't ignore how _ridiculously_ attractive and sexy he was, sitting there naked and dripping.

"We'll camp here tonight, it's already getting late," he said coolly.

"Kakashi listen to me...the way I feel about you--"

"Don't Sakura," the Jonin snapped.

"Why won't you let me finish!"

"Because! You can lie to yourself and everyone else for as long as you want," he cautioned lowly, "But _don't_ sit here and fucking lie to me."

The rosette haired girl wanted to push further, but she knew now wasn't the time. Sakura waded to him, reaching out to ease some of the pain in his shoulder.

"Here let me numb that..."

Like lightning Kakashi caught her wrist before she could touch him. The medical-nin jumped at the speed and force of his grip.

"I _said_ I'm fine," he snarled.

The sharingan in his left eye seemed to burn through her. Fear crept up her spine and Sakura quickly pulled back instinctively. Kakashi let her go. Without another word he stood and headed to the bathhouse to dry off and change.

Sakura slapped the water in frustration. There was no way he could be that dense! She was convinced that the stubborn shinobi knew exactly what she meant, and was simply punishing her for what happened with Sasuke.

As the youth sunk back into the water to await her turn in the bathhouse. Her previous hope that things would return to normal, steadily began to diminish.

Sakura rested her head on the ledge of stone surrounding the spring, jade eyes sadly roaming a dark sky full of stars...wondering, if either of them would ever be free of this impossible web they'd tangled themselves into.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Approaching the familiar flame colored dome of the Hokage building, Kakashi almost couldn't believe he was actually home. The silver haired Jonin had been on countless missions, many even longer then this one. But _none_ had ever been as emotionally taxing.

Sakura quietly walked beside him. Unlike their previous silence, this one was mutual. They both had far too much to say and no idea how to say it. Kakashi knew he'd been too callous with her at the hot spring, and even deeper then that he knew he was jumping to conclusions. But the copy-nin couldn't silence the instinctive voice in his head, telling him to leave the rosette haired teen and her Sasuke obsession well alone.

The duo climbed the familiar winding steps to the administrative quarters. Shizune met them at the top.

"Kakashi, Sakura-chan! Welcome home. Please, come debrief for Tsunade Sama immediately."

Both shinobi gave tired nods and followed Shizune inside.

When a knock sounded at her door, Tsunade brushed blond bangs away from her face absentmindedly and looked up from her desk.

"Come in."

Almost as soon as the tired pair stood before her, the brown eyed Hokage picked up on a strange subtle tension filling the room. When her gaze fell to Kakashi's injury, the medical specialist dismissed the troubling aura as collective weariness and stress from their long taxing mission.

The Hokage followed protocol and debriefed them quickly before dismissing Sakura to go write up the mission report. The Kunoichi bowed and excused herself. Kakashi was about to leave as well, when Tsunade stopped him.

"Kakashi Hatake, you are to stay."

The weary Jonin watched the door close behind Sakura and turned to once again face the Hokage.

"Yes Tsunade Sama?"

The Sannin sighed heavily, her distinctive blue diamond marking dipped as her brows furrowed.

"I have...I have some troubling news Kakashi..."

For some reason, chills crept up the Jonin's spine at those words. As if a dark phantom threat was looming behind him. The Hokage turned to Shizune.

"Shizune. Please make sure this area is secure."

Her longtime aide bowed and quickly took her leave, locking the heavy door behind her.

The copy-nin followed her with his onyx eye. A steady buzzing rang in his ears as he brought his gaze back to Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage stared at him intently, her eyes full of something undefined. When she finally spoke, the Sannin's voice was low and measured, clearly intended for only his ears.

"Kakashi...I'm sure a ninja of your caliber has already suspected what I'm about to confirm..."

The words that followed, plunged the copy-ninja's heart into a dark abyss.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Time and space seemed to be suspended. The silver haired shinobi tried to focus on what she was saying but her previous revelation was a deafening echo in his mind.

Kakashi forced himself to find some composure, and tune back into the Fifth Hokage's words.

"...so that being said. I'd like your recommendation on who could take care of this. Obviously this is beyond S ranked, so I can't accept anyone below ANBU class..."

The Jonin let silence surround him as she awaited his answer, seconds felt like hours.

"I'll go...My only request is that you allow me to leave this identity behind and do it in deep cover," his voice was hollow.

Tsunade was shocked.

"Kakashi! I don't know...You're injured and plus I would like you to stay in the village in case anything happens her--"

"Tsunade Sama. No one but me can do this...we both know that."

The Fifth sagged back into her chair, weighing the decision carefully. She knew he was right, and as the Hokage of Konohagakure, she could not refuse him. The risk was too great.

"Fine," she said quietly.

"But you are to report directly to the hospital from here, make sure you're under Sakura's jurisdiction. I don't need to tell you that everything that was just said is classified. When you're discharged from there, you will deploy immediately. So make sure you're ready."

Kakashi bowed and made his way to the exit, his hand had just closed around the cold brass knob when her voice once again reached out from behind him.

"And Hatake.....be careful."

The Jonin said nothing, simply twist the handle in silence and disappeared out the door.

.

* * *

**RISK Footnotes:**

¹Ryokan: Traditional Japanese Inn

²Onsen: Japanese for 'Hotspring'

***Gasp* What the hell is Tsunade up to?! Boy this chappy was insane and that lemon was EPIC...I almost gave up on it about 30 times until I finally got it right...I know things are getting crazy in the story aren't they! Let's see what happens when Kakashi checks into the hospital *teehee* Please let me know what you guys think so far!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (The more inspiration I get the quicker I update!)**


	6. MISSING NIN

Finally **Chapter 6**! Thank you sooo much to those who've taken the time to leave me such motivating **reviews** *hugs* **Happy New Year!**

**Warning:** This **M** rated chapter contains foul language and VERY inappropriate adult themes of the smexual nature. If you're too young or easily offended by any of the above please run away as fast as your little legs will carry you! You've been warned!

-Lei-

* * *

**MISSING-NIN**

_Tsunade was shocked, "Kakashi! I don't know...You're injured and plus I would like you to stay in the village in case anything happens her--"_

_ "Tsunade Sama...No one but me can do this...we both know that."_

_ The Fifth sagged back into her chair, weighing the decision carefully. She knew he was right, and as the Hokage of Konohagakure, she could not refuse him. The risk was too great._

_"Fine," she said quietly._

_"But you are to report directly to the hospital from here, make sure you're under Sakura's jurisdiction. I don't need to tell you that everything that was just said is classified. When you're discharged from there, you will deploy immediately. So make sure you're ready."_

_Kakashi bowed and made his way to the exit, his hand had just closed around the cold brass knob when her voice once again reached out from behind him._

_"And Hatake.....be careful." _

_The Jonin said nothing, simply twist the handle in silence and disappeared out the door._

** -xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

It was an especially gusty night; Sakura observed as she absentmindedly tilted one of six matching polypropylene chairs back and forth in the break-room. She silently applauded Shizune's valiant attempt at making the Doctor's lounge chic...too bad the trendy seating was _anything_ but comfortable. The observation called up images of her own warm, fluffy, _very_ comfortable bed that was waiting at home, and her mind then pondered just how she planned to make it to that pillowy haven through the current gale.

She was a big girl. It wasn't like she couldn't handle a bit of wind, but this wind somehow seemed ominous, as it howled and gusted around the exteriors of Konoha General Hospital. Whipping leafy boughs and helpless shrubs into various states of twiggy disarray. To make matters worse, it smelled like rain. The pink haired medic could only imagine with her luck, that the sky would gleefully decide to open and downpour as soon as her umbrella-less ass made it too far from the building to run back.

The Kunoichi sighed, she'd been stalling for a full hour now and there was simply nothing left to do. Her shift was over and the night staff had long ago dispersed to their stations. Time to suck it up and just go home.

_Well, there is one last thing you could do..._

"Stop it!" Sakura scolded herself aloud, but the thought had already taken root.

Her gaze found the impossibly large clock face on the east wall. The size seemed ridiculous; until one found themselves wandering in here bleary eyed from a double shift needing to know the current hour, and then thanking kami they didn't have to squint in order to find out.

The ostentatious time piece informed Sakura that it was really late. Late enough for all the patients to be asleep; and the hospital wings to be virtually empty, since the nurses had already made their rounds.

Late enough for one pink haired medical specialist to slip unnoticed into a certain wing, to check on a certain silver haired Shinobi, while he was unconscious and unable to be an asshole.

Sakura let her forehead hit the glossy finish of the break-room table in exasperation. Was she really so depraved?! Had she honestly just contemplated seizing the opportunity of Kakashi sleeping, just to go stare at him for awhile...like a stalker.

_Yes...yes you did._

As usual her inner voice spared none of it's brutal honesty.

The specialist told herself to get up and march right on home. Kakashi was a lost cause, she'd decided. Even though he'd been under her direct care since he checked into the hospital, the copy-nin had insisted on acting like she was invisible.

So began their silent battle of wills, ongoing for the past week and a half. Both of them knew enough to make sure the nature of what happened between them stayed a secret. But they still bumped heads about it in thinly veiled tiffs, under the pretense of Doctor/Patient 'misunderstandings'.

Finally Sakura gave in to the fact that the stubborn Jonin was not apt to change anytime soon. And so confined their interactions to brisk Hello's and How-are-you-feeling-today's. She also took up the habit of having someone else take his vitals and report them back to her, to add to his file. It was better that way. Without the palpable tension constantly bearing down on her, the Kunoichi had actually gotten back to her routine and the _rest_ of her patients at KGH.

Too bad she was a sucker for punishment. Evident by the fact that she was now standing outside of Kakashi's room, hand wrapped tentatively around the door handle. Thankfully higher ranked Shinobi were always assigned solo suites. So there would be no other patient present to witness her voyeurism. Sakura took a deep breath and slid the door open. Stepping inside and shutting it quietly, before she could change her mind for the millionth time.

A smirk crossed ruggedly handsome features as their owner watched the rosette cautiously make her way into his room. He wasn't surprised. Something had told him she would pay a visit soon; and considering this was to be his last night, she was right on time. Kakashi watched panic flicker across Sakura's visage as she realized he wasn't in his bed.

Her jade eyes lifted and scanned the room, quickly falling to the floor when she found him. To the Kunoichi's horror, the Jonin was staring _right_ back at her, casually slouched on the oversized window ledge at the opposite end of the space.

As always, she was adorable when she was embarrassed. Trademark blush colored Sakura's cheeks as she nervously tucked a short candy strand behind one ear, knowing full well she'd been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Windy night, huh," Kakashi mused softly.

"What are you doing up at this hour." The medical-nin muttered. Silently kicking herself for conveniently forgetting that her former Sensei was a fucking raging insomniac.

"You know I can never sleep for too long," he replied with a smirk and a shrug.

"Well," Sakura cleared her throat and forced herself to adopt the tone of a medical professional, "You should try harder."

"Should I," he droned deeply, unfazed by her vocal shift.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he looked like a god...shock of sterling hair in perfect disarray, masked attributes bathed in soft moonlight... Slouched there with that sexy, masculine, arrogant mien that she couldn't stand or resist... But his intimate deep timbre was quickly sending the warmth in her cheeks, south of the equator.

Sakura was burning beneath the copy-nin's obvious lustful scrutiny. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat in frustration. The Kunoichi was decidedly _done_ with the spiky haired man's confusing mixed signals. With a defeated sigh she started to leave. Kakashi chuckled at her uncharacteristic white flag.

"That's it? No intimidating threats of a physical exam?"

Sakura glared daggers at him.

"Why should I? So you can flip out on me as soon as I touch you?"

"You never know unless you try," he whispered huskily.

_Is he really doing this right now?! The nerve!_

"You know what. Fuck you Kakashi."

"Tsk Tsk," Kakashi feigned dismay, "Language Sakura, we're in a hospital."

At that smart ass reply, the pink haired girl could no longer keep her temper in check. She stormed over to him so she could give him a piece of her mind without yelling.

"Am I just one big game to you?!" She hissed, "Is _this_ how you treat all girls? Just toy with them and throw them away, hiding behind that stupid mask and slick talk when you don't even give a crap! Don't you care about anything but yourself!"

For some reason the Kunoichi's reproachful words needled their way right under Kakashi's skin. The copy-nin dropped the act.

"You think I don't want you? You think this is _easy_ for me? You're my student Sakura, you're eighteen...We shouldn't be doing this."

"So that's all I am to you, some mistake?"

"No I didn't say that..."

At his lack of elaboration Sakura spun on her heel, Kakashi quickly grabbed her wrist stopping the Kunoichi from attempting to leave.

"Sakura, don't act like you're fucking clueless...you _know _that I want you," he snapped.

Kakashi Hatake had never been susceptible to weakness, but more and more he was becoming a slave to this desire.

"Come here," the copy-nin tightened his grip around the pink haired girl's wrist and drew her in between his legs.

His bare feet resting on the smooth tiles of the cool hospital floor, only heightened the sensuous warmth radiating from the rosette's body as it pressed into his.

Sakura let out a soft moan before she could stop herself. The Kunoichi was more then apprehensive. Once burned, twice shy. As much as she craved him, Sakura almost didn't want to experience the incredible pleasure she knew awaited her. The medical ninja wasn't prepared for the pain of losing their intimacy as soon as Kakashi decided this was over, and shut her out once again.

The Jonin immediately sensed her hesitation and the reasoning behind it. He was being unfair, he should have let her go, but Hatake had already passed the point of no return. This time the copy-nin couldn't hide behind the justification of Sakura using this simply as a substitution. Because it wasn't her... This time it was only him, _he_ wanted this, he _needed_ this. Selfish as it was, Kakashi knew he would push until she gave in to him.

The knowledge that this could and would, probably be the last time they had this opportunity, only strengthened his resolve. When tomorrow dawned; the sun would set on everything outside of his mission, and Kakashi would _gladly_ spend each minute of the calm before that storm, buried deep inside her.

"I want you so badly." he murmured softly as he pulled his mask down.

The handsome Shinobi softly rest a hand around her neck; dragging his tongue across the delicate surface on the opposite side, while the rough pad of his thumb caressed up and down her throat. Sakura's body responded against her mind's objections. Her spine curved slightly and the free arm she'd wrapped around herself as a subconscious barrier, now fell to his thigh in an effort to steady her weakening knees. Kakashi inhaled sharply at the pressing weight of her palm so close to his pulsing erection. The Jonin's slender fingers; which had previously captured Sakura's wrist, now drew the imprisoned appendage upwards until the girl's palm cupped his hard burning need.

"See," he murmured against her jugular, alluding to the supporting evidence his hard-on provided.

Sakura mewled softly. Kakashi's rigid bulge was throbbing against her fingertips, begging the Kunoichi for attention. The temptation was too strong to resist. The pink haired medic deftly pulled the clasp of his linen pants apart, trailing her searching fingers across jet black boxer-brief's until she found the vent and snapped it undone. The copy-nin's anxious length spilled from it's prison. Thick shaft standing at perfect attention, tip slicked with steadily oozing affirmation of his desire.

Sakura eagerly curled her fingers around him, tightening her grip and then stroking her palm downward, then back up her Sensei's length in one fluid teasing motion.

"Ughhh..."

Kakashi groaned at the caress and buried his hand into her hair; dragging his lips across her skin hungrily. He abruptly pulled away and pushed her lab coat from her shoulders and onto the floor.

"God I need to fuck you Sakura...right now, I can't wait anymore."

The silver haired Shinobi stood and forced Sakura back against the window sill. Unable to take his time and be granted permission, the Jonin simply shoved her dress up around her hips and effortlessly tore her panties at the seam.

Intense arousal radiated off the handsome ninja so strongly that it was intoxicating. In the face of his blatant, primal lust the medical-nin was swept into a whirlwind of passion. Sakura spiraled into a world of optimistic fantasy and let herself believe for that moment, the elusive heart of the imposing copy ninja could be hers alone.

The pink haired girl slid her palms up beneath the elder Shinobi's shirt and against his chest, leaving goose-flesh in the wake of her traveling hands. Savoring the feeling of the broad, defined expanse against her skin. When she coast across his nipple a low groan escaped Kakashi's lips. The copy-nin caught one of her hands with his and promptly pinned it against the wall behind them, using his other hand to easily lift her further up into the corner of the window seat.

His breath came in rapid short puffs as Kakashi hurriedly pushed his way in between her thighs, reaching down to guide the glans of his seeping cock into the crevice of her soft pink labia. She was already slicked for him with desire and anticipation; so without pause the copy-nin thrust deep into that clutching wet heat, eliciting a desperate aroused cry from Sakura.

"_Mmmm_! Ahh Ka-ka-shii..."

Her sensual utterance pierced the silence surrounding them. The hospital was currently wrapped in stillness, it's tiled hallways so quiet that even a pin-drop would not have been hard to discern. As much as the sound sent erotic chills up Kakashi's spine he wasn't about to grant any prying ears or eyes audience to their tryst. He pressed his lips against her ear.

"Shhhh, we have to be quiet," the Jonin cautioned softly.

Sakura bit down on her lip and sagged back against the window in ardor. She knew he was right. Beyond the most obvious no-no; which was that the elite and accomplished Kakashi Hatake, was currently and unapologetically screwing his student with pleasure. Sakura Haruno, medical specialist and progeny of the respected Fifth Hokage was also currently (and shamelessly) fucking her patient and Sensei...in the hospital where she practiced.

The combination of those illicit circumstances, broke virtually every major ethical and moral code in the ninja AND medical world in one fell swoop. They were both completely and irrevocably out of line and they knew it. However the rose haired Kunoichi found it difficult to care about consequences when Kakashi's large delectable cock was penetrating her so deep, so hard...so good.

Another keening cry fell from Sakura's slightly parted lips. At the conspicuous noise, the rugged Shinobi growled and sought to stifle any further outbursts as his lips crashed into hers. The heated sloppy exchange that followed only stoked the raging fire burning in the copy-nin's belly. His thrusts began to pick up speed and force. As a result Sakura's soft pretty little mewls, slowly gained momentum and volume until the Jonin's kiss was no longer effectively absorbing the yearning sounds. Kakashi pulled back with a groan and yanked the girls soft pliant body closer, so she was completely reclined against the oversized window sill.

He wrapped her supple thighs around his waist, then firmly slid a hand over her mouth, fully silencing the moans and cries that now vibrated against his palm. There was no way in hell Kakashi was letting anyone walk through that door and try to stop this.

The copy-nin's free hand found it's way down over the carelessly bunched fabric of Sakura's dress and came to rest on her mound. His thumb slowly traced and teased her hooded center of pleasure as Kakashi began to once again aggressively pump into her tight warmth. The girl's muffled feverish screams were wrecking havoc on his control. Part of him wanted to let her mouth go; let those delicious cries fill the halls of the hospital and echo back into his ears, but the Jonin knew the serious repercussions of that impulse.

Kakashi threw his head back, momentarily overwhelmed by how incredible it felt to be encased in her snug walls. But he quickly forced himself to turn his gaze back to the alluring vision before him. Sakura's kelly-green eyes were glassy with rapture, her soft body pitched forward with each of his intrusions into her sex. Hot shallow breaths fanned across his fingers with each nasal inhale and exhale. Her petite hands had found their way above her head and both palms were now pressed to the glass of the window pane, searching for leverage to answer each one of his ardent thrusts with her own.

_Jesus._

She was lucky they had to be quiet right now, because if not Kakashi would have long ago ripped her clothes to shreds and had her screaming bloody murder.

The silver haired Jonin shoved a greedy hand beneath her dress, moaning when calloused fingertips met the bare spongy flesh of her breast. He clutched the softness, then searched out the crest. Pinching and rolling it between his fingers, flashing a devious smile as Sakura's pretty eyes snapped shut in ecstasy. She was a ninja after all he mused. And most Kunoichi liked a little pain with their pleasure.

The devious Shinobi quickly hiked the troublesome dress up even further until its hem rested above her two moonlit mounds of perfection. He leaned forward and languidly traced one soft pink bud with his slick tongue until it obediently stiffened beneath the flicking organ. The teasing action was deliberately out of time with his steady measured thrusts inside of her. And that contrast had his candy tressed lover quickly arching up, begging for more. With a growl Kakashi obliged. The copy-nin drew the Kunoichi's hardened nipple into his mouth, suckling at it mercilessly until Sakura's body once again jerked up beneath him. Her hands abandoned the window and thread themselves into his shock of hair desperately.

Fueled by her wanton reactions Kakashi released the now swollen nubbin with a wet pop, then hungrily set to work on it's twin. When said nipple was as swollen as it's counterpart the copy-nin backed off and eyed his handiwork. At the delicious sight his cock immediately convulsed and secreted. Spending even more pre-cum inside her tight heat. Sakura moaned, her hands fisted in his hair at the absence of his mouth.

"Want more?" he teased huskily.

Sakura rocked her hips up in response, drawing a sharp inhale from Kakashi at the stimulation.

"_Mmm_," the Jonin growled.

His mouth was back on her, biting and sucking the slope of one breast. Leaving angry red marks on the flawless creamy expanse, while his other hand kneaded and hefted the softness his mouth was neglecting. She failed to notice when his hand left her breast and drifted south. Suddenly Sakura's body spasmed, as a burst of electric heat leapt from the lightning users fingertip and across the peak of her clit trapped beneath his thumb. The specialist shivered in rapture and the copy-nin stifled a loud groan as her sex tensed around him.

"You like that..." he whispered innocently between swirling tongue kisses to her neck.

When the sexy Shinobi descended again and took her nipple into his mouth; worrying it between his teeth then biting it softly, the medic's eyes snapped shut in ardor. Her control was unraveling by the second. Sakura wanted more then anything to prolong this sexual bliss, but she was utterly powerless to stop the orgasm rising in her loins.

Whatever the feeling was that existed above ecstasy...Sakura was leagues beyond it. An erotic blend of pain and pleasure radiated through the youth, leaving her body ablaze with passion. All courtesy of the gorgeous silver haired man currently in possession of her mind, heart and body.

Kakashi was as skilled and strategic in bed as he was in battle. Though her voice was held at bay by his firm palm; the Jonin read her needs and triggers effortlessly, then catered to each. His free hand clutching and stroking her silken dermis in all the right places. Teasing the sensitive surface with pinches and tiny shocks then easing pain with soothing strokes and soft kisses. Filling her sex and her senses with that blend of sweet torture.

The ninja gave her just enough satisfaction to bring her to the edge and then abruptly took it away, allowing the resulting desperation to fuel her hunger. Sakura bucked and undulated beneath him, crying out and pleading against his palm each time he removed his touch and instead roughly sheathed himself inside her. The Kunoichi's body spoke everything the copy-nin's hand was forbidding her from saying.

"Shit," his breath hissed out when Sakura's walls clamped around him as the rosette neared her peak.

"_Ughh_...I'm going to lose it if you do that." Kakashi cautioned gruffly.

Sakura's hips rose in response to the warning, urging her object of lust to do just that as her sex coaxed him deeper into it's embrace. Kakashi's eyes narrowed lustfully at her sinful appetite.

"That's _exactly_ what you want, isn't it." He growled derisively, slamming his cock hard and deep for emphasis.

The sterling haired Shinobi's pointer finger trailed her cheekbone sweetly, despite the fact that his words and intentions were _anything_ but.

"You want me to lose it inside of you again..._hmm_."

The sage eyed vixen gave a delirious nod. It was true, she wanted every drop of him. Every pore and membrane of Sakura's flesh craved the taste of the rugged copy ninja.

"Careful angel...that nasty little fetish can turn even you into a cum slut," he purred.

Flagrant affirmation filled her hungry stare and Kakashi inhaled sharply, reading the implication. His deep timbre became raw and greedy, as did his corresponding thrusts.

"Mmm you _want_ to be a cum slut for me...don't you."

The graphic shameless taunts sent chills of pleasure through Sakura's already overwrought frame. A searing rush of passion coiled in her stomach and mind-numbing tremors ran through her in quick succession. Each one tore a scream from her throat, which then lost itself against Kakashi's grip. Then the world went white. Sakura's hands desperately tangled into her own candy tresses as unspeakable pleasure exploded through her core. The Jonin shuddered as his gorgeous student began climaxing around him.

"That's right...let it go...drench my cock," he rasped through haggard breaths.

The obscene picture she provided; forcibly silenced, writhing and trembling in ecstasy as her orgasm flooded his painfully hard dick, her walls mercilessly clutching and sucking at the turgid length...was one worthy of divinity.

"God I love fucking watching you cum..."

Unable to hold back, Kakashi pressed his body down over hers, speaking low through feverish kisses to her throat.

"You don't know how much I crave this. _Mmm_ Sakura...you feel so good..._nnnhh_ so ... fucking ... good," the copy-nin moaned hoarsely.

As the medical-nin's savage climax ebbed, and the feminine cries against his palm diminished to quiet whimpers, Kakashi finally released her mouth. It was definitely time to cater to his own unsated desire.

Both of his hands urgently coast down to Sakura's waist. Gripping the supple curvature tightly in a steady, unforgiving hold as he sporadically and roughly thrust deep inside her with abandon. His taxed restraint balancing precariously on the verge of oblivion.

The ex ANBU searched out Sakura's sweet full lips with his own, and the amorous accomplices lost themselves in a torrid kiss. Lips kneading, tongues delving and flicking eagerly. Suddenly, Kakashi pulled back with a gasp and his body doubled over.

"Look at me Sakura," he commanded in a broken whisper, through heaving pants.

Jade eyes obeyed and with greedy pleasure, the Kunoichi granted him rapt audience. She watched the rakishly handsome Shinobi bite down hard on his lip in an effort to silence himself. Watched his pupils widen and dilate within their crimson/onyx irises. Felt his dick tense and choke deep inside her wet orifice...and then came the tantalizing finale. Sakura's head fell back with a whimper, mouth agape in silent rapture, eyes shut tightly at the inebriating sensation. A deep gruff cry forced it's way through the copy ninja's clenched jaw.

"_Hahhhh..._Fuck!"

Kakashi's rushing hot load was breaking free, filling her tight sex with multiple syrupy waves of cum. His sticky secretions mingling with the creamy remnants of her own climax. Silvery brows furrowed in relish at the vision of Sakura trembling and taking his seed with such obvious pleasure, while his own quaking body seized violently with each drop of hot white lust that escaped him.

As his climax peaked the impassioned Jonin's body keeled forward with the sheer force of his release and fell flush against Sakura, limp and out of breath. He lay there for a moment to collect himself; spending arbitrary, languid nips and soft kisses along the trembling rosette's jaw line.

When her soft arms wove themselves around his neck, as if anticipating his proximate attempt to break away, he simpered. Kakashi's strong hands rose and gently unhooked Sakura's imprisoning appendages then eased up. Ignoring the resulting cute whine of protest from the pouting Kunoichi, as he tugged her hem all the way down over her hips and then gingerly tucked his slack member back into his own pants.

Finally looking up into dual pools of emerald, the copy-nin chuckled at the rising disappointment he found in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured softly and gathered the young beauty up into his grasp.

Sakura wrapped her legs and arms around Kakashi like a Koala, as the rugged Shinobi padded them both across the smooth floor to his bed.

He spilled his lover into the nondescript white sheets, then collapsed beside her wearily. Offering no protest when she nestled closer into his warmth and lay her head sweetly across his chest.

As he ran tender fingers through Sakura's soft tresses Kakashi's heart tugged, she was still so innocent. So ready to embrace him no matter how much he pushed her away. He sighed wishing he could be as forgiving as she was, to himself. The normally withdrawn copy-nin was enjoying their present closeness far more then he could readily admit, but that enjoyment was weighed heavy with guilt.

Deciding to savor the moment and mentally chastise himself some other time, the rugged Shinobi fell into a sort of semi sleep. Expertly toeing the thin line between slumber and consciousness. When Sakura slowly shifted and eased out of the bed; the copy-nin was instantly alert, though his body gave no such indication.

The elder Shinobi cracked his eyes open and found himself wishing she could stay just a bit longer. But he knew it was too risky, they had already pressed their luck enough. Before she could get too far, the Jonin reached out lazily and caught her hand. The pink haired medic jumped at the unexpected touch and looked down at the man she'd assumed was fast asleep. Kakashi studied her for a moment, committing each facet of her exotic beauty to memory.

"The answer is no," He said quietly.

"No what?" The Kunoichi cocked her head in confusion.

"You are not, and could _never_ be a game to me Sakura."

The specialist felt like her heart might burst. It was the most affectionate and emotionally unguarded thing he'd ever said to her outside of sex. The Jonin propped up and drew her arm closer until she was hovering above him. Then he reached out and tenderly cupped her nape. Guiding her pout down and kissing her deeply, before pulling back a tiny bit to whisper.

"No matter what happens...I need you to know that."

Overwhelmed by emotions, Sakura could only nod and kiss him again. The Kunoichi was too afraid that if she spoke, the happy tears she was desperately holding back would spill and ruin the moment.

Their lips parted and as the copy-nin pulled up his mask and reclined into his bed, the jade eyed medic took her leave. Making sure to collect her lab coat (and the incriminating remains of her panties) on her way out. The halls of the hospital were deserted as Sakura slipped through them undetected and out the back entrance.

When the Kunoichi stepped into the night, she immediately noticed that the formerly eerie wailing wind had dwindled to a gusting breeze. A perfect crescent moon sat slightly off center in the vast expanse of midnight hued sky. Overhead the patchy, scattered cloud cover, allowed starlight to shimmer and wink across the now tranquil latitude of Konoha. It was as if at that moment, everything in the world was right. Sakura smiled, her decision made.

"Tomorrow..." she whispered.

Tomorrow, she would tell him everything on her heart.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Sakura hummed her way down the corridor towards Kakashi's room. The Kunoichi was positively beaming; as a grumpy Ino had dryly pointed out in the break-room, right before asking her who the hell _she_ was fucking. Sakura entirely ignored her nosy best friend's crude inquiry and left with a wave. Hurrying in an effort to take these few idle moments and come clean with Kakashi before she got too busy.

As she neared his suite, arousal tingled through Sakura at the memory of their liaison the night before. She was so caught up in the daydream that she smacked right into a nurse briskly exiting the copy-nin's quarters.

"Oh Minko! I'm so sorry!"

The medic quickly reached out to steady the junior nurse before the poor girl fell flat on her bum.

"It's ok Sakura Senpai. I wasn't looking either," the wobbly nurse smiled brightly and re-adjusted her cap.

Sakura gestured to the room, "Is he up?"

"Oh Kakash-Sensei discharged at about 3:00am."

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's impossible. He's _my_ patient, no one else can sign him out."

"Well..." Minko chewed her lip in thought and then flipped through the chart in her hands, "Hmm it seems that Shizune Sama directly signed off on his release."

The nurse then extended his chart to Sakura. Right next to the discharge authorization field was Shizune's unmistakable endorsement. Green eyes shifted to the small HD scribbled beside the signature and her blood began to boil. She should have known.

Though the elder Kunoichi definitely had the authority, even Shizune wouldn't have just signed out another Doctor's patient without consulting them first...unless it was an HD. A Hokage directive, straight from the Fifth herself. Sakura couldn't fathom why her Shishou would undermine her in such a blatant fashion, but she was about to find out.

"Minko please tell Ino I had to run over to administration for a moment to follow up on this."

"Hai, Sakura Senpai."

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

A bundle of pink fury unceremoniously burst into the Fifth Hokage's office without so much as a knock of warning.

"Why was Kakashi discharged without my consent!" The irate Kunoichi demanded, still slightly breathless from her mad dash to the administrative building.

Tsunade looked up with a start, momentarily thrown by her protégée's uncharacteristic discourtesy. However, the steely Sannin regained her wits.

"It's classified Haruno."

The short answer left no room for further query but Tsunade quickly realized her student had no intention of letting go so easily.

"I should have _at least_ been consulted first!"

It was becoming transparent that there was something deeper behind Sakura's outburst. The blond medical specialist sensed a subtle panic and fear rising in the air around the rosette. Tsunade was highly disappointed by the prospect that the young Kunoichi was seemingly so afraid and unwilling to stand on her own two feet.

"Co-dependency is not becoming of a Shinobi. You need to learn how to excel without using Kakashi as a crutch." The Fifth scolded, as she continued with her paperwork. "No student of mine should ever display such weakness. Whatever your hang up is, let it go." She snapped.

When the Sannin looked up again and her brown eyes found the crestfallen girl before her, she sighed and softened her tone.

"Listen Sakura, I'm telling you this, not because you're privileged to this information but because you're my subordinate and one of the very few who has my complete trust. Kakashi Hatake took a super S ranked mission last night. It could last a year, maybe more...and as the way of Shinobi dictates...there is no guarantee that he will return to us." The blond paused, letting the heavy truth fully settle over the young girl. "...Now that being said, I'm confident that in the future you _will_ remember your place and not question my motives or decisions."

"Hai Shishou Sama," Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry for my rudeness," she bowed deeply.

Tsunade nodded and turned her attention back to her paperwork.

"You're dismissed."

Sakura turned and wrapped her hand around the knob of the door. Gripping the cool brass tightly in order to hold back her anguish and any further displays of weakness before her master. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. Then pressed her forehead against the smooth wall beside it. The pain was unbearable. Quiet racking sobs overtook her, wetting her eyes and cheeks with tears.

Yet again she was powerless. Yet again fate was threatening to rip someone she loved away forever. Yet again Kakashi had left her behind, without justification. Cruelly shattering her heart into a million pieces, that Sakura was sure would never mend.

...

* * *

**Wow, **_**another **_**chapter and lemon which almost killed me...but I finished it and that's all that matters! *does happy dance* Whatdya think? Was the hospital smexiness appreciated? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (pweeease)**

**Next Chapter: Collateral Damage....Kakashi's got a seeeecret!**


	7. COLLATERAL DAMAGE

Chapter 7 has arrived! Kakashi's truth is uncovered...

***ALL M CAUTIONS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS APPLY***

-Lei-

* * *

**COLLATERAL DAMAGE**

_Sakura turned and wrapped her hand around the knob of the door. Gripping the cool brass tightly in order to hold back her anguish and any further displays of weakness before her master. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. Then pressed her forehead against the smooth wall beside it. The pain was unbearable. Quiet racking sobs overtook her, wetting her eyes and cheeks with tears. _

_Yet again she was powerless. Yet again fate was threatening to rip someone she loved away forever. Yet again Kakashi had left her behind, without justification. Cruelly shattering her heart into a million pieces, that Sakura was sure would never mend..._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

"Thank you for your business." The bubbly counter girl gushed as she handed a brown take away bag to the dreamy newcomer, who had in the past year and a half become a regular at her family's dango shop.

Naka was a tiny village tucked away in the northern hills of the Fire Country. Because of it's size, almost every female in the small population had by that point clocked and fallen head over heels for the gorgeous raven haired new Registrar. Takeo Uesugi was younger and more attractive then someone who spent his days locked in a stuffy records archive ought to be. But the mystery only added to his charm.

"Come again Takeo-kun!" She called out just before he reached the exit.

The man nodded genially, mentally musing at how the temporary moniker didn't phase him in the least. He himself found it a bit scary at times, how easily he slipped into code names, slipped past notice, slipped in and out of identities. Like a hand into glove, instead of a man exchanging lives, personalities, purposes...

Becoming someone else was simply second nature. And from the moment he completed his secret Kekkei Genkai; dropping the physical traits and characteristics he was best known for, and replacing them with ones that were unrecognizable. He simply became a weapon. Without feeling, attachment or remorse.

He supposed he had his true name to thank for that frightening skill, although the phrase 'true name' in itself was a misnomer. Even _he_ didn't know the real surname of his clan. There was a rumor that they'd at one time been called the Tōmei. But all the man knew for certain was the name he'd inherited...One carefully chosen many generations before, by the first in a long line of Shinobi spies who preceded him.

It was a deadly legacy to which he was now the sole heir. The mystery of that bloodline had pervaded his being since the day he was born. He still remembered his last moment of ipseity. It had been an unusually balmy night for Autumn. The night of his fifth birthday. From shadows his father had looked on proudly as his only son was blessed and then masked by the man they all knew as 'the elder'. It was an honor bestowed just twice before him, and one that could only be given to a child whose brilliance stretched far beyond extraordinary.

To bear a mask from childhood meant the one who wore it would never possess an identity. And in a lineage comprised of the most brilliant and feared assassins the world had ever known. To possess enough skill to be looked upon as extraordinary at the age of _five,_ was a feat outside of the average human's capability.

Clearly however...Kakashi Hatake, was anything but average.

The disguised Shinobi, plucked his last dango from the stick and casually flicked it into a waste receptacle as he passed. Suddenly, a memory overtook him. His eyes cut back to the discarded skewer as the thought of candlelight playing across pink tresses rose up. It was quickly joined by the echo of those sweet cries of ecstasy he could never forget, and the recollection of sliding deep inside the most arresting clutching heat his body had ever known. Sakura filled his mind and a familiar stabbing sensation filled his chest. The Black Op quickly pushed away the thoughts of his former student and his unquenchable longing for her.

In the plethora of reasons why he forbade himself from thinking about her anymore; his presence here and his true purpose, were the most blatant attestations as to why he could never harbor any deep personal attachments. Especially not one with his former student.

Sakura was far too pure...too precious to him, to ever risk tarnish or danger by allowing her to exist in his world. His true status as an S Black Op and the grievous amount of blood on his hands, was arcane knowledge only he himself and the Fifth Hokage were privy too.

Neither Danzo nor the Council even suspected Kakashi Hatake was brethren to the infamous, and to date unsubstantiated assassin clan. Their lack of assumption was probably based on the fact that the only one who even knew his father, the White Fang's true identity, was the Third Hokage. The Sarutobi had died with that secret; as he'd sworn to do when the Hatake clan first granted allegiance to _his_ masters, the Shodai and Nidaime of Konohagakure.

That pact of loyalty had formed a clandestine alliance between the Hatake and the forces of good within Konoha's infrastructure. The purpose of which was to keep that wise peaceful lineage in power from the shadows, long after it's figureheads had passed on. Protecting Konoha by any and all means from the dark influence of Root and the clutches of the Uchiha clan, using the only bloodline that far surpassed them both.

As the only remaining masked survivor to that clan of guardians, it was a responsibility that now fell squarely on Kakashi Hatake's shoulders. One that he couldn't carelessly shrug aside, not even for the girl who'd single handedly made him feel again, simply by opening her heart. The one who's bond he both craved _and_ feared more then anything...

Suddenly, an ominous chakra signature interrupted the Shinobi's pensive aside. Several meters away a hooded figure drew near. He blended into the pedestrian traffic of the small marketplace almost imperceptibly, but still Kakashi had marked him in an instant. A bitter, semi-proud smirk painted the Jonin's adopted features. The way the pale, onyx eyed boy was effortlessly blending into the fabric of people, it was evident he had once been a student to the elite copy ninja.

It pained the elder Shinobi to see Sasuke this way. He'd always hoped the gifted youth would bear his clans name with honor instead of succumbing to hatred. But he also knew first hand that the reality of life in the pain twisted world of Ninja, didn't often mimic such idealism.

The unsuspecting Uchiha passed his former Sensei by, without notice or pause. Intently heading towards his final destination which lay just over a kilometer in the opposite direction, at the Naka temple. The copy-nin exhaled as Sasuke's chakra steadily receded.

Behind false eyes that were bluer then ocean water; the crimson of a single Sharingan swirled and came to life. Kakashi took a moment to study the unassuming serenity around him with a heavy heart. Knowing that at nightfall it would be transformed, by his hand, into something unspeakable and macabre.

It was time.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The Hokage directive was simple.

-Confirm the rumored population of Akatsuki's sleeper agents that unobtrusively comprised the "civilian" Naka Village.

-Eliminate them before they could be activated and pose threat.

-Do so without any link or trace back to Konohagakure.

And most importantly...

Leave nothing behind.

The copy-nin executed his mission with terrifying precision. Warm sticky evidence of his hellish prowess soaked the earth in deep reddish hues. The streets ran crimson, blood of the innocent mingling and flowing with that of the guilty. In the mind-numbing nightmare, the most frightening of all was the profound silence. The shadow of a man was so swift and so lethal, that not even a single scream had space to pierce the midnight stillness before his task was done.

Dual sharingan irides noted all of this from their owners rooftop vantage point. Since Sasuke was a firm believer in first observing and analyzing an opponent's level and skills; he'd long ago decided that getting involved now, would not be in his best interest.

Plus. He wasn't that keen on Orochimaru, or the thought of exacting another one of the creepy sicko's experiments anyway. The opportunity to finally kill and absorb the Snake Sannin was drawing closer by the day and as a result Sasuke no longer had the patience for these meaningless errand boy tasks. So in reality, the mystery man was actually doing him a huge favor.

In light of his gratitude, it really was unfortunate that he would still have to kill the guy. But there was no way Sasuke could return to the snake's lair without some news of retaliation. Especially if the Akatsuki were behind this.

Realizing that there was not a soul left alive in the village, save the two of them. Sasuke jumped down from his perch in anticipation of the strange raven tressed, blue eyed Ninja's arrival. The man didn't keep him waiting long. Almost immediately, inky shadows across from the slouching Uchiha shifted as the tenebrous Shinobi stepped from their embrace.

Sasuke looked up lazily, his glowing crimson stare met with deep cerulean.

"So, I'm assuming Akatsuki caught wind that Orochimaru perfected the Jutsu to awake and control this village..._But_ somehow..." Sasuke paused and cocked his head at the nagging inconsistency," You just _don't_ strike me as one of those flash loving idiots, who parade around in those ridiculous 'come arrest me' uniforms."

At the man's lack of response, the Uchiha shrugged indifferently then stood upright, pulling his snake Katana from it's sheath with typical grace and elegance.

"Well, whoever you are...You're powerful, and I must say though it's regrettable I have to kill you...I _am_ honored to measure myself against someone of your skill."

The Black Op smirked and bowed smoothly, simultaneously drawing his own uniquely crafted blade, "No. The pleasure is _all_ mine...Uchiha, Sasuke."

In a blink of an eye steel clashed against steel. The eerie quiet around them was disrupted by the metallic telltale sounds of battle.

Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling, that his opponent was almost toying with him. The Ninja not only countered every offensive strike that the Uchiha put forth with unnatural ease; like he could predict each move before it was made. But he seemed to glide and dance around the younger Shinobi without even a hint of bloodlust; as if he was testing and recording the boy's reactions and skills, simply out of curiosity. It didn't take long before Sasuke's Chakra had run it's course.

The snake Sannin's prodigy quickly summoned his curse mark to supplement his strength. At Sasuke's physical transformation a smile flit across his adversary's lips.

"A Shinobi who is reliant on false power will forever remain weak, Sasuke."

The Uchiha frowned at the strange statement, momentarily thrown by the familiarity he found in the voice addressing him. That split second window of opportunity was all the Black Op needed.

The moment a razor-sharp edge slashed across his left arm; scoring a deep crimson fissure across his skin, the Uchiha boy felt the stamina of the curse mark being sapped from him. As if it were mingling with the blood currently spilling from his wound. Kicking himself for dropping his guard so easily, the Uchiha's Mangeyko swirled to life in a last ditch attempt to find his enemies weakness and end this battle.

Sasuke had never before revealed the fact that he was already in possession of the ultimate ocular power. It was a trump card that remained hidden simply because most battles couldn't pressure him enough to require it's use. But it had become apparent to the Uchiha heir, that if he didn't exercise his entire arsenal against this dangerous opponent. He would undoubtedly die here.

The morphing black slashes in the boy's crimson pools didn't phase Kakashi in the least. It was a time tested verity that even the Mangeyko Sharingan couldn't see past the power of his Kekkei Genkai's deception. Sasuke's mouth dropped in horror when he felt his Sharingan abruptly recede, the fiery color draining slowly from his eyes, as his elite Uchiha ability was forcibly suppressed by the same ominous dark power which had incapacitated his curse mark.

"Who the hell are you?" The normally apathetic boy's voice trembled in disbelief of the vast skill his adversary possessed.

Never one to be baited; the Black Op said nothing, simply made an indiscernible series of hand-signs. Taking both the Uchiha boy's consciousness and memories in the space of a moment. The Jutsu he'd performed guaranteed that when Sasuke awoke, he would have no recollection of this battle _or_ his enigmatic opponent. The Black Op lingered for a moment, arrested by the profound peace that now graced his former students face. Sadness filled him at his inability to protect his gifted charge, the title of Sensei was one he'd never felt deserving of, and this vision only strengthened that sorrowful realization.

As Kakashi sluggishly made his way through the bloody carnage of Naka Village; in the form he'd crafted solely for this purpose. Nearly all of his Chakra had been exhausted by the repertoire of Hidden Jutsu he'd just released in such rapid succession. Through his exhaustion the covert assassin wondered what the hell he was doing sparing Sasuke's life. Hatake had never disobeyed a kill on sight order before. But for some reason, this time his will had refused to be controlled by so called duty.

Something in the innately peaceful, kind hearted prodigy had grown impossibly weary of pushing his own sentiments aside to be a vessel of death. Kakashi was tired, his _soul_ was tired.

All he wanted, was to wash the newest in his long list of disturbing memories away...and lose himself in her touch. At that second the conflicted, blood spattered man reached crystal clarity. He needed her. He needed to be human again, if only for those few moments spent in the haven of her arms.

The Jonin had met his breaking point. He knew then; that if she would take him, he would without qualm slowly leave this life behind. No matter what the consequence. For the one who was more precious to him then even Konoha or the legacy of his father and those before him... the copy-nin would make that self serving choice.

It had been two years. Two torturous, long years since he'd seen her face, heard her voice, touched her body, kissed her lips...and though she could very well belong to someone else by now. The Jonin had to see her again. If only to confirm whether his life would continue down this path of shadows or if a small glimmer of hope could change his course forever.

Sakura Haruno, would be the sole decider of that.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Realization tingled its way down the man's spine like lightning. His formerly measured breath began to speed. A smirk stretched across his lips as he tried in vain to control the racing of his heart. If only Team 7 could see the imposing copy ninja now. Struggling to remain calm, unceremoniously crouched in dense shrubbery in a place like this, was ANYTHING but dignified.

"Hmph," he shook his head incredulously, he couldn't quite believe it himself.

Kakashi wasn't sure how he even got into this bush in the first place, all he knew was the minute he identified that familiar chakra, his body got stuck in some sort of suspended animation between the "fight or flight" response and this shrub happened to be his life line. The girl was just out of view but the copy-nin could feel her presence as if she were right next to him. Every small breeze carried her sweet scent on tendrils of humid steam. His weight shifted as he heard the water breaking, followed by a small splash.

"Shit."

There was no way he could pop unassumingly out of a damn bush and waltz in there now. Without making things incredibly awkward.

_Think Kakashi...think._

_"Oh you're here too? Wow that's so weird you would be here at this remote hot spring that I showed you at the same time as me ha ha...Huh, why am I in this bush? Oh well actually I heard this baby squirrel screaming for help in this exact bush. Oh you didn't hear it... well it was less of a scream, more of a squeaking...Where is it? That's a very good question. I released it back into the tree when I freed it from here...Why am I still in the bush then?....Ummm... did you switch conditioners cause your hair looks __**really**__ good..."_

Yea.

No matter how this went, the sterling haired Jonin was going to end up being called a liar and punched through a tree trunk.

Truth was, he had come here at this ungodly hour so he could soak away the dull aches his last mission had left all over his body and mind, mask-less and in peace. But to think _she_ would be here. Resigned to his fate the Jonin stood. If he was going to risk the consequence, he might as well fully enjoy the experience up to that point right? After all, he hadn't seen Sakura since he left Konoha two years ago and peeking wasn't really his style. Unlike Jiraiya he generally didn't have to hide to get what he wanted, since most women were more then happy to give it to him. But _this_ was different...the woman in question wasn't some one-off who he'd soon forget.

It was one very gorgeous, very naked, very young Kunoichi. Who he had been thinking about nightly for the better part of two years, and was for all intensive purpose very much his former _student_. Add _that_ on to the fact that she probably hated him by now and would most likely murder him on sight...

Kakashi couldn't believe how much Sakura had changed from that annoying boy crazy 12 year old who thought she was useless. Almost eight years had passed since then, and even in his distant travels he wasn't able to escape the many stories about the 19 year old medical specialist of the Leaf. Whose prowess and strength rivaled that of her Shishou, the Fifth Hokage.

_No, not 19...that's right she should have just turned 20._

Looking up at the girl in front of him the Shinobi took a small comfort in that number. Through steam his vision made out one bare shoulder, soft skin flushed with heat, long slick hair pooled around her like candy. The girl shifted and let out a sigh of appreciation as she sunk deeper into the hot water. Beside her was a small white bottle which he identified by the bold Kanji on the front as Sake. The copy-nin smiled. She definitely wasn't a kid anymore.

He watched as the pink tressed Kunoichi moved again, her new position effectively allowing the creamy swells of her breast to crest the steaming spring. Immediately Kakashi felt his pants tighten in response to the alluring vision. Sakura's head fell back against the stone surrounding the Onsen and jade eyes scanned the night sky. Candy brows first furrowed as if deep in an unpleasant thought, but then her expression shifted and a smile ghosted across her lips. The Jonin's eyes widened as Sakura's hands rose from the water and languidly dragged along the curve of her own breasts.

The devious appendages palmed and kneaded each supple globe, causing the Kunoichi to arch up in rapture at the taction. Her tantalizing mounds were glistening in the soft light, slicked with water as her touch travelled and teased them. Fingers tracing and pulling at both rosy nipples as her lids became heavy with arousal. Kakashi stifled a low groan when one petite hand fell away and slipped back into the water.

Sakura's pout settling into a delicious 'o' told him _exactly_ where her other hand had disappeared to...and god, how he wished he could join it. The copy-nin wondered then; who the gorgeous medical specialist was currently thinking about, and a small voice in his psyche dared to hope it could still be _him _that she was envisioning as she touched and catered to herself so ardently. His palm fell to his cock which was valiantly fighting against it's restriction and swelling further with each breathy pant and moan that escaped from Sakura's pretty little mouth. The attention starved Jonin was steps away from lunging from his hiding spot and ravishing her, when an unintelligible cry escaped into the humid air marking her climactic release.

Kakashi froze. He wasn't sure whose...but he _was_ sure it had been a name. The latent fear that someone else could be warming her bed, once again surfaced and crept through him. Before his mind could get carried away, the silver haired Shinobi shook it off. He stole a final glance at Sakura, her chest heaving, beautiful eyes closed in satisfaction. A deep sigh escaped him. Though the urge to be beside her was almost overwhelming, Kakashi knew this wasn't the time to reveal himself. Not here in this place that was so filled with memories of their passion and pain. The Jonin tore his gaze from her and forced himself to turn away; departing back into the dense forest as stealthily as he'd arrived, his decision made.

Tomorrow..." he murmured absently, as he took to the familiar treetops.

The resolution was a weighty one...It meant that tomorrow would be the day he finally went to her and said the words it had taken him two years to find. For Kakashi Hatake, tomorrow would be the last day he straddled the median between the light and the dark. That duplicity which had defined his life up until now would cease indefinitely.

The time to choose a side, had finally come.

...

* * *

***evil giggle*..I just _had_**** to slip some lemonage in there...OMG! I can't believe it! After 7 INTENSELY challenging chapters on this INSANELY twisty plot...it's finally time for the last chappy: "CHOICE"! What's going to happen?? What's Sakura going to say?? Has she moved on??...what's Kakashi going to do?!!? The suspense is curaazy!!! REVIEW my sweets REVIEW and I won't keep you waiting ;)**


	8. CHOICE

Warnings: The following work of **fiction** contains usage of **foul language** and **graphic depiction**s that are **explicit** in nature. If you're underage or take offense to any of the above scurry off now. You've been forewarned!

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own them, or profit/gain anything from this work ... outside of some AWESOME review lovin *huggles you all* and of course the immense personal gratification which defiling Sakura at the hands of her sexy Kakash-Sensei for 8 chapters has brought me! *devious cackling ensues***

**A/N**: So ... I don't know if it was a sign or what, but I randomly came across the new Naruto Movie (well not really new, but for those of us who are "subtitle only" snobs *cough cough **me** cough* it is) I was literally watching it with my jaw on the friggin floor. The parallels from the last 2 chappys of R&C were crazyl! Scene in the Hokage office ... Kekkei Genkai ... Kakashi leaving the village and sacrificing himself ... WOW. I was total unaware that this movie even existed, but there I was *la-de-da-de* just browsing my innocent way through OPOB to watch the latest Shippuden ep. and WHAM there's the new movie. I dunno whether I'm disappointed or excited that my little unique (or so I thought) plot twist is now fandom fodder lol but the moral of this story is watching the movie FINALLY gave me some inspiration! I know it has been FAR too long, so without further adieu I bring you our steamy finale ...

-Lei-

**

* * *

**

**CHOICE**

_Though the urge to be beside her was almost overwhelming, Kakashi knew this wasn't the time to reveal himself. Not here in this place that was so filled with memories of their passion and pain. The Jonin tore his gaze from her and forced himself to turn away; departing back into the dense forest as stealthily as he'd arrived, his decision made._

_Tomorrow..." he murmured absently, as he took to the familiar treetops._

_The resolution was a weighty one...It meant that tomorrow would be the day he finally went to her and said the words it had taken him two years to find. For Kakashi Hatake, tomorrow would be the last day he straddled the median between the light and the dark. That duplicity which had defined his life up until now would cease indefinitely._

_The time to choose a side, had finally come._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Golden light bled into burnt-sienna as the sun's last rays began to fade. A few meters away, the low buzz of an automatic street lamp sluggishly hummed to life; quickly joined by a chorus of similar sounds as its counterparts followed suit. With that unassuming sequence, dusk fell on the village of Konohagakure like a blanket over weary shoulders. A deep sigh slipped unguarded from between the masked Ninja's lips. It had been a long while since he'd enjoyed this familiar calm; but as soothing as it was, it did little to mitigate the unrest in Kakashi's heart. One eye traced over the three brass numbers adorning the door in front of him. He had repeated that process about fifty times since his arrival and still hadn't managed to move an inch. The Shinobi was about to give in to hesitation and leave, when a low snicker abruptly interrupted his indecision.

"It's not gonna open if you just stare at it. Even though, knowing you, you probably do have some crazy ass Jutsu for that ..."

Kakashi startled and looked over to find his former student slouched against a nearby wall, blue eyes dancing with silent amusement. The Jonin couldn't find time to retort or even wonder how long Naruto had been standing there concealing his presence. He was too stunned by the lanky young man before him, who was now even taller than he was.

"Jesus." Kakashi muttered incredulously, "What have you been eating? Is it normal for you to _still_ be growing?"

Naruto chuckled and pushed off of the wall.

"Not all of us are over the hill like you and Pervy Sage." The blond teased, clasping the copy-nin into a firm hug as he spoke.

Kakashi clapped the youth's back fondly with an absent laugh. For all his tough talk, Naruto always seemed like a little Kitsune when it came to showing his affection. Well actually he wasn't a LITTLE _anything_ anymore, but clearly old habits died hard. The blond stepped back and glanced over his shoulder at Sakura's apartment door, then turned to face the sterling tressed Jonin once again, deciding their catching up could wait until the present situation was sorted.

"She's definitely going to knock you into next week when she sees you," Naruto shuddered as nightmares of past Sakura beat downs filled his mind, "Just take the first hit. Trust me, it's much worse if you run."

The elder Jonin's eye creased into a smile and he gave a wistful chuckle; vividly recalling the days when Naruto had thought his Sensei was the coolest human being to walk the face of the earth ... after the Fourth Hokage of course. Kakashi was later bumped down yet another peg when Jiraiyah came into the picture, but even then the silver haired Shinobi's persona still managed to garner awe from his most unpredictable pupil. However, it was becoming quite apparent that his super cool Ninja image held absolutely no sway over the hyperactive blond anymore ... Probably because Naruto had long ago become a 'super cool Ninja' in his own right. At that thought Kakashi smirked proudly and directed his attentions back to his former charge.

"Hold on a second, this is _me_ we're talking about here, not you Uzumaki." He reminded.

"Ha! Exactly," Naruto shook his head, "I always get the worst from Sakura, but even I would hate to be _you_ right now Sensei."

"And what is that suppose to mean." Kakashi mustered his best attempt at sounding casually indifferent.

Since it was highly unlikely that Sakura had revealed anything during his absence, feigning ignorance was decidedly the best bet. Although two years had now past both Shinobi were well aware they would _still_ be in hot water if news of what happened between Sensei and student on their mission trickled back to the Fifth.

"Listen I'm not stupid ... Hey, don't look at me like that!" The fiery blond rolled his eyes and scowled in response to Kakashi's raised eyebrow, "Ok fine, so I'm not _blind _is that better Mr. 'Copy Ninja I'm a genius even though all I read is porn' ... I know my best friend well enough to tell when she spends two years moping over some mystery dude. Who I'm now pretty sure was _you_, and _you're_ our Sensei and that's just _weird_ ... Anyways, I don't know what happened between you both and I really don't wanna know ... ever. Like never EVER ever ever _eveeer_, as in I would like to go into my grave not knowing ... If its possible I would also like to continue NOT knowing in the afterlife. As in-"

"Ok! You don't wanna know. Pretty much got the gist from the first six _ever's_ ..." Kakashi assured dryly.

"Yea ... Well, that being said; you guys are the closest thing I have to family ..." Naruto's smile faded and a sober gaze found the copy Ninja's. "I can't stand to watch her hurting anymore. Honestly, Sasuke was enough. From the way she's been ever since you left ... and the fact that you're here moping at her door like you're about to cry ..."

"I was _not_ about to cry." The copy-nin shot back at the ridiculous assumption, "I just, I'm not sure if this is the right time."

It was complete bullshit. Hearing himself say it aloud, even Kakashi knew that.

"Of _course_ you're not ..." Naruto sighed, "You've been pushing people away as long as I've known you. I'm not sure why you even let us in to begin with; but the reason doesn't really matter anymore. We're here regardless ... The thing is, even if _I_ care in a brotherly, non romantic or homosexual, I'm 1000% into GIRLS kind of way ... Sakura's feelings ... well Kakash-Sensei it's something you ought to face you know. She deserves that much."

The truth within the younger Shinobi's words was indisputable. That much? Sakura deserved a hell of a lot more than just 'that much' ... and far more than she'd been given. An oversight which was entirely his fault. Still, Kakashi wasn't sure facing those emotions head on was something he was currently equipped to do. It was one thing to realize he had to deal with it, but then standing here, with Sakura just on the other side of a closed door ... The Hatake's resolve had quickly faltered.

"Apparently your brain has grown too ... slightly," the Jonin chuckled reaching up to muss flaxen hair, "You've matured Naruto."

"Well I wouldn't say all that ..." The blond backed up and flashed the older Jonin a devious grin, "I'm not above providing motivation by _any_ means necessary ..."

Kakashi's shoulders sagged. Naruto was wearing an expression which he knew (from years of experience) meant the delinquent was about to remind his former teacher why he spent virtually every second of adolescence on Hokage mandated punishment. The silver haired Ninja's gaze narrowed when the Jinchuriki took yet another step back towards Sakura's door and his intention became clear.

"Naruto ... don't even thi-"

The warning came too late. The whiskered ruffian was already banging on the door (leaving a small dent in the process) before busting out in raucous laughter and promptly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Seconds later an annoyed feminine voice sounded from the interior, gaining volume as its owner neared. Kakashi was frozen.

"Naruto! What the hell idiot, didn't I tell you about knocking like that!" Sakura yanked the door open; ready to clobber the blond bane of her existence, when jade eyes instantly widened to the size of dinner plates. The medical-nin's complexion paled as if she were currently face to face with Kakashi Hatake's ghost ... and for all she knew, she was.

"Oh my god." The stunned rosette whispered, hand tightening around the door handle to support her faltering weight.

The silver haired Jonin managed a sheepish half smile and his customary two fingered wave.

"Yo ..."

_Yo...? Did you honestly just say 'YO' after not seeing her for this long! Great way to set the tone idiot ..._

The copy Ninja cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Can I come in Sakura." He asked softly.

There was no reply, however after a moments hesitation the candy tressed Kunoichi silently stepped aside. Realizing that was as much of an invitation as he was going to get, Kakashi walked in and Sakura shut the door behind him as the masked Shinobi took in the (ridiculously) girly entryway. It was a far cry from the practical warm motif that Sakura usually favored.

"Well, I'm guessing Ino had a firm hand in the new princess decor." He mused.

The unassuming Jonin then turned to face his hostess ... only to be met with a resounding slap. Unfortunately for Kakashi, when Sakura put her strength into a slap, it really felt more like a punch. Recoiling from the stinging blow, the masked man winced with a knowing smirk.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting that," he muttered rubbing his sore cheek, "clearly Naruto knows what he's talking about."

Before Kakashi could fully recover, soft arms were abruptly thrown around him and the copy-nin could feel their owner wracking with sobs. He stood there stock still, unsure of how to react. Violence, yelling, blind-rage ... those things were all expected; this however, was not. The Jonin's gloved hands hung limply at his sides. He was afraid to even _attempt_ to hold the distraught medical-nin; not knowing if he had already lost the privilege to comfort her ... not sure if he even knew _how_ to anymore.

Sakura's heart thumped wildly in her chest. He was real, he was here and he was safe. Those three things were all she could think about, temporarily overriding the angry hurt dwelling beneath her sadness and relief. The Kunoichi eased back and slowly let her eyes wander up to meet his onyx stare. While holding Kakashi's gaze, trembling fingers rose and caught the edges of his mask; pulling the dark fabric down slowly as deep green orbs roamed each handsome feature.

_God ... How can anyone conceal something so beautiful?_

Impulse took hold of the pink tressed girl and despite her better judgement suddenly Sakura was easing up on tiptoes. Her mouth found the taller man's like a homing device; kissing him desperately before allowing supple lips to trace his jawline, his cheeks, then nuzzling into his neck. The familiar masculine scent Sakura found there brought all the memories rushing back, carrying her nearly forgotten pain along with them.

"Why would you do this to me." She whispered. "How could you be so goddamn cruel."

"Sakura I ... it wasn't supposed to be this long. I didn't know ..." The Jonin trailed off when the agitated Kunoichi pushed him away.

The Medical specialist wasn't sure why she had even asked such a pointless question. The last thing Sakura wanted or needed, were more cryptic excuses and justifications from the secretive Ninja.

"That night at the hospital ... you let me believe that I meant something to you! Do you know what it felt like to show up the next day, and find out from someone _else_ that those were just pretty words!" The Kunoichi demanded.

"I'm not one to waste words," Kakashi insisted, "... everything I said before I left was true."

"Then why!" Sakura pressed; unable to make sense of the plethora of contradictions, "You knew I loved you, I _know_ you did. You just didn't want to admit it to yourself, so you picked what happened with me and Sasuke as some stupid excuse to run away ... Is that it?"

The Jonin was at a loss. He _wanted_ to soothe Sakura's confusion and hurt with an explanation of some sort ... but obviously he could never tell her why he hadn't possessed much choice in the matter, or what his mission entailed. Truthfully, even outside of those circumstances, Kakashi knew if he had stayed in Konoha he would have only found some other method to push Sakura away. One that would've probably hurt the vulnerable Kunoichi even worse in the process ... Just knowing his absence had prevented that, remained his sole consolation.

Sakura's pink brows knit together at the copy-nin's silence. "Two years!" she fumed, "I've spent two of the longest years of my life not knowing if you were dead or alive! Not knowing if you would ever be back or if you cared about me at all ... if I even _wanted_ to see you again!" The Medic balled both fists as anger surged through her.

Kakashi looked away. Watching those beautiful eyes brim with the pain he had caused, was just too heavy.

"Is it that great?" Sakura hissed.

The Jonin's gaze returned to hers, "Is _what_ that great Sakura."

"Is being alone so wonderful, that you just can't STAND the thought of someone actually caring about you Kakashi!" She shouted in frustration, pacing to and fro as she vented. "I bet it is. I bet you've been trying to lose yourself in some dangerous mission, screwing women you'll never see again. _Just_ like you did that night in the Land of Snow. And the worst part is, even though I know that ... I've known that this whole time ... I STILL can't let anyone else touch me! Because ... because no one can be _you_."

Hot tears coursed down porcelain cheeks at that revelation, powerful sobs welled up and overtook the pink tressed girl once again, ceasing her movements and silencing her wrath. Kakashi was stunned. Two years was indeed a long time. He'd been fairly sure Sakura had moved on by now; that someone else was warming her bed and coveting her heart ... So the realization that she was still _his_ flowed through the silver haired Jonin like a wave of peace. Suddenly things weren't as dire as they previously seemed; his former apprehension evaporated into thin air. It was going to be alright, maybe not tomorrow or even a month from now ... But if she would allow him the chance; Kakashi was resolved to make sure everything he'd broken within Sakura would eventually mend. Even if that meant he had to pick up each and every piece himself.

The Jonin closed the distance between them and drew the rosette into the fold of his arms, allowing her tears to soak the fabric of his vest as he smoothed a calming hand over long candy colored strands. Sakura didn't fight him, in fact her weight instantly sagged helpless into the copy-nin's familiar hold. The Medic hated herself for being so emotional; but the bare threads keeping her composure together had all come undone the moment she saw his face.

"It's too much. I can't ..." Sakura whispered brokenly through tears, "Why did you make me feel like this."

Kakashi slid a finger beneath her chin and tilted the tear streaked visage up to his own.

"I should ask you the same question." He said quietly, tracing the softness of her bottom lip with his thumb. "I left and you were everywhere. I could still smell you. I could still _feel_ you, it drove me crazy ... Yes, there was a time when I tried to replace what I felt for you with other women, but I've long since stopped trying. I'm sorry. I'm not good at this ... I'm no good at needing someone as much as I need you ..."

Kakashi stopped there, he didn't yet have the right words to fully capture what he wanted to tell the Kunoichi. So instead the tall Jonin leaned down, compensating for the difference in heights, and their lips met. One gloved hand slid behind her neck pulling her closer, and Sakura's palms coasted up beneath his flak jacket as their searching kiss deepened. Mouthes kneading against one another, sharing the salt of her tears. Silently communicating their combined pain from the past two years; along with the unbearable yearning neither could escape. When Sakura moaned softly, the copy Ninja allowed his tongue to slip into her sweetness. Sliding into and across the rosette's eager organ in a tantalizing caress until they were forced to pull apart for air. Even then he continued to press his lips softly against hers between each short inhale.

Sakura reached up to tangle with the fastening of Kakashi's ever present Hitai-ite; casting it aside and pulling back slightly so she could see both of his eyes. Her breath caught at the vision. The deep crimson of the Jonin's Sharingan burned like an ember beside the cool calm of his onyx hued iris. He was truly the personification of contradiction itself ... and yet Sakura's heart so easily accepted that complexity which her mind couldn't seem to reconcile.

Kakashi chuckled at her unabashed scrutiny, using the opportunity to appraise the Kunoichi as well. His memories did the Medic no justice. Sakura somehow managed to be more beautiful than he recalled. Pale skin even softer than the last time he had touched it. Sweet scent even more intoxicating than he remembered it to be. The copy Ninja let idle fingers trace over the crest of one shoulder, then down her back, trailing along the worn fabric of her tee-shirt. It was criminal really ... how she could effortlessly make a tee-shirt and shorts sexier than the finest lingerie. His blood heated with pent up want, but the Shinobi pushed arousal to the back of his mind. This time he wouldn't press nor would he rush. Right now all Kakashi needed was to be close to her; knowing that she belonged to him was enough.

"I missed you ..." He murmured, pulling his wandering hand up in search of a safer, less tempting locale.

At the loss of his touch, the Medical specialist pressed her body flush into Kakashi's with a whimper. Earning a sharp inhale from the Jonin at the contact of soft curves against him.

"Prove it." Sakura whispered, looking up into his mismatched eyes.

The copy-nin smiled ruefully and shook his head, dragging a lazy finger across her cheekbone, "I'm not here for that ..."

"I never said you were," the Kunoichi blushed slightly at her own forwardness, "I just ... I need you that's all."

Kakashi immediately sighed in defeat. Why he even _attempted_ to control himself around Sakura was anyone's guess. But the farce never lasted for too long, not when her every touch instantly sent his libido on a skyward climb. The Jonin scooped the girl up, coaxing long limbs about his waist before crashing the Kunoichi's mouth to his with a hungry groan. Sakura's ankles hooked at Kakashi's back and both arms wrapped around his neck in ardor. It felt so good to be enveloped and supported by strong arms, to taste his lips again, to feel the hard planes of his body flanking hers. Erotic urgency welled within the rosette, driving her to break their torrid union.

"Kakashi please ..." She pleaded breathlessly, fingers clutching in his shock of silver hair.

The Jonin nipped at her throat with a growl and immediately began navigating through the cozy one bedroom apartment. She didn't need to elaborate. He already knew exactly what the pink tressed Medic was asking for; in fact his nether regions were currently throbbing with the same unspoken request. Muted light illuminated the amorous pair's short journey. Augmenting the inviting neutral tones and wood finishes that pervaded the medical specialist's entire apartment ... with the exception of the foyer that is. Which apparently was all Ino managed to get her hands on. Kakashi made mental note to inquire about the glaring inconsistency later on, since something told him the answer would have him amused for weeks on end.

Even as his attentions re-fixed on the supple lips kneading sensuously against his own, the blueprint of Sakura's homey abode was fairly easy for the Shinobi to guesstimate. Her living room/foyer adjoined to a quaint kitchen area, which then led into a short hallway containing two doors. One was slightly ajar, revealing a full bath behind it; with the other inevitably leading to the bedroom. The copy-nin smoothly disengaged a supporting hand from the rosette's body to open said door, then nudged it shut behind them with his heel. Kicking off both shoes as he spilled his precious cargo onto her neatly made bed, then shrugged out of his flak vest. Soft lighting from a single lamp warmed Sakura's fair skin tone to a delicate apricot hue; making the gorgeous Medic look even more delicious in the process. Kakashi firmly pulled the supine Kunoichi closer, then leaned over and found her ear.

"I've waited so long to taste you." The Jonin husked, brushing her tee-shirt up higher on her midsection with one gloved hand as he sank to his knees between shapely limbs.

When his mouth fell to press against the now exposed portion of her stomach; Sakura whimpered at the arousing taction, reflexively bowing upwards, begging for more. In response Kakashi dragged his tongue across the Kunoichi's silken dermis with a hum of approval, leaving goose-bumps in his wake. Eager hands slid assertively up and down the sexy curvature of the Medic's waist, before trailing further south, over her hips and down along the insides of supple thighs. A sly smile ghosted across Kakashi's lips when he felt the rosette shiver beneath his expert touch as her jade eyes fluttered shut in rapture. At the soft utterly feminine mewl that followed, the Jonin's throbbing member tensed, spilling pearls of pre-cum as it anxiously fought against its confines. The copy-nin nipped at Sakura's belly with a low moan in an effort to calm the rising impulse to take her right then and there ... Battling valiantly against peaking arousal, the Shinobi briefly teased bare fingertips just beneath the hem of cotton shorts, before discarding his gloves and returning his focus to the task at hand.

Kakashi undressed Sakura gently; sparing not an inch of the candy tressed Kunoichi from his touches and light kisses in the process. The ex-ANBU pulled at the first obstruction, slipping Sakura's shorts from her frame in one swift tug. His breath instantly hitched at the sight of lacy black underwear, stark against her fair skin. The Jonin groaned and teased his lips across that sultry fabric, hungry for the sweetness waiting beneath it. After two years of yearning, restraint was definitely hard to grasp and forcing himself to go slowly was proving a far more daunting task than Hatake expected, but he somehow managed to continue. The rakish Ninja reached up and caught Sakura's tee-shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside, only to find her enticingly nude beneath it. This time Kakashi couldn't stop himself, one slightly calloused palm molded aggressively around a full breast, kneading the soft pale globe as blood raced posthaste to his aching hard-on.

"You don't understand what you're doing to me ..." He murmured gruffly, biting his lip in lusty frustration.

Sakura's dazed green eyes opened slightly at the deep thrum of his voice; her lids were heavy, cheeks hot with need. Kakashi's gaze wandered as his body rose to loom over the rosette. He dipped low to passionately catch her lips and deft fingertips teased at the stiff peak of one breast, while his tongue proceeded to savagely tangle and spar with her own. The Jonin's busy mouth diligently swallowed a string of wanton moans which welled from the Kunoichi's throat at the dominating exchange, before Kakashi finally pulled away. Leaving Sakura's pout swollen and wet as she panted for air. Their kiss had left patience in ruins on both sides.

"_M-more_ ... " The candy tressed Medic begged anxiously, hands clutching at the Jonin's shirtfront in an attempt to drag him closer. It had already been far too long without him, and Sakura couldn't endure another second of that torture.

The sexy plea quickly got the best of the copy-nin and his mouth ravenously latched onto the breast his touch had neglected. Earning a sharp pleasured cry as he suckled the dusty pink bud, basking in the intoxicatingly unique taste that was Sakura Haruno. Simultaneously, Kakashi hooked fingers into the specialist's lacy undergarment and hurriedly dragged it off of her body. Groaning against pale skin when his fingertips returned to blindly ghost over the soft bare wetness between her legs**. **The fact that she was so moist and eager was heady in itself, but even more arousing was the thought that her body was calling out. Letting the sterling haired Ninja know that his former student wanted him, just as much as he needed her ... It was all the invitation Kakashi required.

The Hatake heir nipped and tongued his way down the Kunoichi's slender midsection; reveling at the way she jumped and purred with each bite, until he came to rest between her limbs. His eyes fell to the cream and blush hued sex cradled snugly between Sakura's thighs, and the Jonin's pulse sped as he imagined burying his hard length deep inside that tight heat once again. Soon ... But first he needed to hear her come undone. With that objective firmly in mind, Kakashi curved both arms beneath the rosette's hips and leaned in to drag his tongue up the seam of her moist petals; growling as the medical-nin mewed and shuddered beneath him.

"Look how wet you are." He mused in desirous satisfaction, gripping her supple posterior with hungry palms as he spoke.

Sakura's shaky whimpers poured onto the carnal current flowing between them as the Jonin traced lazy circles around her swollen pearl. Using his saliva slicked muscle to flick over it at random intervals, then abandoning his attentions to bite at her inner thigh instead.

"Did you miss me." Kakashi husked against soft flesh.

"S-so ... much." The Kunoichi whispered through breathy mewls.

"Mmm, I can tell." The copy-nin droned; tongue-kissing a slick path back from trembling limbs to her waiting sex, before swirling his organ just inside the folds of her innermost lips.

The sweet nectar seeping into his mouth had his cock twitching and weeping inside his trousers, begging to be sated. But Kakashi clung tightly to his last ounce of restraint as he lapped his way up just below her clit, then back down again; repeating that torturous pattern of denial over and over. Each teasing lick drove the candy tressed nymph closer to the brink; but refused to take her over that threshold, until she abruptly felt strong hands pin her hips to the mattress. Kakashi's mouth then closed over her throbbing bud at last, stimulating the erogenous zone with firm continuous sucks.

"Kakashi!" Sakura sobbed out in ardor, slender fingers working their way into the older Shinobi's shock of hair, while her other hand pulled helplessly at the sheets.

The Jonin eased off as suddenly as he had come, and dipped his devious tongue between her folds. Coating it in the dripping essence with an appreciative moan; then aggressively thrusting the tip of his flicking muscle inside the Kunoichi's entrance, before returning to lave at her clit again. This time Kakashi slipped a probing finger inside his lover to compliment his mouth's endeavors. Pushing and twisting, adding another digit while he steadily increased suction against the throbbing bundle. Sakura gasped in ecstasy, feverish body trembling as the coil in her stomach wound itself tighter and tighter with each torturous second. Time seemed suspended for one breathless moment and then the wave broke.

Sakura was unable to even warn of the crashing climax before it overtook her; a keening moan was the only audible evidence of her loss of control. Every nerve ending in the Medic's body was buzzing with electric lust as her muscles spasmed and cramped under the assault. Knees rising up on either side of the man between them; trying to close to no avail, in a futile effort to mitigate the blazing pleasure Kakashi was forcibly tearing from her sex. Sakura's desperate cries bled into panting pleas ... for what, she had no clue; but the heat ripping through her was only a breadth away from agony. Release overwhelmed the Kunoichi's senses; taste, touch, smell ... Kakashi was everywhere. After two years of waiting he was finally coursing through her once again, like blood in her veins.

The candy tressed specialist's orgasm thoroughly drenched said Ninja's fingers, as she shuddered and rocked beneath him. Slowly drifting down from her heavenly peak like a feather on the wind. Until spasms dwindled to a faint tremors and pale dewey limbs fell listless against the mussed wine colored linens. Kakashi slowly slipped his digits free, then laved up the remaining essence from both the soaked appendages and Sakura's soft mound. By that point the copy-nin's neglected erection was protesting painfully against its suffocating prison. One palm fell to cup around the aching bulge and breath hissed through clenched teeth at the contact. Kakashi needed to satisfy the torturous hunger for Sakura and the exceedingly aroused Jonin could no longer wait.

He rose to his feet soundlessly; staring down with starving eyes at the beautiful girl spent and spread before him. Blind fingers quickly undid his trousers, pushing them down along with boxers, before stepping out of the pile at his feet. Kakashi then crossed both arms in front of himself and peeled off his shirt. When the dark fabric slid up over his head and his eyes were once again uncovered, Sakura had shakily forced herself to kneel up on the mattress in awe. The Kunoichi rested petite hands against Kakashi's defined abdomen, green eyes roaming as if she were seeing him naked for the first time. The Jonin raised an amused silver eyebrow, but watched her nonetheless. Letting out a low rumble of pleasure when tentative fingertips coasted over the moist head of his bobbing erection, before dragging up the Ninja's torso to splay across the broad expanse of his chest.

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip, Kakashi's body was a singular sort of perfection. Every powerful muscle, each lingering scar, seemed to simply belong. He was a man of mystery; but as Sakura traced her fingertips across the sculpted planes of his body, bits and pieces of his story bled through those touches. However even they still couldn't breach the surface ... Those clues did nothing to reveal what truly lay beneath. The candy tressed Kunoichi pressed her lips just below Kakashi's right shoulder, brushing her pout along the raised ridges of an especially familiar marking. Cherishing the faint scarring from the stitches she had placed there herself. It was a bittersweet relic of their time in the Land of Snow ... the moment she had almost lost him forever.

Just the thought sent an emotional chill up the rosette's spine. Sakura wrapped her arms around the Jonin's back, clasping tightly as her mouth travelled one broad shoulder to find his neck with anxious kisses. Picking up on the tense fear filling her supple frame, Kakashi let the Kunoichi hold fast to him for a moment. Running his fingers through long silken strands, then kneading at the base of her nape. His brow furrowed in concern when he felt the girl start to tremble.

"I'm not leaving." He whispered, in an effort to calm the rising anxiety he could so clearly sense.

Sakura clutched him tighter. It was terrifying. She knew only a fragment of this man, and yet she couldn't help belonging to him with every fiber of her being.

"Will I ever know ..." Sakura's voice was so small that her words barely vibrated against the Jonin's neck as she spoke.

"Will you ever know what." Kakashi probed gently.

"Where you were ... Who you are ..."

The copy-nin chuckled softly, "I'm a little offended that you still don't know me after eight yea-"

"No." Sakura eased back to look up at her former Sensei, wide mossy eyes wet with tears. "I can feel it Kakashi ... I know that I see only what you let me ... we all do. But how can I not be scared to death that you're going to disappear one day when I know so little!" The Kunoichi's gaze fell.

The Jonin sighed, she certainly was perceptive as always ... perhaps _too_ perceptive for her own good.

"Stop it," Kakashi chided. "You're trying to be logical about something that can't be bent into logic. We all have shadows, we're _Shinobi_ Sakura ... This is the world we live in. But when I kiss you, or touch you ... When I'm inside of you, I'm telling you everything ... you just have to listen."

He thread his hold into candy hued strands, easing her head backwards then crashing their lips together. The kiss was aggressive and hungry; but considering that Kakashi currently possessed neither the patience nor the restraint to continue this conversation, it would have to suffice. The Jonin urged Sakura down onto her back and slid between supple thighs; running a hand along the line of one hip, while his lips played across her slender throat. The Medic moaned and twined both arms around her lover's neck, breath speeding when she felt Kakashi's rigid length pressing against her moist sex. The older Shinobi groaned at the enticing contact and demanding lust rose in his gut. He spread her limbs further, nipping sensuously at the crest of Saukra's shoulder as he did so.

"You wanna know how I feel, hmm." The copy-nin queried in his trademark drawl.

The specialist could only whimper.

"The truth is, I _want_ you Sakura ... every part of you. I wanna come home to you. I want you to give me babies ..." Kakashi husked his earnest confessions; hands finding and gripping her waist so tightly that the imprint of his hold was left against flawless skin. "I want to spend my life protecting you ... Will you let me."

"Y-yess ..." Sakura whispered. Heart pounding heavily in her bosom at the words she had long dreamed about; but never imagined she would actually _hear_ from the elusive masked Shinobi.

At that affirmation, the sterling haired Ninja guided his aching length between lush folds; teasing the swollen tip against her waiting entrance as their respective fluids seeped and commingled. Without pause Kakashi firmly thrust forward. Tight walls were immediately forced to part for the large savage intrusion, and Sakura's wet suction drew his shaft deep; causing the Jonin to gasp and release the Kunoichi's waist in order to fist both hands into the sheets. Sakura arched upwards with an ardent cry as he filled her. She could feel the rugged Shinobi's length throbbing like a heart beat; sliding further inside the space that belonged solely to him, until he was completely sheathed in her pillowy warmth.

"Mmmm," Kakashi groaned against fair skin, sucking harshly between his subsequent words. "There hasn't been a single moment ... that I haven't needed this."

It was true, for countless nights the Hatake heir had craved Sakura incessantly. And now the sensation of her molding snugly around his cock, like glove over hand, was finally a reality. Goose-flesh rose across the Jonin's dermis as her inviting heat contracted and massaged his rigid member, trying to adjust to the sizable intruder caught within its embrace.

"You feel incredible." The Shinobi rasped into Sakura's ear as his pelvis retreated.

He slid his thick length halfway from the moist prison only to thrust back hard and deep, earning a near scream of bliss from parted pink lips. The enticing sound echoed in Kakashi's ears, stoking the lusty inferno blazing in his blood. That spike of desire drove the copy-nin to repeat the same motion in quick succession, through hungry grunts. Sakura clutched desperately at him, nails biting half moons into his back as the Jonin's aggressive penetrations gained speed. Mind numbing pleasure forced jade eyes closed, while unintelligible sounds of ardor tumbled from her open mouth. The Medic rocked up, thirsting to take every inch of him, aching for this onslaught of ecstasy to never end.

"I missed you so much ..." Sakura whimpered breathless, "_Haah_ ... Kashi."

The silver haired Shinobi gave an aroused chuckle at the abridged moniker. Cradling Sakura's head closer so he could murmur lowly into her ear.

"Kashi, _mmm_ ... is that what you call me in your mind?"

Sakura moaned in response. The nickname had taken root in her subconscious years ago, but mounting desire left no room to be shy about the slip up.

"Is it ..." He husked. Demanding reply, Kakashi shoved deeper inside the rosette's slick vise while biting softly at her earlobe. "Is that what you called me, every time you thought about having me inside you these past two years ..."

"Mmm ... yess." The Kunoichi mewled, burying her fingers deep into his wild coiffure.

Kakashi groaned at the thought and his already impossibly hard cock stiffened even further inside Sakura's snug passage. It was incredible, the things this girl was capable of doing to him _and_ his body.

"Did you touch yourself too." The Jonin panted, thrusting at a quicker pace, unable to calm his rising carnal urges.

The medical specialist let out a keening moan as Kakashi's weeping shaft impaled her over and over again with passionate, dominant precision.

"Answer me Sakura." One hand combed through pink strands while the other managed to slip between their sweat slick bodies; sliding lower until the pad of his thumb was teasing around her center of pleasure. "Did you? Did you play with this pretty little bud thinking about me filling you up, while you called me that." Kakashi whispered gruffly.

"Ah! Y-e _yess_!" The confirmation came as a near sob. Sakura was lost, utterly lost in the web he'd cast over her.

"Yes what ..." The copy Ninja growled coolly; although his rough twisting penetrations inside her walls, perfectly paced with his thumbs teasing, were _anything_ but.

"Yes ... _Ka-shii ... please d-_don't stop ..." Sakura gasped, kiss bruised lips dragging desperately across his throat as her supple legs wrapped around him, forcing his cock deeper.

The sterling coifed Jonin inhaled sharply at the sexy innocence wrapped around each needy syllable. That voice was going to be the end of him ... Aggressive need took hold of the ex ANBU, and he hastily pulled his thumb away, in order to piston harder and faster into Sakura's molten heat. Gripping her hips firmly and jerking the gorgeous Medic into each savage thrust. Kakashi's mouth fell to the rosette's shoulder; leaving bites and angry marks of possession on the flawless canvas in the wake of his traveling lips. He could feel her trembling beneath him and dripping around him, urgent cries steadily increasing in decibel with each passing moment signaling her imminent release. The copy-nin gasped hoarsely as his cock fell victim to the savage pull and clutch of Sakura's contracting walls. The suffocating heat of her body coiling around him was so intense that he began to spasm and shudder.

"I belong inside of you, you know that." Kakashi growled breathlessly, "You fit me like a glove, because no one else is _ever_ going to have you like this Sakura. No one but me."

The rosette whimpered with a delirious nod as rapture reached a fevered pitch, forcing her entire frame to tense beyond its limits.

"Kashi! _Ahhhh_ there, I'm ... oh god! Ohhhh god I'm cuming!"

"Cum for me." The copy-nin husked.

Sakura had no choice but to obey. Green eyes went wide and her lips parted in a soundless scream as completion found the specialist. Kakashi grit his jaw to fight the pleasure, thrusting sporadically between masculine groans while he watched her climax beneath him.

"I swear," the impassioned Jonin whispered, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The Shinobi suddenly doubled forward with a groan as his last shred of control tore apart beneath the constant stimulation. Immediately semen was roaring up from taut testes to fill his aching shaft. Just as that searing load burst free of its confines, Kakashi pressed his lips to Sakura's ear; gasping while both hands fisted into candy tresses.

"_Sssss_ ughh ... I love you ... I can't ... be without you anymore." The Jonin ground out hoarsely through labored breaths and deep moans.

His body jerked and listed with each spurt of hot liquid, dense creamy ribbons of lust spending themselves inside the Kunoichi's depths. The trembling Medic locked arms and legs even tighter around her lover with a whimper as her walls milked his swollen cock of its abundant contents. Life itself was spilling inside her, and Sakura cherished every precious drop, along with Kakashi's equally precious words. When the waves subsided, the rosette's own orgasm finally began to ebb as well, leaving a limp heap of raw emotions behind. Kakashi was barely managing to keep his entire weight from collapsing, when a quivering sniffle grabbed his attention. The copy Ninja pushed up, gingerly pulling his softening length free in the process, before falling into the sheets with a tired exhale. He then propped up onto one elbow and gently kissed away each of the quiet tears rolling down Sakura's cheeks.

"Shhhhh," Kakashi murmured softly, dragging a finger across her trembling lips, "You're killin me here ... What's the matter?"

"I was so scared that you weren't coming home." The teary Medic whispered. "It's just, I love you and ... I had this _horrible_ feeling and-"

The handsome Ninja laughed as the Kunoichi suddenly sprang up and mercilessly glomped him. Squeezing tight enough to cut off his oxygen supply.

"Well I'm here," he wheezed, pointing to his restricted airways. "please try not to kill me on my first day back."

"Oh! Sorry ..." Sakura gave a sheepish smile through receding sniffles and eased her hold, laying back beside him, "I've just missed you ... it's been difficult." She finished bashfully.

The Jonin simpered, leaning over to brush a kiss against her shoulder. "I missed you too," he murmured, "more than I can even say."

Indeed, the copy-nin still didn't know how to _begin_ telling Sakura that she was the only thing standing between him and a hellish darkness. One that most people couldn't even fathom ... Or that her love had singlehandedly kept his very soul from collapsing beneath that strain. It was all still too weighty for the Hatake heir to fully accept, let alone share; but he hoped one day he would find the words to make her understand.

As his thoughts wandered, idle fingers drew invisible swirling patterns over Sakura's naked frame, while mismatched eyes intently roamed her facial features. Kakashi drank in every exotic detail as he mapped out her body; calloused tips coasting across the silken flesh which was still warm and slick from their passionate exchange. The silver haired Shinobi slowly followed the bend of her thigh up to the dip of her waist; then teased over the slope of one breast, biting his lip when Sakura whimpered in pleasure. Deviant fingers instantly came together at the sound, squeezing and twisting the pink bud at its crest, until her nipple had stiffened under his touch. The Jonin watched arousal creep onto the Medic's countenance ... it was truly like perfection. The blush which stained pale cheeks, the way her swollen lips parted to make room for sweet little uneven breaths. Those stunning sage eyes which stared up at him with trusting adoration, as if he were the only man on the planet. The alluring way Sakura's dark lashes fluttered shut as soon as he cupped and squeezed her entire breast in his palm.

That canopy of lashes laid against creamy skin, only heightened the contrast of the candy hued tresses fanning over the pillow beneath. The copy Ninja inhaled to stifle a deep moan; his cock was stirring again. Just touching her ... Simply _watching_ Sakura like this, was enough to send blood rushing back to his exhausted length; which was becoming harder with every passing second. Kakashi leaned in to steal a peck, quickly pulling back to tease her; an action that earned an unwittingly sexy pout of protest.

"Mmm, don't pout like that." He cautioned languorously, "Unless you're prepared for the consequences."

In support of that warning, Kakashi slid his hand down her stomach as he spoke. Further and further until his pointer and middle fingers slipped between the folds of her sex. Caressing up the blossom pink slit to her swollen bud, then down again at a lazy pace.

"_Ahnn_ ..." Sakura's needy hips rose from the bed into his touch.

The desirous mewl sent a spasm through Kakashi's rising cock, and a rivulet of clear fluid seeping from its swollen tip. The Jonin's sterling brows knit together as he struggled to once again push hunger aside. Onyx-crimson eyes left the rosette's face to skim over her luscious curves; before coming to rest on his busy hand. He had yet to penetrate her, but still the specialist was dripping all over his teasing digits. Kakashi slipped his exploring touch deeper between the moist labia; splaying them apart with his index and ring fingers to boldly reveal the swollen center her folds hid from view. A gruff ululation fell from his lips as he began gently teasing the sensitive pearl with his middle finger.

"So pretty," he husked.

Sakura arched up with a moan, and spread her thighs, eagerly inviting him to come between them. The knot in her stomach tightened when the Jonin stubbornly ignored the silent request and instead continued to stimulate her throbbing clit with rubbing strokes. Every touch was like heaven, but it wasn't enough. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Kakashi thrusting inside her. Their previous coupling had left the Medic now aching with a whetted appetite for more ... A thirst which the copy-nin apparently wasn't in any rush to quench. Frustration seeped through the feisty rosette's blood alongside her arousal. Mounting, until she finally decided _two_ could play the Hatake's infernal teasing game. Sakura stealthily slid one hand across the sheets in search of what she so desired.

Kakashi's neck lolled with a moan of surprise when soft slender fingers tightly encircled his over sensitive cock. First spreading the moist secretions welling from the mushroomed tip, then tugging at the pre-cum slick length. Sensuously stroking up and down in time with the Jonin's maddening touches to her own body.

"_Sakura_ ..." He rasped, unable find the will to stop her.

Each time the Kunoichi made the trip from base to tip, he shuddered with pleasure. God, it felt so good to have her touch again ... Seeking to anchor himself; Kakashi abruptly slid his taunting digits down the curve of Sakura's sex, and plunged all three inside her tight heat without warning. The Jonin chuckled darkly when her hold on his shaft faltered as she whimpered in ardor. If it was a competition she was after, then he was going to make sure the medical-nin lost. Unforgiving fingers dove knuckles deep into her slick warmth, before retreating with a twisting motion; only to thrust forward again while his thumb flicked across her center. It didn't take long beneath those ministrations before the rosette's enticing cries became a symphony of need. Kakashi ravenously fell onto pert breasts at the sexy moans. Suckling hard at each fair globe, until the pink of the Kunoichi's abused nipples had deepened to rouge. As the intensity of his alternating sucks increased, the force of his thrusting fingers followed suit. Even so, Sakura's hand continued to clutch around its captive; deliberate pumps speeding up as she began to shiver and gasp in the onset of her own climax.

Kakashi's will was holding on by a mere thread. The firm determined strokes to his throbbing cock, were slowly but surely doing him in; while also reminding him of the rebellious fire that Sakura possessed ... Fire which always managed to heat his own blood with desirous aggression. The copy Ninja abandoned the alluring softness of full breasts in favor of the Kunoichi's ear. Catching the lobe between his teeth with a low snarl, as he drilled his fingers inside her at a faster tempo.

"You want that ..." He growled, referring to the hardened length which the Medic currently cupped in her palm.

"So badly ..." The specialist panted, hips rocking upwards reflexively into his touch.

"Then cum." Kakashi commanded huskily.

"_Please_," Sakura whimpered, "I want yo-"

"What did I just say." The handsome Shinobi interrupted, sending a hint of Chakra from his thumb to her overwrought pearl.

Sakura gasped and choked out a mangled sound of rapture. Despite the fact that she desperately wanted to feel him inside her. She simply couldn't hold back any longer. Fortunately, defeat came hand and hand with shattering bliss. The moment Kakashi sent a second burst of energy against her center, the rose haired Kunoichi's mind went blank. Sakura vaguely registered the fact that she was pleading his name and gripping at fistfuls of the linens beneath them; as a series of multiple climaxes burned through her twice spent body without mercy.

Kakashi could feel her walls coiling tightly around his fingers, as the digits were drenched with sweet lust once again. By the time the Medic's body had calmed, the Jonin's chest was heaving with carnal need. Sakura let out a soft purr of satisfaction and desirous jade eyes slid to the gorgeous man beside her. The euphoric high which followed her third orgasm had sapped away any lingering inhibitions; freeing the sated Kunoichi to let erotic impulse take full hold. When Kakashi slipped his hand free and sat upright, the candy tressed nymph quickly snagged his wrist. Drawing the copy-ninja's appendage to her mouth, before allowing her tongue to dart out and run up each slick digit; thoroughly collecting her own essence. The rakish Jonin shivered and inhaled sharply at the wanton display. Deep breath turning to a low groan when Sakura's soft hands flattened against his chest and pushed him back against the headboard. Just before the Kunoichi climbed up into his lap, molding her body against his with a seductive whimper.

The Hatake heir's touch immediately gripped at curvy hips, as his eyes smoldered lustfully and a chill of pleasant surprise tingled up his spine. The unabashed brazen behavior coming from the normally reserved beauty, had his throbbing cock standing at full attention. Had Sakura been able to find reason in the cloud of pure desire which shrouded her mind, the Medic would have been equally surprised by herself. She teased her pout along the copy-nin's jaw then timidly swept her tongue across his lips, asking for entrance. Kakashi instantly granted the request with a hungry growl, roughly pressing her down into his lap as their lips melted into each other. Taking cue, Sakura's warm body began to undulate against his hard cock, while their searching kiss deepened.

Kakashi could taste the Medic in every corner, as the image of her laving her own essence from his fingers burned white hot in his mind, inflaming his arousal even further. When their swollen lips separated in search of air, Sakura used the opportunity to kiss a path down his sternum; earning a husky groan when she paused to nip at his stiffened nipples. The silver haired Shinobi combed a hungry hand into silky locks; guiding his lover south as she laved and kissed down his chiseled abdomen, then finally encased his weeping erection between the heaven of lush lips.

"_Sssss_." Kakashi rasped, eyes rolling back in sheer ecstasy as his grip thread deeper.

Sakura allowed her tongue to slowly trace the circumference of the glans snugly imprisoned between her lips. Sampling his pre-ejaculate with a soft hum, before flattening her organ beneath the smooth underside and drawing the rugged Ninja further into the recesses of her mouth. The pretty specialist repeated that sequence, taking even more of his pulsing length each time, until the moisture of her saliva was distributed. She then backed off to drag her eager tongue beneath the ridge of his cockhead, kissing and flicking hungrily as she went.

Kakashi pulled one petite hand from his thigh up to his lips, using Sakura's soft palm to stifle his harsh sounds of pleasure, until a deep throated suck caused him to shudder and let go. The Jonin's lids closed with a groan and his weight sagged against the headboard, as his pelvis began to reflexively rock up to meet the Medic's talented mouth. When Sakura's hand encircled the base of her lover's member, trailing her mouth's sensuous efforts ... the copy-nin's gaze was pulled back to his lap like a moth to fire. The arresting vision he found waiting there, immediately caused arousal to explode through the ex-ANBU's core, augmenting the already mind numbing pleasure throbbing from his dick.

"_Ah_ ... just like that." Came his hoarse murmur of encouragement.

Kakashi couldn't tear his eyes away from the soft swollen lips currently suckling up and down his smooth veined shaft. The Jonin fisted deeper into candy hued tresses. Moaning Sakura's name like a prayer, while lust drunk eyes watched the Kunoichi diligently cater to every inch of his large member. Slicking the rigid length with a mix of both saliva and the secretions which dripped steadily from his cockhead onto her tongue.

"Mmmm ... shit." Kakashi pulled a hissing breath through clenched teeth as stars burst across his vision.

At this rate, he was going to lose it in a matter of seconds, that was fairly apparent. The Jonin forced his shattered will into action. Although cuming in her mouth was an enticing thought, right now he craved the molten heat of the rosette's body even more.

"Sssss ... _baby_ ... I need you to stop." He pleaded tensely, hold tightening as he struggled to rein himself in.

The torturous suction around his cock only increased, telling him that Sakura had no intention of honoring his request.

"Oh god." Kakashi gasped. He could feel the rush of cum throbbing at the base of his shaft and filling his loins.

The steely Shinobi dug deep within his dwindling reserves of self-control, and somehow managed to peel the gorgeous nymph off of his pulsing cock. Sakura was about to protest ... when Kakashi shoved her down onto her back with a low snarl. The Kunoichi squeaked in shock, her stunned cry quickly morphing into a moan of pleasure. It was easy to forget how powerful he was, since the Hatake heir rarely ever showed his true strength. But as the handsome Jonin effortlessly pinned her and penetrated to the hilt without warning. Sakura was firmly reminded that the man currently buried inside her, was also one of the most dangerous Shinobi in the world.

Kakashi couldn't pace himself, he couldn't reason; hell he couldn't even _think_ anything except he wanted to feel her now. Tantalizing oral attentions had left the aroused copy-nin in a feral state of all-consuming need. He held the Kunoichi's delicate wrists to the bed with an iron grip and rocked back onto his knees; free hand lifting Sakura into each thrust while his pelvis moved of its own volition. Intently pistoning his aching shaft rapid-fire into the moist interior of the rosette's sweet sin. When the thick rigidity of Kakashi's member began teasing across the tiny hidden spot tucked within her walls; whimpers of ecstasy became unbridled exclamations as the specialist closed in on her fourth peak of the night.

"God, I can't get enough of you ..." he rasped, "especially when you sound so good."

"Haah ... mmmmm!" Sakura cried, fists balling as uncontrollable tremors seized through her.

"You're shaking," Kakashi taunted lowly, "maybe I should stop?"

"No, please! Don't ... please don't stop." The rosette sobbed.

"I think you need to be punished for sucking my dick like that." He husked dangerously.

"_Please_ ..." Sakura struggled to find words in her delirious hazy passion, "I'm ..."

"You're _what_."

"I ... I'm sorry." The breathy whimper, was dripping with pleading urgency and submission. Bowing fully to his dominance.

"Mmmm, are you _trying_ to drive me insane saying it like that." Kakashi whispered tightly.

He tilted her hips upwards and began slamming inside the tight heat wrapped around his cock with abandon. Growling and moaning harshly against her soft skin. Within three deep thrusts, Sakura was cuming. The candy tressed Medic squeezed her eyes shut at the agonizing stimulation. It was almost too much for her overwrought mind and body to take. With both hands trapped by Kakashi's unyielding grip, the trembling specialist weakly pressed her mouth to his shoulder, in an effort to silence the ardent screams that she was powerless to hold back. But the sterling coifed Ninja pulled just out of reach with a husky growl; forcing the erotic melody of the Kunoichi's voice to fill the air around them unrestricted. Never stopping his wild thrusts inside her.

"Look at me."

Sakura's intoxicated stare obediently slid open at the gruff demand. Kakashi groaned, one palm rising to cup her neck as his thumb tenderly brushed across a flush cheek. Everything inside the Shinobi's being wanted to shut his own eyes in ardor as heady lust filled his cock and shuddered through him. The pleasure was so intense he could practically taste it. But somehow the Jonin forced himself to keep heavy lids open. He needed her to see this, he needed her to understand what she did to him. The copy-nin's pace became sporadic as he held that jade gaze; biting down on his bottom lip while silver brows furrowed in pained pleasure. Suddenly Kakashi's palm clenched tighter and Sakura felt his length pulse within her.

"Oh god ... baby I'm losing it." He rasped weakly.

Climax hit the ex ANBU like a tidal wave. At that moment he didn't know how to inhale, what was up or down, whether his eyes had closed or remained open ... There was only ecstasy and white flames tearing through every nerve in his body.

"Ugh! _Sakura._" Kakashi husked through grunts and gasps. The soft buzz of Sakura's own cries tickled against his lips as his mouth fell helpless against her throat. "It feels so good cuming inside you." He groaned hoarsely.

Words faded then, as their collective breathing grew harsh and quick. When the last ounce of searing fluid finally spilled, the gasping Shinobi went still above his lover. After a moment, his hand abandoned the Kunoichi's wrists, in favor of supporting his faltering balance as his chest heaved. Sakura lay trembling beneath the Jonin's frame. Kakashi's passion had been so intense that it bled through and ignited her own; instantly propelling the rosette headlong into an aftershock of her previous climax, leaving her utterly depleted. The sterling haired Ninja shifted, easing himself free with a low moan as the abundant combination of their release soaked into the sheets.

"So much for that speech about birth control." Sakura teased through exhaustion.

The equally spent Jonin simpered sexily and nipped his way up along her throat, then captured the Medic's lips with his own.

"If you really think I give a shit about birth control ..." he murmured between hard lingering kisses, "then you obviously don't understand how much I want to get you pregnant."

Sakura pretended to scoff at the bold statement, in an effort to distract from the chill of pleasure his words had sent zipping up her vertebrae.

"Hmm too bad I'm still on it." She purred smugly.

"Enjoy that while it lasts sweetheart." Kakashi drawled, stealing another kiss before collapsing heavily beside his lover and closing his eyes.

"If that's what you want ... You really ought to be way more concerned with trying to convince me to actually marry you and your insanity." The Kunoichi sighed, rolling her eyes at his hopelessness.

"Minor details ..." Kakashi yawned, as he waved a dismissive hand in the air.

It was enough that the eternal bachelor had finally managed to hurdle his fear of offspring, so despite the fact that he was clearly tackling his commitment issues out of order. One step at a time remained Kakashi Hatake's motto.

Sakura bit back a giggle at the typical response and stretched over the opposite edge of her bed to turn off the floor lamp beside it. With a soft click, inky darkness swallowed the small room whole. In that quiet calm, the Medic's weary mind finally began processing the whirlwind that had taken place from the moment Kakashi reappeared on her doorstep. The gaping hole in her heart, which had been barren and cold just a couple of hours ago, was now filling with steadily rising warmth for the first time in two long years. It was a feeling she'd almost forgotten.

So much could change in the space of an instant. A simple knock at her door, a forbidden kiss shared in darkness, a man's name uttered in the heat of passion. All those tiny fragments had somehow pieced together and become a long and arduous journey; one that neither herself nor her former teacher were initially ready or willing to take. And yet here they were. So far from the starting line and still trudging towards the finish. Sakura inhaled deeply, she knew that the words currently rising up inside her could very well shatter this moment; but the Kunoichi also knew that they had to be said. The course their future would take depended on it.

"Kakashi ... I ... I won't bring this up again, but I just want you to know once and for all ... that everything with Sasuke wasn't what you thought."

Onyx-crimson eyes opened at the Uchiha's name, and blood soaked scenes from Kakashi's last mission flashed through his psyche in quick succession. Outwardly the elite Shinobi's ingrained instincts perfectly concealed his disturbing memories. Not so much as a hitch altered the deep steady pattern of his breathing, even as familiar agonizing pain filled the Jonin's chest.

"Sakura ... about Sasuke-"

The Kunoichi pressed silencing fingertips against his lips and swallowed heavily, she had to say this before she lost the nerve.

"It's true I stupidly went after him that time ... but my real mistake was even deeper than that. It took me so long to understand that he's not a kid anymore. Sasuke isn't that same boy who became as precious to me as family and no matter how much we want him to be, only he can change that ... I don't think any of us will ever be able to let him go, but I had to at least make peace with the truth. Back then I was a little girl in love with someone I could never have ..." A rueful laugh broke free of Sakura's lips, "Geez, running away instead of facing my emotions ... I guess I'm just as guilty as you aren't I."

"What?" The confused Hatake raised an eyebrow.

"I used Sasuke," the Medic whispered quietly, unable to meet her former Sensei's stare at the shameful admission, "I thought since you could never see me the way I wanted you too, that loving him would replace what I felt. I told myself that lie so many times I really started believing it ... until that night in the Land of Snow. Everything came back and even then I used him as my shield without thinking and almost lost the person my heart's always belonged to."

"I don't know ..." Kakashi mused teasingly, catching her chin and forcing green eyes back to his own. "This logic sounds a bit suspect Haruno. How do you know its _me_ who you really love, hmm?"

The abiding warmth which Sakura found dancing within those onyx-crimson orbs instantly soothed away the nervous tension inside her. It was the silver haired Ninja's way of letting the rosette know that his feelings weren't capable of being altered by mere words or past mistakes. A ghost of a smile flitted across full lips as Sakura's eyes drifted back to the ceiling.

"I know because I _chose_ him ... When I fell for you, I was a kid and you were an adult ... It was supposed to be Sasuke, loving _you_ was never my intention. But no matter how I tried to change it. No matter how much I ran or tried to be realistic. It was you. It's always been you. Logic can't control the heart, so I guess love isn't something you can really 'choose' is it ..." Sakura turned expectantly, only to find the handsome Jonin fast asleep, with one arm slung across her stomach.

The Medic gave a contented sigh and kissed him softly; happy to see him in her bed and even happier to have him back in one piece. She snuggled into the firm safety of Kakashi's body at that thought, her final words barely a whisper as sleep took hold of the pink haired Kunoichi.

"... But you already knew all that, didn't you."

**{FIN}**

**

* * *

**

***Sparkly eyes* Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! To all who have so thoughtfully reviewed/encouraged me thru my writers block or fav'd this story and stuck with it despite the long wait for the last chapter! This chapter was SOOOO frustratingly hard to write ... I couldn't have finished without you! Fanfiction is my happy place lol but it becomes much more fun when people are out there reading and enjoying along with me! I hope this lemontastic ending sat well with you guys, please REVIEW and tell me! ... Who knows, one day a sequel **_**might**_** just pop up! ;)**


End file.
